Antara Cinta, Sahabat atau Saudara Kembar?
by Ciezie Orion Zordick
Summary: si kembar EunHae, dipisahkan karena keadaan. Ketika bisa berkumpul kembali, mereka dihadapkan pada masalah baru anak Mafia menyebalkan mengganggu hidup mereka. dan mereka pun terjebak dalam jalan cerita cinta yang rumit. KyuHyuk & KiHae FF. Bl. Typos. DLDR. ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordik**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-sepuluh tahun yang lalu-**

Menangis dan saling berpelukan, itu yang kami lakukan setiap kali ini terjadi. Aku memeluk saudara kembarku yang sedang mengigil sambil menangis. Di luar terdengar teriakan-teriakan bercampur suara pukulan atau benda-benda yang dilempar. Tanpa perlu saling menghibur, kami satu jiwa meski berbeda tubuh, kami tahu apa yang kami rasakan. Rasa kami sama.

Lalu pintu menjeblak terbuka. Kami semakin meringkuk di sudut kamar. Pelukan kami terlepas, aku ditarik oleh lengan yang kokoh. Appa?

"Aku akan membawanya..."

Apa? Aku segera memberontak, saudara kembarku sedang menatapku dengan berurai air mata. Dia mengulurkan lengannya ingin menggapaiku. Aku juga. tapi tenaga Appa terlalu kuat, dia menarikku terus hingga. Sampai di mobil.

Dan itu terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya, kembaran non identikku. Sungguh kejam memang dua manusia yang sejiwa harus dipisahkan karena keegoisan

.

.

.

.

.

**Present Time**

Sekolah yang besar dan terkenal dengan keelitannya seperti biasa terlihat ramai pada jam istirahat. Hampir sebagian besar berkumpul di kantin, sebagian lagi asyik bergerombol di lapangan olahraga, dan sebagian kecil lagi di perpustakaan.

Seorang yeoja.. errr namja –yang sangat imut- sedang menarik paksa namja lainnya yang tak kalah cantiknya. "Ayo Hae..."

"Emmm aku malu Hyukkie..."

"Ishhh apa Umma mengajarkanmu jadi pemalu dulu." Desis si pirang yang dipanggil Hyukkie mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak ada jawaban. Ketika berbalik ia mendapati wajah kembarannya (iya jangan kaget begitu, mereka memang kembar meski tidak mirip), tertunduk sedih.

Hyukkie menghentikan langkah dan menangkup wajah Donghae, "Mianhae... aku juga sayang pada Umma... tapi kita harus merelakannya ne? Dia sudah tak ada kan."

Donghae segera memeluk Hyukkie dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hyukkie. Siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka tertarik. Mereka pasti disangka pasangan seme uke yang sedang memadu kasih. Apalagi ketika Donghae menegakkan badannya dan mengecup sudut bibir Hyukkie. Beberapa siswa siswi di sekitar mereka memekik tertahan.

"Baiklah kajja kita ke kantin!"

Hyukkie tersenyum, maka dua bocah ini pun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju kantin. Baru terlihat persamaan mereka, sama-sama kekanak-kanakan dan sama-sama manis.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie asyik memandangi kantin yang amat penuh. Tak ada lagi tempat duduk. Ahh padahal di hari pertama mereka kembali bisa satu sekolah, Hyukkie ingin sekali memberi yang terbaik pada Donghae. Tapi tak ada bangku yang kosong.

"Ahh kita ke tempat lain saja ya.." Hyukkie menarik tangan Donghae menuju arah belakang sekolah. Dia duduk di rumput dan mulai menggelar makanan mereka.

"Emm di sini juga enak kok.. segar..." kata Donghae membuat senyum manis merekah di bibir Hyukkie. Kalau Hae senang ia juga senang.

Blug! Tiba-tiba sebuah buku terjatuh dari atas. Serempak HaeHyuk merapat. Tahu persamaan mereka yang lainnya? Sama-sama penakut.

"Hyukkie... buku itu jatuh dari langit?" bisik Hae.

"Hmm sepertinya iya Hae... Bagaimana kalau kita lari cepat-cepat dari si..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hyuk dan Hae kembali memekik dari atas kini jatuh sesosok tubuh. Oh rupanya bukan jatuh dari langit tapi orang itu tadi meloncat dari pohon. Sosok itu ternyata seorang namja, ia menatap Hyukkie dan Donghae tajam. Ia mendekat, membuat kembar bersaudara kita ini saling memeluk.

"Kalian berisik sekali!" desisnya, ia menatap Hyukkie dan Hae bergantian. Kemudian menyeringai, tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu Hae, "Kau manis... dan sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

Sosok lain menjatuhkan diri dari pohon, dia memungut buku yang terjatuh, lalu mendekat pada tiga orang yang sedang berdekatan dengan emosi yang berbeda, mengintimidasi dan terintimidasi.

Ia menatap ingin tahu pada HyukHae, lalu tersenyum. Meski aura mereka sama, tapi sepertinya sosok kedua ini lebih ramah. "Bukumu..." katanya pada si sosok satu yang masih asyik memandangi Hae.

"Emmm saya Kyuhyun dan dia ini Kibum." Katanya setelah buku itu diambil si sosok satu.

Kibum? Hyukkie segera bergetar ketakutan, bukankah Kibum itu anak mafia sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. Kyuhyun ini bukankah tangan kanan Kibum, mereka kabarnya besar bersama dan sudah seperti saudara kandung ketimabang majikan dan tuannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Hyukkie, tapi Hyukkie sedang memandang Kibum, dan Kibum masih memandangi Hae yang rupanya malah terpesona pada sikap gentle Kyuhyun.

"Ehmmm... kau masih ingin bermain-main, kalau begitu aku duluan," kesal karena Hyukkiie tak menoleh juga padanya akhirnya Kyu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu saja. Kibum seakan tersadar, ia segera meraih tangan Kyu.

"Mianhae... aku hanya sedikit tertarik, baiklah kita tinggalkan dua orang bodoh ini."

Hae langsung berdiri mendengar kata bodoh. "Beraninya kau memanggilku bodoh! Aku tidak bodoh!" bentaknya pada Kibum yang langsung berbalik lagi,

Hyukkie segera menarik tangan Hae, memintanya duduk lagi. Tapi Hae yang marah malah semakin menegakkan dirinya menghadap Kibum yang sedang menyeringai lagi.

"Oh ya? Baiklah kalau tidak bodoh sebutkan ada berapa jumlah bintang di langit?"

Kyu menghela nafas di belakang Kibum, ia lalu menatap Hyukkie yang terlihat ketakutan, ia memberikan senyum menenangkan. Hyukkie balas tersenyum miris.

"Emm.. emmm ii..itu... jelas saja takkan bisa terhitung."

"Bodoh." Desis Kibum.

Kemarahan Hae terpancing lagi. "Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, dengarkan baik-baik. Jumlahnya- ... -Mil..ya...ran." Katanya, kemudian mengabaikan ekspresi cengo duo kembar itu, ia menggandeng tangan Kyu dan mengajaknya menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Hae masih terus mengomel bahkan setelah sampai di kelas. Hyukkie tersenyum, dia juga sudah menjelaskan siapa Kibum dan seberkuasa apa dia di sekolah ini. itu malah membuat Hae makin misuh-misuh.

"Tapi dia keren, entahlah gayanya cool-" ucap Hyukkie hanya sekedar agar Hae berhenti merepet.

"Keren? Cool? Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Aku sebal pada tampang bodohnya..."

"Dia tampan..."

"Memuakkan..."

"Tapi dia kaya..."

"Sok berkuas..."

Akhirnya Hyukkie menyerah ia memilih mulai membuka bukunya. Ia serius entahlah rasanya ada yang berdebar saat menatap Kibum, dia sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Kibum, selama ini ia hanya mendengar rumor tentang Kibum. Dan ia dulu membayangkan sosok Kibum tinggi besar dengan wajah menyeramkan. Tapi rupanya Kibum berbanding terbalik dengan bayangannya, tampan, bahkan meski menyeringai, seringai yang tampan. Dia cool.

"Hyukkie... hyukkie... kau tak mendengarkanku? Menyebalkan!"

Hyukkie langsung terduduk lagi, "Hehehe mianhae.. habis kau ngomel-ngomel tak ada habisnya..."

"Mianhae.. " Hae mengelus pipi Hyukkie, "Aku hanya kesal pada si menyebalkan itu."

Hyukkie balas membelai pipi Hae, " Tak masalah Hae..."

"Tapi yang satunya.. lagi siapa tadi namanya .. Kyu... dia sepertinya baik." Pandangan Hae tiba-tiba seakan dipenuhi binaran bintang.

Hyukkie berusaha mengingat, ah iya Kyuhyuh ya dia sepertinya lebih ramah.

"Aku sepertinya suka padanya."

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum. Apa mereka sekarang sedang jatuh cinta secara bersamaan?

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan si kembar ketika mereka berdiri di gerbang menunggu Bus untuk pulang. Pintunya terbuka. Kaca depan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyu, "Ayo masuk, kami antar pulang."

Sebenarnya Hae ingin menolak ketika melihat Kibum yang duduk di samping Kyu. Tapi ia terlanjur tertawan senyum Kyu. Ia akhirnya mengangguk dan sedikit menyeret Hyukkie yang enggan. Si kembar pun duduk di kursi belakang.

Dan mobil pun melaju.

"Aku ingat sekarang..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kibum memecahkan keheningan, bukankah kau anak dari seorang Yeoja yang meminjam uang pada Aboejiku. Hae seketika terbelalak. "Dan asal kau tahu hutangnya belum lunas."

Si kembar segera berpandangan. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Hmm gampang... kalau kau mau menuruti keinginanku, aku akan menganggap lunas semua hutang Ummamu itu, aku akan bilang pada Aboeji. Tapi kalau kau menolak, aku akan menagih hutang itu beserta bunganya pada Appa kalian!"

"Mwo?" si kembar berteriak berbarengan. Appa mereka bukanlah orang kaya, bahkan dulu kemiskinan lah yang membuat Umma dan Appa mereka berpisah.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu..." pasti maksudnya itu pada Hae.

"Apa keinginanmu itu?" tanya Hae ketus.

"Mudah... jadi pasanganku... emmm pacarku..."

Si kembar terpana.

.

.

.

.

Si kembar sekarang sedang duduk berdempetan di tempat tidur. Mereka sudah sampai rumah tentunya. Mereka sedang berdiskusi bagaimana baiknya keputusan yang harus diambil. Si menyebalkan Kibum untungnya memberi waktu sampai esok hari.

"Cuma jadi pacar kan Hae..." bisik Hyukkie, jujur hatinya sedikit sakit, cinta pertamanya menyukai saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Haahhh tapi dia sepertinya orang yang mesum Hyukkie... Aku takut... di.. dia mengapa-apakanku." Hae memberi tatapan ketakutan.

"Iya juga ya... Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ahhh seandainya Kyu yang memintaku, tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali aku akan langsung menerimanya."

Hyukkie hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Donghae yang langsung berubah 90 derajat ketika menyebut nama Kyu.

"Sudahlah kita lihat besok saja ya!"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi di esok hari?**

**Saya juga tak tahu *plakkk**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordik**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay saya mau kasih konferensi pers *plakk**

**Waktu saya post chap pertama itu saya salah klik ratenya. Ratenya harusnya T aja. Jadi bagi yang tak berkenan Mianhae... saya akan mengerti jika anda tak mau baca kelanjutannya *pundung**

**Anyway.. selamat membaca, semoga anda suka ^^**

**Ah ya, paragraf-paragraf awal itu adalah buatannya Ika.. saya suka maka saya masukkan ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari bersinar begitu teriknya, memberikan berkahnya pada seluruh mahluk bernyawa di atas bumi tercinta kita. Memancarkan kebahagian yang disyukuri oleh segalanya. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Lee Donghae. Si bungsu dari Lee Kembar ini tampak menyeret langkahnya di jalanan beraspal dengan aura hitam mengepul di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Hae... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang kakak-eunhyuk, jujur, ia tahu sebenarnya beban yang dialami sang adik. Tapi sepertinya karena rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan dan mengingatnya sebagai kakak yang baik, ia harus bertanya dan memastikan kembali keadaan namja berwajah ikan yang tak kalah manis darinya itu.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja hyukkie" aura suram itu semakin mengepul tak karuan.

"Hiii~~ kau menakutkan Hae!"

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya spontan, di tariknya tubuh eunhyuk untuk melindungi tubuhnya. "Kita sudah sampai di pemakaman ini?"

Hyukkie menoleh ke arah adiknya, "Hah?"

"Ah itu si menyebalkan datang. _Ottokhae_... bilang aku kebelet ya Hyukkie..." ia lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya berlawanan arah dengan datangnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat Hyukkie meleleh. Ah kenapa Kibum terihat semakin _cool_ di matanya.

"Errr dia kebelet..."

Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Hyukkie lekat. Membuat Hyukkie jadi berdebar...

"Emmm a... apa.. ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Hyukkie gugup.

"Tidak... aku hanya baru sadar... Kau manis juga!"

Blushhhh. Wajah Hyukkie memerah seketika. Kyuhyun terdengar berdehem tak jelas di belakang Kibum.

"Kau adiknya?"

Ahh Hyukkie jadi malu untuk mendongakkan wajahnya, "Emmm kami saudara kembar..."

"_Mwo_?"

Langkah Kibum mendekat, lalu tiba-tiba wajah Kibum sudah ada di bawah kepala Hyukkie, ia penasaran ingin melihat wajah Hyukkie. Hyukkie terlonjak kaget ketika melihat wajah Kibum sedekat itu dengannya.

"Kembar?" tanya Kibum lagi. Ia masih tak yakin.

"I..iya..." Hyukkie memundurkan badannya, tapi Kibum ikut maju juga.

"Tapi kalian tak mirip. Ya meskipun sama manis emm cantik maksudku."

"Err.. ka.. kami kembar non identik..."

"Menarik!" lalu tangan Kibum sudah ada di dagu Hyukkie dan mengangkatnya agar mendongak, sedikit memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kau cantik!"

Deg! Dada Hyukkie semakin berdebaran. Sementara raut tak suka terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun, ia kembali berdehem. Membuat Kibum langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hyukkie.

"Baiklah bilang pada saudara kembarmu itu... aku mengubah perjanjiannya..."

Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak mengerti. "Tak usah jadi pacarku, cukup menuruti apa pun mauku! Okay."

Lalu ia berbalik dan menggapai lengan Kyuhyun menariknya untuk melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih mematung. Kyuhyun beberapa kali menolehkan kepala, tapi Hyukkie terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Wuahhh Kibum baru saja memegang dagunya dan mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Oh my...

Ia memegangi pipinya yang kini kembali berblushing ria.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Dia membatalkan perjanjiannya? _Jinja_?"

Hyukkie mengangguk. Hae langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. "Aku jadi bisa mendekati Kyuhyun."

"Err... ta.. tapi Hae... gantinya kita harus menuruti setiap permintaannya."

Hae seketika menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa itu lebih buruk?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Hyukkie menggeleng, "Aku juga tak tahu... err... tadi dia..." dan Hyukkie menceritakan semuanya pada Hae.

"Apa? Beraninya dia menyentuh-nyentuhmu? Awas saja kalau aku bertemu." Hyukkie menghela nafas, kenapa Hae malah mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Tadi dia kan bercerita betapa senangnya dia.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Hyukkie menggapai bukunya.

"Hyukkie.. _wae_? Kenapa jadi diam? Aku berbuat salah? Kau marah padaku?"

Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hae yang sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia buru-buru menggeleng dan mengusap pipi Hae. "Anni, bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu."

"_Jinja_?"

Hyukkie mengangguk yakin. Hae langsung memeluk Hyukkie. "_Saranghae_..."

"_Ne_, _nado_ Hae.."

.

.

.

.

.

Empat orang itu berhadapan dengan ekspresi beragam. Yang satu yang bermata polos sedang geram, dan menggigiti sedotan jusnya. Di sampingnya yang berwajah polos dan berbibir sexy sedang menunduk dengan wajah blushing dan sama menggigiti sedotan susu strawberrynya.

Berhadapan dengan si mata polos, namja dengan aura yang mengintimidasi, tampak asyik mengamati bolak balik si kembar di depannya, sementara namja terakhir yang mempunyai mata tajam asyik tersenyum-senyum menatapi namja yang sedang menunduk.

"Apa bedanya kalau begini huh?" Hae akhirnya angkat suara setelah hening sesaat.

"Bedanya?"

"Kalau aku tetap harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersamamu, sama saja seperti pacarmu."

Kibum menghela nafas, "Tentu saja beda. Kau bukan pacarku kan? Itu bedanya." Entahlah ada sesuatu di nada Kibum yang mencurigakan.

Kyuhyun sendiri terheran-heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Kibum merubah pikirannya. Padahal biasanya jika ia mengatakan satu hal, pantang untuknya menarik lagi kata-katanya itu. Semoga saja itu bukan karena alasan yang berseliweran di pikiran Kyuhyun. Ya semoga saja batinnya tak yakin.

"Ishhh kau ini.." Hae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah lagipula kalian kan aku teraktir." Kata Kibum lagi, membuat Hae kembali berdecak.

"Kami juga bisa membayar sendir..."

"_Jinja_? Kalau begitu bayar hutangmu!"

Hae langsung terdiam dan kembali mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Ah ya.. Hyukkie... bukankah kau sekolah di sini sejak kelas satu."

Hyukkie menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ada yang mengajaknya bicara, ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Ne, kalau Hae ini baru pindah semester ini." jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi kenapa kita tak pernah bertemu ya?"

"Emmm mungkin karena Sunbae sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Lagi pula aku tak suka ikut berkumpul. Kalau tidak ke perpustakaan aku pergi ke ruang musik."

"Aishh jangan panggil aku _Sunbae_, panggil saja Kyu..."

"Errr Kyu saja kalau begitu..."

Suara deheman Kibum menginterupsi percakapan mereka, Hyukkie menoleh pada Kibum tapi buru-buru menunduk lagi. Hae sedang memandang Kyuhyun tertarik.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Bummie juga..." desis Kibum.

"Aku tak mau!" jawab Hae.

"Harus!"

"_Andwae_!"

"Bayar kalau begitu!"

Hae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ishhh kau ini ke sana lagi larinya."

Kibum hanya menyeringai. "Kau juga Hyukkie panggil aku Bummie!"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Hae kembali mengomel setelah sampai di kelas.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ayolah dia malah senang, karena Kibum tadi menyuruh Hae membawanya juga ke kantin. Apakah ada harapan untuknya? Uwaah andai iya. Tapi sepertinya Kibum lebih menyukai Hae. Hyukkie menghela nafas.

"Hyukkie... kau lagi-lagi tak mendengarkanku!" Hae menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Hyukkie buru-buru memberi Hae senyum, "Mianhae.. aku tadi masih terbayang-bayang peristiwa tadi. Kibum benar-benar _cool_."

"Aissh _Cool_.. aku benar-benar tak mengerti dari mana letak _cool_nya. Kalau Kyuhyun iya, dia baik sepertinya, aura gelapnya itu pasti pengaruh saja dari si menyebalkan itu!"

Hyukkie lalu terbayang wajah Kyuhyun yah yang memang setingkat lebih kelihatan ramah dibanding Kibum. "Benar juga sih. Dia baik."

"Iya kan... kenapa bukan Kyuhyun saja sih yang menyukaiku?"

"Kibum itu keren loh Hae. Dia tampan, _cool_, pintar ah tidak dia jenius kabarnya."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan!"

"Ya sudahlah kita berhenti saja. Berdebat tentang mereka takkan ada hentinya."

Hae langsung memberi Hyuk senyum. Memeluk bahu kembarannya. "Nanti pulang sekolah kita belajar main gitar lagi ya."

Hyukkie mengangguk antusias. Dari dulu dia ingin bisa main gitar atau apapun alat musik. Ternyata Hae bisa. "Gantinya aku akan mengajarimu dance lagi."

"Okai... sepakat!" Hae memeluk Hyukkie erat.

.

.

.

.

Kibum sedang asyik memain-mainkan pensil di tangannya. Sementara matanya tetap terpokus pada laptop yang menyala di depannya.

"Kyu..."

"Hmmmm..."

Kibum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan PSPnya.

"Ada masalah?"

Kyu menggeleng. Tetap fokus pada PSPnya. Kibum menghela nafas dan menyentakkan pensilnya cukup keras di meja, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak dan menatap Kibum.

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Kyu."

Kini Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas, "Baiklah tuan Muda. Kau menang. Aku hanya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikapmu pada si kembar itu." Kyuhyun menekankan kata tuan Muda, tanda dia memang kesal sungguhan.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Kibum menyeringai.

Kyuhyun mendengus, dan kembali mengkonsentrasikan matanya ke PSP di tangannya. "Bukannya kau lebih tahu tentangku dibanding diriku sendiri." desisnya.

Kibum semakin melebarkan seringaiannya yang kalau dilihat Hyukkie, ia pasti akan semakin menganggap Kibum keren.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie mendekat ke arah ruang musik. Samar terdengar suara piano mengalun. Hae sedang dipanggil Kepala Sekolah entah untuk membicarakan apa. Ah suara pianonya indah. Hyukkie mendekat lagi, pelan ia membuka pintunya. Sesosok tubuh yang membelakanginya sedang asyik memainkan piano.

Hyukkie tersentak ketika terdengar suara lain mengalun mengimbangi sura piano itu. Suaranya indah, Hyukkie terhanyut ke dalam nyanyian dan bunyi pianonya.

Akhirnya selesai. Sosok itu terlihat merentangkan tangannya,

Hyukkie tanpa sadar mengangkat tangan dan bertepuk tangan. Sosok itu menoleh dan Hyukkie tersentak. "Kyu...?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hae meringis setelah keluar dari kantor guru. Ah perutnya lapar lagi. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Hyukkie menunggu kalau tidak salah dia akan menunggu di depan ruang musik. Ketika berjalan, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung dan ia terjembab ke depan. Kakinya sakit, siku dan dahinya terluka.

Hae tak ingin menangis, tapi begitu berdiri dan rasa ngilu menjalarinya kakinya membuat dia mau tak mau terduduk kembali. Matanya berkaca-kaca begitu saja.

"Hae? _Wae_yo?"

Suara ini! ah kenapa harus dia yang menemukannya. Tapi ini sakit. Donghae kembali mengernyit.

"Kau jatuh?" seseorang itu merunduk dan segera memeriksa kakinya.

"Hiks... sakit..."

"Mianhae..." lalu sosok itu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, memangkunya.

Baru saja Hae akan mengajukan protes, dia berkata, "Jangan sok kuat! Kau kesakitan kan? Aku akan membawamu ke UKS."

Hae hanya bisa diam, ia bisa melihat wajah Kibum dengan jelas sekarang, yang memang terlihat seperti apa kata Hyukkie, dia tampan. Ah Hae kau pasti kau kena sihirnya. Hae berusaha mengusir pikirannya barusan. Kyuhyun jauh lebih keren. Tapi Kibum mengangkat badannya begitu saja tanpa terlihat kesusahan, ah jangan! Jangan terpengaruh. Hae kembali berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya. Bahkan ia tak sadar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Kibum hanya tersenyum (baca : menyeringai) melihat kelakuan lucu bin menggemaskan namja yang sedang digendongnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie...?"

"Wah.. luar biasa. suaramu bagus sekali, permainan piano mu juga. daebaaak.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau tak bisa main ini? Bukannya kau sering menghabiskan waktu di sini."

"Anni... aku hanya ikut berlatih dance di sini." Hyukkie sedikit tersenyum malu.

"Ah jadi kau bisa dance."

"Hanya amatiran..."

"Emmm aku ingin bisa dance."

Hyukkie kembali mengangkat wajahnyaa. "Mau belajar bersamaku? Aku juga ingin bisa main piano. Kau bisa mengajariku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Jadi kita akan sering bertemu di sini?"

"Hemmm iya, bagaimana kalau istirahat ke dua?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Kedengarannya waktu yang tepat. Aku juga kan mengajarimu bermain piano."

"Ahh _jinja_?"

"tentu saja."

"Ah _Gomawo_ Kyu. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Hae pasti mencariku sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok ya."

Hyukkie membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan ke arah luar, ia tak melihat senyum yang terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Aww appo..."

"Tahan sedikit. Ini agar kau sembuh."

Donghae hanya bisa meringis, Kibum dengan telaten membersihkan dan membalut lukanya, setelah sebelumnya memijit kaki Hae yang terkilir. Mau tak mau penilaian Hae sedikit berubah, meski ia tetap merasa Kibum menyebalkan.

"Nah selesai."

Kibum berdiri dan menggerak-gerakan badannya yang sedikit pegal. "Nah, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Coba berdiri pelan-pelan."

Hae sedikit meringis saat mencoba berdiri, tapi rupanya, kakinya tak terlalu sakit lagi. Ia bisa berjalan meski agak tertatih.

"_Gomawo_..." desis Hae.

"Apa?"

"_Gomawo_." Ulang Hae sedikit lebih keras.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas!"

"_GOMAWO_, dasar kau menyebalkan." Sambil mengomel Hae pun keluar dari ruang UKS itu mencari Hyukkie. Ia juga tak sadar, Kibum sedang tersenyum di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie memeriksa ponselnya, Hae tetap tak membalas juga pesanku. Ditelpon juga tak diangkat. Apa dia tadi pulang duluan. Hyukkie menghela nafas. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Mencari Hae, hingga ia sampai di belakang sekolah. Terduduk di rumput karena kecapaian. Ahh Hae kemana sih?

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang merayapi kakinya. Hyukkie terhenyak ini seperti...

"Kyaaa..." ia hanya bisa berteriak tanpa berani bergerak sedikitpun. Badannya bergetar. wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Dia phobia pada mahluk yang kini malah asyik melingkar di kakinya. Ular.

"Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie menatap seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia sungguhan takut. Ia meminta tolong lewat tatapan matanya.

Kibum langsung mendekat. Ia memberi isyarat agar Hyukkie tak bergerak. Diam-diam ia mendekat, tangannya terangkat dan langsung menjepit kepala ular itu yang langsung membelit tangannya. Kibum lalu memutar-mutar tangannya dan melemparkan ular itu ke kejauhan.

Hyukkie masih shock di tempatnya. Kini ia malah menangis, setengah karena lega, setengah lagi karena ketakutan.

"_Gwaenchana_ ularnya sudah tak ada,,,"

"Bummie... hiks..." tanpa sadar Hyukkie menghambur ke arah Kibum dan memeluknya erat. Dan Kibum ia balas memeluk juga mengelur punggung Hyukkie. Diam-diam ia kembali tersenyum ahh dia jadi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie kemana? Hae memeriksa Hpny, rupanya Hpnya mati. Pasti karena dia terjatuh tadi. Ia berusaha menghidupkan kemballi Hpnya tapi tetap tak mau hidup. Hae tanpa sadar menabrak orang di depannya. Dan wajahnya langsung berbinar seketika melihat siapa yang sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya.

Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Hae segera berdiri. Awww, kakinya jadi sakit lagi, ia hampir akan jatuh, ketika Kyuhyun langsung menarik pinggangnya. Mereka jadi kelihatan berpelukan.

Sesaat Hae hanya bisa menatap terpesona wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kakimu sepertinya terluka."

Kyuhyun lalu memapah Hae agar duduk di kursi depan ruang musik. Ia memeriksa kaki Hae.

"Sepertinya hanya terkilir. Ah kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku menunggu Hyukkie."

"Bukankah dia juga sedang mencarimu. Tadi kami bertemu di sini."

"Benarkah? Kami pasti saling mencari tadi. Bagaimana ini, HP ku juga mati."

Kyuhyun mengangsurkan ponselnya pada Donghae, "Kau boleh menggunakan Hpku."

Hae tersenyum manis sambil mengambil HP kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat dia menghubungi Hyukkie. Suara panggilan terdengar.

"Hae..."

Kyuhyun dan Hae menoleh dan mendapati Hyukkie yang sedang berjalan bersama Kibum mendekat. Mata Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung berpandangan tajam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap depan :

**"Kau ingin si kakak atau si adik? sebaiknya kau pikirkan itu dengan jelas tuan muda, karena aku bisa mengambil salah satu yang mungkin saja sama dengan yang kau inginkan"**

**-ika quote ;)**

Balasan Ripiu..  
dew'yellow : ne udah apdet dew *sok akrab. Mianhae lama ya T.T

Dewdew 90 : wah dew nya ada dua orang heheh mereka emang cute.. :)

Kyuhyukhae shipper : udah lanjut ! _Gomawo_ udah suka ^^

Kyukyu : ne udah lanjut ^^

Key shirui Alegra tiqa : ne, ini memang cinta segi rumit... udah lanjut... semoga suka ya Key-shi ^^

Isfa id : hehhehe iya mereka pasti bersatu dengan pair masing-masing pada akhirnya .. ^^

Guest : ia ini cinta segi empat yang mungkin sedikit rumit ^^ akhirnya pasti baik kok, dan ya meski lama pasti akan dilajut :D

Me Naruto : ne ini udah dilanjut.. yups Hwaiting ! ^^

Mino hae : _Gomawo_ udah suka... semoga suka juga chap ini ya ^^

Cosmojewel : _Gomawo_.. jangan ragu-ragu lagi buat ripiu ya,,, Unnie selalu menanti ripiumu :D udah lanjut... soal pair akan terjawab seiring waktu *plaakk

SJ Key : udah dilanjut ^^

Alcici349 : udah lanjut... emmm iya ini bakal Kihae kok saya kan KHS.. hehhe

ChwangMine95 : hahahha komenmu itu pake bawa-bawa bada segala ckcck. Mianhae gak bisa kilat... huhuhu *lirik kerjaan... pokoknya ini udah saya lanjut secepat yang sya bisa,,, :D

Gae_mwo_n407 : udah apdet ^^ mianhae gak asap...

Lullu48129 : Udah lanjut... ne ini emang niatnya mau cinta segi empat hehhe ^^

shiRan chan : mianhae gak cepat ngepost *bow

kihae dp26 : iya mereka pasti bersama kok pada akhirnya.. ^^

ika zordick : hhuuhu mianhae... dan soal rate udah eon jelasin kan... otak error... :(

ressijewelll : begitulah Ress... udah lanjut ^^ lanjut juga kyuhyukhaemu ya...

umi julianti 9 : ah _jinja_? _Gomawo_ udah ripiuin FF saya... yang lama juga.. ah senangnya kalau ada reader ttep ngeripiu meski bacanya telat... *hug :)

naHaZa : udah lanjut... *kasih tisu buat hentiin nosebleednya,,, ^^

mind to Ripiu again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordik**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa dia tadi seperti habis menangis?"

Kibum tetap fokus pada laptopnya, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Kibum..."

Masih tak ada jawaban, hanya suara ketikan terdengar di kesunyian ruangan itu.

"Tuan Muda..."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba, tapi Tuan Mudanya itu tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Yaaaakkkkk KIM KIBUM... JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Kyuhyun menimpuk Kibum dengan buku yang tadi niatnya akan ia baca sambil menemani Kibum.

"Arghhh... Kyu... ishhh tak bisakah kau bersabar? Aku sedang menulis laporan untuk aboeji... sebenarnya siapa Tuan Muda di sini..." Kibum mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kenapa dari tadi tidak bilang begitu saja dulu, ciih... membuatku membuang tenaga saja."

Kibum memutar matanya, aishh sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu pengawal pribadinya atau majikannya. "Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi, ara?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya memungut buku yang tadi ia lemparkan dan mulai membaca di atas tempat tidur Kibum.

.

.

.

"Emmm jadi si Menyebalkan itu menolongmu?"

Si kembar saat ini sedang tidur bersampingan dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka sampai dagu. Hyukkie mengangguk sambil tak sadar tersenyum. Rasa sukanya pada Kibum semakin menguat. Masih terbayang dalam otaknya bagaimana Kibum dengan _gentle_ menyelamatkannya dari Ular itu. Bahkan wajahnya memerah begitu saja waktu ingat ia tanpa pikir panjang memeluk Kibum, membuat kemeja Kibum basah oleh airmatanya. Ah bahkan bau tubuh Kibum rasanya masih menempel di hidungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tadi ditolong."

Lamunan Hyukkie langsung buyar, dia menatap Hae yang sedang menerawang.

"Ya aku akui dia tak sejahat dan menyebalkan itu."

Kenapa dada Hyukkie jadi sedikit sesak ya. Apa Hae mulai menyukai Kibum juga? Hyukkie segera menghilangkan pikiran aneh 'ingin Hae membenci Kibum'. Lagipula sejak awal Kibum menyukai Hae kan? Sebagai saudara yang baik, ia harus ikut senang.

"_Jinja_? Ayo bercerita?"

Dan hati Hyukkie semakin perih melihat wajah Hae yang agak bersemu merah ketika menceritakan tentang Kibum.

.

.

.

"Dia phobia ular?"

"Dari reaksinya, sepertinya iya. Padahal ular itu cuma ular kecil, tapi reaksi dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan, aku simpulkan dia phobia ular."

Kibum menerawang mengingat bagaimana Hyukkie langsung menubruknya dan menangis di dadanya. Dia manis. Kibum jadi tersenyum tanpa sadar, apalagi ketika sudah reda dari tangisnya. Hyukkie melepaskan pelukan pelan. Wajahnya amat merah, ia mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Benar-benar manis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu?"

Kibum menoleh pada Kyu yang sedang menyandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya, sedangkan dia sendiri sedang berbaring berbantalkan lengannya.

"Dia manis."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Siapa?"

"Hyukkie..." jawab Kibum tanpa berfikir.

Sebuah pukulan buku mengenai kepalanya lagi, membuat Kibum langsung duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Lama-lama aku bisa tak jenius lagi, Kyunie..." ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala.

"Aku tak peduli." Kyuhyun kembali menyilangkan tangannya kesal.

Kibum mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "_Wae_? Kenapa kau sekesal itu tiap kali aku membicarakan mereka?"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik, ia menggerakkan bahunya hingga Kibum tak bisa lagi menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kau serakah!"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ya aku memang serakah, aku suka mencari uang sebanyak mungkin. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan si kembar itu?"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Kyuhyun dan memberinya _death glare_ yang hanya dibalas senyum Kibum. "Aku heran kenapa tes IQ mu hasilnya tinggi, padahal kau sebodoh ini. Aku membicarakan soal si kembar!"

Kibum berhenti tersenyum membuat wajahnya langsung terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, "Kau juga berhenti berbelit-belit aku tak suka kata-kata kiasan semacam itu. Apa maksudmu?"

**"Kau ingin si kakak atau si adik? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan itu dengan jelas tuan muda, karena aku bisa mengambil salah satu yang mungkin saja sama dengan yang kau inginkan."**

Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin mengalah, ia membalas tatapan tajam Kibum. Kibum akhirnya mengalah wajahnya melembut kembali dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahu Kyu..."

Kyuhyun berdecak, lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur, Kibum langsung menarik tangannya, "Mau kemana?"

"Aku akan tidur di kamarku malam ini!"

Kyuhyun menyentakkan lengan Kibum dan melangkah dengan cepat ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang menghela nafas, kemudian berbaring lagi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, lalu bayangan si kembar melintas.

"Aku benar-benar bingung... aku tertarik sama besarnya pada mereka berdua... aku tak tahu..." ucapnya lirih entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Baiklah beberapa anak yang masih kurang dalam pelajaran matematika harus belajar bersama teman yang nanti akan _Songsaengnim_ pilihkan. Ini namanya Tutor Teman Sebaya."

Mereka baru saja melaksanakan ulangan matematika mendadak. Hasilnya menentukan siapa yang harus diberi tutor dan merelakan istirahat kedua mereka dengan belajar. Hyukkie cukup percaya diri, meski ia tak jenius, tapi ia tak terlalu bodoh dalam matematika. Tapi Hae bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah setelah diperiksa, ada sepuluh orang yang harus mendapatkan tutor..."

Lalu _Songsaengnim_ mengumumkan nama-nama siswa dengan nilai terrendah. Hae hampir bernafas lega karena namanya tak juga disebut, tapi jantungnya serasa jatuh ketika Songsaengnim menatapnya.

"Dan kau juga murid baru, Lee Donghae..."

Setelah itu diumumkan siapa-siapa tutornya. Hyukkie menepuk bahu Donghae, andai ia bisa ia ingin sekali jadi tutornya, tapi nilai Hyukkie standar saja. "Tenang saja! Minho baik kok. Dia pasti akan mengajarimu dengan sabar."

Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan piano sambil melamun. Masih teringat percakapannya dengan Kibum. Kibum terlihat serius saat dia bilang bingung. Dia tahu Kibum tak seserakah itu, hanya saja Kibum memang benar-benar kebingungan menentukan pilihannya. Semoga saja siapapun yang dipilhnya bukanlah orang yang dia sukai diam-diam.

Pintu sedikit berkriet membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum begitu mendapati sosok tubuh tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, tubuhnya begitu pas menurut Kyuhyun. Orang itu balas tersenyum. _Gummysmile_ yang manis.

"Rupanya kau sudah ada di sini. Mianhae aku terlambat, aku mengantarkan Hae dulu." Katanya sambil mendekat dan tanpa ragu duduk di samping Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang selama ini terkenal dingin, merasa dadanya berdebar-debar begitu saja.

"Ha.. ehemm Hae kenapa?" Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menyamarkan debaran hatinya.

"Dia mesti mendapatkan tutor teman sebaya untuk pelajaran matematikanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sepertinya dia harus memberi tahu Kibum. Maka Kyuhyun segera memberi pesan singkat.

"Nah ayo mulai Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie yang tadi hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum dan duduk semakin merapat pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kembali jadi gugup.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari dasar ya..." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Suara piano pun mengalun.

.

.

.

"Bisa pelan-pelan Minho-ya..."

Minho tersenyum dan menatap Donghae yang tampak putus asa.

"Maaf kan aku ya Hae, aku memang pintar dalam matematika, tapi sejujurnya aku tak tahu cara bagaimana menjelaskan yang baik itu..." Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ishh aku yang salah, kenapa kau yang minta maaf..."

Seperti kata Hyukkie, Minho anak yang baik. Sayang dia tipe jenius untuk dirinya sendiri bukan tipe yang bisa menjadi guru tapi mungkin akan menjadi penemu nantinya.

"Ehemm ehemm..." Hae dan Minho serempak menoleh dan mereka mendapati sosok Kibum sedang berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

"Serahkan dia padaku. Bilang pada _Songsaengnim_ aku yang akan mengajarinya."

Mata Hae langsung membulat, sedangkan Minho yang tahu siapa Kibum langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada kibum. "Iya Tuan Muda..."

Kemudian setelah memberi tatapan minta maaf pada Hae, Minho berjalan cepat menuju luar perpustakaan. Donghae hanya mendecak ketika Kibum duduk di sampingnya. Kibum menyangga dagunya dengan tangan dan memandang Donghae yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" bentak Donghae, entahlah ia selalu emosi bila berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Ishhh kau ini... semua orang menghormatiku. Hanya kau yang berani membentak-bentakku.. ah kau dan Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya... "

"Memangnya aku peduli?" desis Hae sambil membuka-buka buku kasar.

"Asal kau tahu aku malah semakin suka jadinya."

Gerakan Donghae terhenti.

"Dulu Aboeji sampai bingung memilihkan pengawal pribadi untukku. Karena aku tak pernah merasa suka pada mereka. Aku tak suka orang yang mengiyakan semua perkataanku dan tak berani menegurku. Itu bukan orang yang setia menurutku. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda, sejak kecil dia meski menjagaku dia tak pernah segan memarahi atau bahkan memukulku kalau aku memang salah di matanya. Dan aku suka."

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kuajarkan matematika. Aku tak tahu kau ternyata tak sepintar kelihatannya."

Donghae kembali berdecak, tapi ia membuka juga buku membuat Kibum menyeringai. "Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti?"

Hae menggigit ujung pensilnya gugup, "Semuanya..."

Kibum terbelalak.

.

.

.

"Tanganmu lama-lama akan lentur, tentu tergantung seberapa tekad kamu untuk menguasai piano ini."

Hyukkie mengangguk sambil meremas-remas jarinya yang sedikit pegal.

"Untuk hari ini segini saja dulu ya. Giliran kau mengajariku."

Hyukkie tersenyum, "Baiklah." Katanya sambil berdiri.

Hyukkie kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri dan mengajaknya ke dekat DVD. "Sebelumnya kita mesti pemanasan dulu ya Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Hyukkie yang mulai merenggang-renggangkan badannya. Dan Kyuhyun kadang hanya bisa termagu. Hyukkie begitu mempesona di matanya. Cara dia menggerakan badan, bahunya, punggungnya, lehernya, lengannya kakinya bahkan.. ah Kyuhyun segera memalingkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia jadi ketularan mesumnya Kibum, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh dan sedikit tersentak karena wajah Hyukkie begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah putih itu. Matanya yang bulat dan mempesona, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang... oh My... Kyuhyun kau harus membersihkan pikiranmu.

"Kyu..." kembali terdengar suara Hyukkie, dan Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya ketika kini wajah di depannya sedang merajuk dengan imut. Bibir itu...

"Ne..."

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau kelelahan? Mau dilanjutkan besok saja?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Hyukkienya. "Ani.. aku hanya sedikit tak fokus tadi. Ayo dilanjut.." Kyuhyun sedikit memundurkan badan agar pikirannya menjadi jernih.

"Baiklah.. kita mulai dari yang dasar ya. Kunci menari itu adalah tempo dan ketukan. Emmm ini bukan kata para ahli.. aku belajar otodidak hehhe."

Lalu Hyukkie menyalakan musik dan mulai menghitung, "One.. Two.. Three... Four..."

Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti sambil lebih berusaha lagi menghilangkan pikiran pervert yang berkeliaran di otaknya.

.

.

.

"Sudah?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tadi dibacanya sambil menunggu Hae menyelesaikan soal yang diberikannya. Kibum sedikit terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang menyapanya.

Hae sedang tertidur dengan kepala berbantalkan buku yang terbuka dan wajahnya mengarah padanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya terpejam rapat. Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian ikut meletakkan kepala menghadap ke arah Donghae.

"Ah.. kau lebih manis kalau diam seperti ini..."

Tanpa sadar tangan Kibum terangkat dan merapikan rambut yang bertebaran acak di kening Hae dan sedikit menghalangi matanya.

"Sebenarnya yang kusukai itu siapa? Kenapa kalian berdua tiba-tiba menarikku pada perasaan aneh yang sulit kujelaskan?"

Selama ini Kibum tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia tak tahu apa itu suka atau cinta. Beberapa kali ia mencoba berkencan dengan orang yang disiapkan _aboejinya_ tapi ia merasa semua membosankan. Bahkan dulu ia sampai yakin bahwa Kyulah orang yang dia cintai, karena Kyuhyun lah yang bisa membuat perasaanya tergerak. Tapi perasaannya pada dua orang ini berbeda. Tapi kenapa harus pada dua-duanya?

Kibum kini mengelus pipi Hae dan terus jarinya tanpa bisa ia kontrol mengelus bibir Hae juga dan berakhir dengan rasa penasaran di otaknya. Rasa penasaran yang membuat ia menggeserkan kepala pelan. Semakin dekat pada Hae. Sampai akhirnya tak ada jarak. Hembusan lembut nafas Hae terasa di wajahnya.

Awalnya Kibum hanya ingin mengecupnya, hanya sekadar memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Tapi darahnya yang berdesir begitu bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Hae, membuat dia ingin merasakan sengatan lebih. Kibum sedikit melumatnya, membuat Hae yang masih tertidur lelap mengerang dalam mulutnya. Itu membuat Kibum semakin diserang perasaan yang seperti sengatan listrik, sengatan yang entah lah membuat dia bahagia.

Tangannya tanpa sadar kini ada di punggung Hae mengusapnya. Dan ciumannya pun semakin menuntut, meski ia hanya dituntung oleh insting saja.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah pukulan menyadarkannya. Kibum langsung duduk tegak. Hae juga, ia memandang Kibum dengan tatapan marah bercampur tangis. Hae menutup mulutnya. Lalu tanpa berkata, ia berlari keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Kibum yang bingung harus bagaimana.

Apa yang barusan ia lakukan?

Kyu! Ya ia harus mencari Kyu. Kibum segera berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Tidak! Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia tak bisa menyadari ini sejak awal. Hyukkie yang dalam mode biasa saja mampu membuatnya terpesona, Hyukkie dari jarak dekat mampu membuat pikirannya jadi sedikit kotor dan Hyukkie yang berkeringat? Tidak pikirannya semakin susah diajak berkompromi.

Apalagi ketika sekarang dia membuka kancing bajunya dan memperlihatkan kaus putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Belum selesai sampai situ saja. Hyukkie juga kini membaringkan badannya di lantai dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Pemandangan ini sanggup membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kendalinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras. Ayo pikirkan hal lain Kyuhyun, perintahnya pada otaknya sendiri.

"Kyu wae?"

Tidak! Jangan ekspresi menggemaskan itu. Hyukkie kini duduk sambil memandangnya bingung. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan wajah memerah itu, jangan lupa dengan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Ini teralu berlebihan.

"Emmm... a..aku ha.. hanya kelelahan..."

Hyukkie tersenyum, "Tentu saja ini kali pertamamu menari kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya.

Tapi rupanya ujian belum berakhir, Hyukkie kini malah berdiri dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Bau keringat campur parfum membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya atau pikirannya akan gelap dan menyerang Hyukkie saat itu juga.

"_Gomawo_..."

Hah? Mau tak mau Kyuhyun jadi mendongak pada Hyukkie yang langsung ia sesali, ini terlalu dekat.

"Kau mau jadi sahabatku, selama ini aku tak pernah benar-benar punya teman dekat. Entah kenapa, mungkin aku terlalu aneh untuk dijadikan sahabat. Tapi sejak Hae datang aku malah mendapat tambahan sahabat."

Terlalu aneh? Apa mungkin para namja merasakan hal yang sama denganku jadi tak mau berteman dengannya? Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika tangannya dipegang Hyukkie. Tidak! Jantungnya berdebaran kencang.

"_Gomawo, joengmal gomawo_.."

Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya akan berhenti berdetak ketika wajah Hyukkie mendekat dan ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Kibum ada di baliknya dan menatap Kyuhyun marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Baiklah kalau kau memang memilihnya Tuan Muda. Aku akan bersama orang yang tak kau pilih itu." Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dan keluar dari kamar Kibum.**

*chap depan


	4. Chapter 4

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordik**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie hanya mematung. Matanya membulat dan badannya sedikit bergetar. Ayolah dia bukan namja yang suka terlibat perkelahian, tapi sekarang ia harus melihat perkelahian live di depan matanya. Hyukkie tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikannya. Semua begitu tiba-tiba.

Tadi dia hanya mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebagai tanda terimakasih karena begitulah adat di keluarganya. Lalu Kibum datang begitu saja, mendekat dan menonjok Kyuhyun. Dan tiba-tiba semua sudah kacau karena mereka berkelahi, bahkan mengabaikan barang-barang di kelas musik yang kini berserakan.

Suara gaduh barang berjatuhan ditimpali teriakan dua namja yang sama kuatnya itu.

Hyukkie terduduk ketika tak sanggup lagi menahan ketakutannya, ia menangis terisak.

Suara gaduh itu pun terhenti.

"Diam di sana Kyu, kalau kau masih menganngap aku Tuan Mudamu." Terdengar suara Kibum.

Kyuhyun berdecih, ia sedikit mengernyit ketika bibir dan pelipisnya berdenyut sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit ketika melihat ke arah depan. Dengan kasar dipalingkannya wajah ke arah lain.

Kibum mendekat dan merengkuh Hyukkie ke dalam pelukannya. Hyukkie mencengkram kemeja depan Kibum lemah.

"Hiks.. berhenti... ke.. kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berkelahi.. hiks... apa gara-gara aku?"

Kibum mengusap punggung Hyukkie. "Bukan.. aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengannya..." Ini memang bukan karena Hyukkie, pikir Kibum. Ah bahkan sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba semarah tadi. Apa karena tadi dia sedang bingung soal Hae juga?

Kibum terus mengusap punggung Hyukkie menenangkannya tanpa sadar ada yang tersakiti di belakang punggungnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Jadi begini akhirnya? Ternyata Tuan Mudanya itu tak peka ah tidak punya perasaan lebih tepatnya. Meski sedikit terseok, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke pintu luar. Untuk sesaat diliriknya kembali pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Setelah menggelengkan kepala ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Hae kau habis menangis?" sapa Hyukkie begitu sampai di kelas dan mendapati wajah kembarannya yang sayu. Matanya bengkak.

Hae menoleh dan matanya membulat karena Hyukkie juga sama.

"Kau juga?"

Hyukkie menunduk, ia ingin bercerita tapi takut. Tadi ia sudah mencium orang yang disukai saudara kembarnya sendiri, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Meskipun ciuman itu memang hanya ciuman biasa, tapi seharusnya Hyukkie sadar bahwa bagi orang lain yang bukan keluarganya itu luar biasa mungkin. Dan sejujurnya Hyukkie ingin sekali mengulang semua andai ia bisa, harusnya ia tak seceroboh itu.

Begitupun Donghae, ia tahu kembarannya menyukai Kibum dan apa yang difikirkan Hyukkie kalau tahu dia baru saja dicium oleh Kibum. Hyukkie pasti akan langsung merasa sedih. Meski sejujurnya ada yang aneh dalam hatinya ketika tadi mendapat ciuman Kibum. Pada awalnya ia sangat marah, tapi kemudian ada perasaan lain yang menelusup, perasaan yang ingin sekali diingkari Donghae.

"A.. aku terlalu pusing belajar .. perutku juga jadi mulai Hyukkie.. makanya aku jadi menangis."

"Owh.. aku juga tadi terlalu serius berlatih dance jadi sangat kelalahan..."

Mereka berdua lalu berpandangan dan tak lama berpelukan erat. Sama-sama saling meminta maaf dalam hati karena sudah membohongi.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie milikku." Tak biasanya suara Kibum benar-benar datar pada kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia tetap asyik menatap jendela saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Lalu?"

"Jangan dekati dia lagi!"

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Anda masih ingat apa yang kukatakan Tuan Muda?"

Kibum seketika menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang kali ini tak mau menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun kali ini menoleh sehingga mereka pun bertatapan. "Ah lupakan! Kau serakah!"

Kibum berdecak dan kembali melabuhkan tatapannya ke jendela. "Obati lukamu." Desisnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku Tuan Muda. Aku hanya pelayan." Ucapnya sambil mengernyit ujung bibirnya benar-benar sobek.

Mata Kibum sedikit meredup.

"**Baiklah kalau kau memang memilihnya Tuan Muda. Aku akan bersama orang yang tak kau pilih itu." Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dan keluar dari kamar Kibum.**

Kibum menghela nafas setelah Kyuhyun keluar. Entahlah untuk kali ini ia tak bisa bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun, walau ingin. Meski sebenarnya ia masih ragu pada keputusannya sendiri. Tapi bukankah rasa marah saat melihat Hyukkie mencium Kyuhyun sudah bisa menjadi bukti kalau Hyukkie lah yang ia suka? Ia benarkan?

Bayangan saat ia mencium Donghae melintas. Lalu apa perasaannya pada Donghae?

.

.

.

Si kembar kita sama-sama bangun dengan perasaan buruk. Mereka tidur dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat menekan hati sensitif mereka. Pura-pura tidur dan saling memunggungi. Padahal belakangan, semenjak bersama, mereka tidur sambil saling berpelukan. Entah sampai jam berapa mata mereka sama-sama terbuka. Tak juga bisa saling bercerita seperti biasa.

"Pagi Hae..." sapa Hyukkie sambil berusaha membeli senyum seperti biasanya.

"Pagi Hyukkie..." jawab Hae sambil berusaha seceria biasanya.

Mereka kemudian mendekat dan saling mengecup pipi.

"Wuahhh bau masakannya sampai tercium ke sini Hae... ayo kita mandi... keburu sarapannya dihabiskan Appa..."

Hae yang mendengar nada semangat Hyukkie, ikut terbawa semangat. Secepat mungkin mereka berdiri dan berlari saling mendahului menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Para pelayan berbisik-bisik ketika Tuan Muda mereka dengan pengawal pribadi yang lebih mirip saudara kandungnya itu lewat untuk masuk ke ruang makan. Biasanya mereka akan saling bercanda, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun mengomeli Kibum dan Kibum yang membalasnya cuek. Tapi kali ini mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Satu lagi wajah mereka sama-sama lebam di beberapa bagian.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka berdua sama jagonya dalam berkelahi, tapi meski begitu mereka jarang menggunakannya. Karena kejeniusan mereka, kadang mereka dapat apa yang mereka inginkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengeluarkan keringat.

Seperti biasa Kibum akan duduk di samping kiri kursi utama dan biasanya Kyuhyun akan duduk di samping Kibum, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tetap berdiri.

"Duduk!" ucap Kibum datar.

"Saya sudah sarapan Tuan Muda." Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah datar.

Kibum menghela nafas, ia lalu menggapai lengan Kyuhyun dan setengah memaksanya duduk di kursi tempat biasa dia duduk. "Bukankah kau selalu bilang aku lebih tahu tentangmu daripada dirimu sendiri." desis Kibum.

Para maid kemudian datang dengan nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Bibirmu pasti sakit mana mungkin kau makan. Aku sudah meminta pelayan memasakkan bubur untukmu." Desis Kibum lagi sambil meraih mangkuknya sendiri yang berisi gandum.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, ia takkan bisa, takkan pernah bisa membenci Tuan Mudanya meski ingin. Pelan ia meraih mangkuknya dan mulai makan pelan sambil sesekali berdesis.

"Maaf.. aku tak bermaksud serakah..." ucap Kibum setelah lama hening.

"Sudahlah.. bukankah kita sudah punya pilihan masing-masing." Potong Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum menoleh.

Benarkah itu? Pikir Kibum. Padahal ia kira Kyuhyun akan memilih Hyukkie dan mempertahankannya habis-habisan begitu tahu Kibum memilih Hyukkie juga. Ya sudahlah. Coba jalani saja apa yang telah mereka putuskan semalam meski bukan dalam suasana jernih.

.

.

.

Si Kembar berpapasan dengan KiHyun di gerbang. Setelah saling memandang, tentunya si kembar langsung menunduk, BumKyu mendekat.

"Hai..." terdengar suara Kibum yang datar.

Hae hampir saja akan membalasnya dengan umpatan ketika ia sadar Kibum mendekat pada Hyukkie. Jadi Kibum bukan menyapanya? Tanya Hae dalam hati.

"Hai..." kali ini suara Kyu yang setingkat lebih ekspresif terdengar, dan Hyukkie yang hampir akan menjawabnya, tapi rupanya Kyuhyun malah tersenyum pada Hae.

"Hyukkie... bolehkah aku mengajak bicara sebentar?" jantung Hyukkie langsung berdegup ketika tangan Kibum meraih tangannya.

"Aku juga ingin bicara padamu Hae..." ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Mata Hae langsung berbinar.

Kibum menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia kemudian menarik tangan Hyukkie menjauh dari sana. Hyukkie menoleh ke belakang dan kenapa hatinya kini merasa sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan lembut sedang menarik tangan Hae ke arah sebaliknya. Dengan raut sedih ia kembali mengarahkan wajah ke depan tak sadar kalau sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie..."

Aishh berhentilah berdebar kencang, jantung menyebalkan. Omel Hyukkie. Tapi ini terlalu dekat. Kibum tertidur berbantalkan pahanya. Aishh bagaimana kalau Kibum mendengar debaran jantungnya pasti memalukan, omel lanjutan Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie..." terdengar suara yang selalu sukses melelhkan hati Hyukkie.

"N~ne..."

Kibum tersenyum, bukannya ia tak menyadari tubuh Hyukkie yang kaku saking gugupnya, belum lagi wajahnya yang selalu menghindar menghadap ke bawah. Tapi itu sungguh manis. Ekspresi yang manis. Kibum mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Hyukkie.

Hyukkie semakin kaku. Ia bahkan tak sadar menggigit bibirnya. "Kau manis..."

Blushh. Wajah Hyukkie memerah. Tanpa sadar ia jadi menatap ke bawah ke .. wajah Kibum... wajah Kibum yang luar biasa tampan... meski ingin berpaling tapi tubuhnya kaku begitu saja.

Kibum ikut terdiam, wajah Hyukkie begitu menggoda dengan wajah setengah terbelalak dan mulut merah yang terbuka. Kibum tak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangannya yang tadi di pipi Hyukkie beralih ke belakang kepalanya, menarik lembut kepala itu agar semakin dekat pada wajanhnya sendiri.

Hyukkie sendiri.. entahlah ia tak tahu harus bereaksi gimana, apalagi melihat wajah tampan Kibum yang kian mendekat... terus mendekat...

Hampir saja bibir itu dapat disentuh, ketika bayangan bibir lain berkelebat, bibir Hae... mata Kibum membulat dan tanpa berfikir panjang. ia beralih mengecup pipi Hyukkie. Lalu buru-buru bangkit.

"Emmm..." Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Hampir saja. Hampir saja ia menyakiti keduanya. Ah dia masih ingat ekspresi Hae apa jadinya kalau sekarang Hyukkie juga merasakan yang sama?

"Kibum mau ber.. berterimakasih?"

"Yee?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti. Hyukkie memandangnya takut-takut.

"Emmm di keluarga kami cium pipi tanda sapaan sayang atau terimakasih." Jelas Hyukkie sambil kembali menunduk.

Kibum jadi terpana mendengarnya. Jadi kemarin itu Hyukkie sedang berterimakasih pada Kyu dan pikirannya sudah kemana-mana saja. Lalu Kibum kembali memandang Hyukkie yang masih menunduk. Ternyata anak ini masih polos, pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan matematikamu?"

Wajah Hae langsung memerah mendengarnya. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu. ini memalukan. Katanya dalam hati berulang-ulang.

"Itu bukan hal yang memalukan Hae.." tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara Kyuhyun seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hae.

Hae menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menatapnya. Hae jadi ikut tersenyum. Benar kan feelingnya, Kyuhyun tak semenyeramkan Kibum.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menari, dari dulu aku ingin bisa. Aku selalu gagal meski berbagai teori sudah kupelajari. Emmm maksudku setiap orang punya kepandaiannya masing-masing. Tapi tentunya jangan menyerah juga, apalagi matematika itu kan pelajaran yang banyak gunanya."

Hae tersenyum dan ia semakin mengagumi Kyuhyun. "Kau mau mengajariku matematika?"

Tentu saja, "Lalu aku dapat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh kau ini ternyata tak mau rugi juga ya..."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu dance?"

Deg. Kyuhyun jadi ingat Hyukkie mendengarnya.

"Emmm aku belum ahli sih, aku belajar pada Hyukkie, tapi kami sama-sama berbakat katanya..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit dan mengangguk. Ayo lupakan saja, Tuan Mudanya sudah memilih dia Kyu. Hibur Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo!"

"Istirahat kedua bagaimana?"

Ah de javu lagi. Kyuhyun berusaha tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo kutemani ke kelas!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Donghae yang langsung menunduk. Beriringan mereka berjalan menuju ke arah kelas Donghae.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali dipertemukan di depan pintu kelas. Saling menggandeng pilihan masing-masing dan saling menatap pilihan yang lain.

Hae yang tak sengaja menatap Kibum entah kenapa malah teringat peristiwa kemarin, dan matanya tanpa bisa dikontrol malah menatap bibir Kibum. Oh my... Hae langsung blushing. Kibum pun sama, sejujurnya ia ingin mengobrol dengan Hae juga, meminta maaf mungkin. Tapi.. apa alasannya pada Kyu?

Hyukkie tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, yang Kyuhyun balas. Hyukkie menatap ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang berwarna ungu, kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun lagi bertanya –apa dia baik-baik saja-. Kyuhyun balas menjawab dengan tatapan –gwaenchana- sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem-ehemm ada apa berkumpul di sini?"

Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

Ke empat orang itu menoleh dan mata mereka membelalak begitu sadar apa yang tersaji di depan mereka. Saking khusuknya melamun, mereka tak sadar, kalau di depan kelas berbaris dengan rapi para siswa yang ingin masuk ke kelas tapi tak berani pada mereka, pada KyuBum lebih tepatnya.

"Saya Tahu Tuan Muda pemilik sekolah ini... tapi sebagai guru bolehkah saya melaksanakan tugas saya juga untuk mengajar..." ucap Seonsangnim sambil menunduk, siapa yang tidak tahu sifat dan aura Kibum yang mengintimidasi.

Untunglah Kibum sedang tak berminat menjadi anak nakal, ia pun sedikit menyeringai dan dengan gerakan cepat mengecup pipi Hyukkie. "Masuklah! Aku duluan!"

Hyukkie yang polos menganggap itu ciuman terimakasih dan balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

KyuHae menatap adegan itu dengan nafas terhenti. Kyuhyun sudah jelas ia cemburu, tapi Hae apa yang Hae rasakan? Hae tak tahu. Hati polosnya hanya merasa kesal pada Kibum atau Hyukkie? Ia juga tak mengerti.

"Aku juga duluan ya Hae. Sampai bertemu istirahat kedua ya."

Lalu setelah tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda pamit pada Hyukkie, Kyuhyun segera mengejar langkah Tuan Mudanya kembali pada tugasnya. Kyuhyun tak sadar Hyukkie sedang memandang punggungnya sedih sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Bukankah istrahat kedua itu mereka mau berlatih dance lagi. Atau Kyuhyun kapok karena kejadian kemarin? Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa hatinya jadi sedih dan kehilangan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

"**YA AKU CEMBURU CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Kibum yang hanya disambut seringaian Kyuhyun.**

**#chap depan**

Gomawo ne yang udah komen ^^ ini saya apdet cepat... :)  
mind to ripiu again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain bukan punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhun sedang merenung sendiri di perpustakaan. Biasanya istirahat pertama ia habiskan dengan menemani Kibum atau belakangan ini menemani Kibum menggerecoki si kembar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas begitu ingat si kembar.

Duo manis itu secara tak sengaja masuk dalam kehidupannya dan Kibum. Dan sejujurnya mereka memberi perubahan yang cukup fatal. Sejak dulu sekesal apapun pada Kibum, Kyuhyun tak pernah sampai sesebal ini. Sampai rasanya ingin meninju wajah tampannya yang datar itu, ah ralat.. kemarin dia sudah melakukannya kan?

Walau begitu Kyuhyun tak pernah sama sekali dan tak sedikit pun bermaksud menyalahkan si kembar yang manis itu. Mereka terlalu manis untuk dijadikan tersangka atas keadaan canggungnya dengan Kibum. Mereka hanya mahluk polos yang terlalu manis untuk dimarahi. Lagipula walau bagaimanapun mereka berdua malah berhasil mewarnai kehidupan KyuBum yang biasanya hanya berkutat di dunia hitam, kekerasan, kecurangan dan hal buruk lainnya.

Terutama Hyukkie. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika terbayang Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun benar-benar baru sekali ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang langsung menarik hatinya dalam sekali pandang. Padahal selama karirnya menjadi abdi setia Kibum, dia banyak bertemu dengan namja ataupun _yeoja_ yang rupawan, yang dengan sukarela atau pun terpaksa dapat dijadikannya teman hidup. Tapi dia sama sekali tak tertarik. Begitupun Kibum. Bahkan mereka sempat digosipkan menjalin kasih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri jadinya. Kibum memang sangat tampan dan sangat amat perhatian padanya, bahkan kadang terlihat justru dia lah sang Majikan bukan Kibum. Tapi tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka selain persahabatan dan mungkin persaudaraan yang amat erat.

Tidak seperti Hyukkie, bayang wajahnya langsung menempati tempat utama di memori otak Kyuhyun yang biasanya hanya mau menyimpan hal-hal penting saja. Matanya, senyumnya, bibirnya, semuanya, kadang membuat Kyuhyun berfikiran gila.

"Emmm Kyu?"

Suara itu? Apa saking rindunya Kyuhyun jadi berimajinasi dia ada di sini?

Kyuhyun menoleh dan hatinya menghangat begitu sadar siapa sosok di pintu terbuka dengan latar belakang taman sekolah itu. Sosok yang seperti malaikat baginya, sosok yang langsung membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya pada saat pertama kali bertemu. Sosok yang baru saja terbayang di benaknya. Kyuhyun sesaat hanya menatap.

"Hyukkie...?" Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan.

Hyukkie tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Kyuhyun. "Kyu sedang apa?"

"Errr... hanya ... emmm menyepi Hyukkie. Kau sendiri? Mana Hae?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengernyit melihat Hyukkie yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi.. emm kesal? Apa Hae ada masalah lagi, pikir Kyuhyun 'polos'.

"Hae ... emmm dia dihukum... dihukum karena tak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika lagi. Padahal kemarin sudah dapat tutor dari Minho tapi sepertinya belum cukup. Ah iya aku mencari buku untuk tugas."

Kenapa Hyukkie jadi tidak tersenyum begitu ya? Pikir Kyuhyun heran sendiri. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal tutor bukankah Kibum menggantikan. Jangan-jangan bukannya belajar malah bertengkar dua orang itu. Pikir Kyuhyun lagi. Dia tak tahu saja apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan kemarin itu kan? Smirk.

"Owhh tugas apa? Mau aku bantu?"

Hyukkie menoleh dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun lama, tanpa menjawab, membuat Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri. "Hyukkie..." panggilnya lagi.

"Emm Kyu... Hae manis ya?" tanya Hyukkie.

Pertanyaan apa itu, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tapi ia buru-buru mengangguk. Hae memang manis kan?

"Dia juga orang yang menyenangkan?"

Meski semakin tak mengerti, Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Iya dia memang sempurna, pasti banyak yang suka padanya kan?" kemudian Hyukkie menghela nafas dan membuka buku di depannya asal.

Kyuhyun memandang Hyukkie yang kelihatan sekali sedang kesal. Tapi karena apa? Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sudah menjawab yang baik baik saja tentang Hae. Tunggu dulu... bukan karena itu kan? Apa Hyukkie sedang cemburu atau iri pada Hae? Kyuhyun tinggal memastikan saja kan.

"Emmm ya pasti banyak yang suka pada Hae, dan dia sama sepertimu."

"Hah?" Hyukkie kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan semakin yakin dengan apa maksud di balik pertanyaan Hyukkie tadi.

"Kau itu manis sekali, senyummu menawan, ah ya sifatmu juga menyenangkan. Orang pasti akan senang berdekat-dekatan denganmu."

Mata Hyukkie membulat dan memandang Kyuhyun lekat. "Be... benarkah? Aku sebagus itu?" Ekspresi yang menggemaskan bagi Kyuhyun.

Tak sadar Kyuhyun pun mendekat dan mengelus pipi Hyukkie. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku bohong?"

Bibir Hyukkie langsung membentuk senyum, gummy smilenya yang selalu sukses membuat Kyuhyun berdetak-detak. "Gomawo Kyu."

Dan tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri, Hyukkie mendekat dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun kembali dimaksudkan sebagai tanda terimakasih. Tapi sesaat setelah bibirnya menempel di pipi Kyuhyun, Hyukkie sadar sesuatu. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Ciuman pipi bukan hal yang lumrah bagi semua orang, pelan ia sedikit menjauh dari pipi Kyuhun tapi masih dalam jarak yang amat dekat itu, matanya bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan...

Flassh...

Ada sesuatu yang rasanya mengaliri hatinya, membuat Hyukkie mematung dan hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri meski ingin menjaukan wajah, meski tahu jarak sedekat ini terlalu berbahaya, karena nafsunya bisa saja tak bisa lagi dia tahan, melihat Hyukkie yang sedekat ini dengan bonus tambahan Hyukkie yang sedang mematung menatapnya. Mode pasrah yang menggoda.

Ya dan ternyata Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan lagi, wajah dan bibir itu telalu sia-sia untuk dibiarkan pikirnya. Kini ia yang mendekat perlahan, jangan sampai Hyukkie kaget. Setelah dekat diraupnya bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Mata mereka masih saling tatap. Lalu Hyukkie menutup matanya yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman lembutnya pada Hyukkie.

Bahkan setelah Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya Hyukkie masih menutup matanya rapat dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa imut di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ah rupanya kau di sini Hyukkie?"

Deg

KyuHyuk menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok tampan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Kyuhun hanya menatap datar Kibum sedangkan Hyukkie entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa takut di hatinya.

Tangan Hyukkie ditarik lembut hingga berdiri, "Ayo temani aku."

Tanpa memandang Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum menarik Hyukkie menjauh dan keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Kyuhyun langsung mendesah begitu mereka berdua tak tampak lagi. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa orang yang disukainya yang malah disukai Kibum. Padahal Kyuhyun yakin sejak awal Kibum langsung suka pada Donghae. Tapi kenapa Kibum dengan cepat berubah? Bukan gaya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kemudian dia ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Kibum datang. Dia mencium Hyukkie dan Hyukkienya sama sekali tak marah? Jangan-jangan Hyukkie juga menyukainya? Hanya saja dia belum sadar?

Tapi tunggu dulu apa Kibum tak melihat apa yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa dia terlihat santai saja?

Kyuhyun jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Lalu ia ingat Hae, dan akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas HyukHae. Setidaknya Hae jangan merasa sendirian juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun itu tampan?"

"Hmmmm?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menyedot susu strawberrynya.

"Menurutmu Kyu itu tampan?"

Masih sambil menyedot Hyukkie mengangguk. Memang Kyuhyun tampan meski baginya Kibum masih lebih tampan, tapi Kyuhyun juga tampan sih, ah pokoknya mereka berdua sama tampannya bagi Hyukkie.

"Dia juga tahu bagaimana cara bersikap terhadap orang lain kan?"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk lagi, tak tahu apa maksud Kibum bertanya.

"Semua orang pasti menyukainya kan Hyukkie? Tidak sepertiku yang terlalu dingin dan banyak ditakuti."

Hyukkie segera menggeleng dan menyimpan kotak susunya di meja. "Justru aku suka kok pada sifatmu itu. Cool dan keren."

Kibum memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Hyukkie dalam, "Jinja?"

Hyukkie yang langsung menunduk melihat ekspresi Kibum, mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Hyukkie... kau selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang... Tapi aku benar-benar lupa siapa orangnya."

Hyukkie hanya memandang Kibum yang sedang menerawang.

Wajah Hyukkie memang rasanya pernah dilihat Kibum tapi entah di mana? Bukan bukan karena dia kembaran Hae karena wajah mereka jelas-jelas memang berbeda. Yang pasti Kibum benar-benar merasa pernah melihat wajah Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati Hae dengan wajah kusut di bangkunya. Pelan Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di bangku Hae.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu Hae? Sayang kau jadi tak manis lagi."

Hae menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang memberinya senyum tipis. Hae segera menegakkan tubuh dan sedikit merapikan 'kekusutan' dirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan turun dari bangku. Menarik Kursi dari bangku samping dan duduk di sebelah Hae. Hae hanya bisa terpana. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya dengan serius Hae. Ayo aku ajari."

Entah memang Kyuhyun pandai mengajarkan atau Hae terlalu bahagia, ia merasa matematika ternyata tak sulit yang ia bayangkan. Kyuhyun ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia merasa nyaman bersama Kyuhyun hanya itu yang Hae ingat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan mengantarkan Hyukkie menuju kelas setelah menghabiskan waktu istirahat di meja kantin. Meski senang bersama Hyukkie, tapi jujur ada bagian hatinya yang kosong. Ada yang kurang dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Di pintu kelas keduanya terpaku. Pemandangan di sudut kelas itu sama-sama membuat mereka merasa sakit karena sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Donghae sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Kyuhyun. Sesekali Donghae cemberut dan menggigiti pensilnya yang membuat Kyu mencubit pipi Hae gemas atau mencabut pensilnya.

Tak ada yang bergerak, baik Kibum maupun Hyukkie hanya mampu terpaku.

Lalu sesuatu membuat mereka semakin dihantam rasa sakit ketika Hae mendekat dan mengecup pipi Kyu kilat. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Hae. Kibum merasakan amarah memasuki darahnya lebih dari ketika melihat Hyuk mencium Kyu. Tangannya terkepal tanpa dia sadari.

Hanya sebuah isakan pelan menyadarkan Kibum yang hampir saja akan menghambur ke kelas dan kembali memberi Kyuhyun pukulan.

Hyukkie terisak dengan masih menatap KyuHae. Kibum segera menarik tangan Hyukkie menjauh dari sana, ke taman belakang sekolah.

Kibum hanya memeluk Hyukkie tanpa benar-benar sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya ingin membuat namja di pelukannya ini tenang dan tak menangis lagi.

"Ah mianhae Bummie... aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku sedih..."

Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya masih dengan garis air mata yang menjejak di pipinya. Ah bukankah dia ini... Kibum ingat sekarang.

_Flash back_

_Kibum kecil sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Di belakangnya pengawal setia mengawalnya. _

"_Nah tuan muda, perhatikan dari sini saja ya."_

_Kibum mengangguk dan memandang datar pengawalnya yang berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Mereka terlalu lama, Kibum benar-benar bosan jadinya menunggu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk berjongkok sambil memain-mainkan potongan kayu. Kibum mendekat._

"_Sedang apa kau?"_

_Anak itu mendongak, dan Kibum melihat wajah anak itu begitu menyedihkan dengan air mata berlelehan di pipinya. Kibum adalah anak yang dari kecil tak pernah menangis apapun yang terjadi._

"_Kau namja kan? Memalukan namja menangis." Meski wajah anak ini manis, pakaiannya menunjukkan anak ini memang namja._

_Anak itu tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Kibum dengan tatapan sedih. _

"_Hei... kau tak bisa bicara ya?"_

_Tiba-tiba anak itu malah menangis kencang. "Huweee Hyuk kangen Hae... Hyuk tak punya teman sekarang... hiks hiks..."_

_Kibum buru-buru mendekat dan merangkul bahu anak itu, lebih karena takut disangka menganggunya oleh orang saja. "Ishh sudah kubilang namja tak boleh menangis. Diam!"_

_Namja itu malah menubruk Kibum membuat Kibum hampir oleh. Namja itu menangis di dadanya. Entah kenapa Kibum malah jadi ingin ikut memeluk namja itu. Ini kali pertamanya dia merasa dipeluk orang asing. Tapi kenapa rasanya hangat. Kibum kecil jadi ingin tersenyum._

"_Tuan muda kita pulang..."_

_Kibum dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan anak itu, dengan gaya kaku dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengangsurkannya pada namja kecil itu._

"_Aku harus pulang. Ingat namja tak boleh menangis."_

_Namja itu hanya diam dan memandang Kibum yang menjauh sambil sesekali menoleh._

_Flash back end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kibum tersenyum memandang Hyukkie yang malah memandangnya aneh campur heran. Kibum masih ingat jelas, sepulangnya dari sana, ia memaksa-maksa ayahnya untuk membawa namja kecil, yang bisa Kibum pastikan Hyukkie untuk menjadi adiknya. Tapi ayahnya malah menyuruhnya memilih pengawal pribadi yang berakhir dengan dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Jadi ini? Perasaan ini yang ia rasakan pada Hyukkie? Apakah hanya perasaan kepada seorang sosok adik saja?

"Bummie..." panggil Hyuk lagi.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa? Kau melamun?" tanya Hyukkie polos.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sepertinya ia sadar sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya ingin ia pilih.

"Tak apa. Ayo hapus air matamu itu. Namja itu tak boleh menangis. Ara?"

Hyukkie hanya memandang Kyu heran. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar ucapan ini. keningnya mengerut dan matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tingkahnya ini otomatis membuat Kibum terkekeh.

"Sudah jangan banyak berfikir, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Hyukkie menggeleng, teringat lagi apa yang tadi dia lihat di kelas. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu akrab dengan Donghae dan ia tak rela rasanya.

"Kyu menyukaimu."

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Hyukkie memandang Kibum heran.

"Hahahhaha ... Aku bodoh Hyukkie. Benar-benar bodoh." Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Aku makin tak mengerti." Kening Hyukkie semakin mengerut.

"Hahahh sudahlah, nanti kau akan mengerti."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukkie lagi, Kibum menarik Hyukkie menuju kelas. Hyukkie hanya menurut dengan otak masih berfikir keras apa maksud dari ucapan Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku jadi mengerti sedikit soal matematika Hyukkie..." pekik Hae begitu Hyukkie datang. Kyu sudah tak ada ketika Kibum mengantar Hyukkie ke kelas.

Kibum memberi Hae senyum dan kembali keluar.

"Iya kah?" Hyukkie ikut tersenyum dan itu benar-benar tulus, meski sakit hati melihat tadi Hae bercanda-canda dengan Kyu, tapi ia tetap sayang pada Hae dan ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan Hae.

"Kyu benar-benar pengajar yang hebat dia membuat hal yang rumit jadi terlihat mudah. Tidak seperti Minho atau Kibum.." upsss Hae menutup mulutnya.

"Kibum? Jadi kau sempat diajari Kibum? Kapan?"

"Emmmm i..itu... kemarin dia tiba-tiba saja datang. Dan dia membantuku mengajari menggantikan Minho... emmm kau tak marah kan?"

Hyukkie malah melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia merasa lebih marah saat melihat Kyu bersama Hae daripada mendengar ini?

"Lalu... emmm aku tak sanggup lagi berbohong ... Hyukkie... waktu itu...aku..."

Hyukkie menatap Hae tak mengerti. Dengan tersendat Hae menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan entahlah kini rasanya malah biasa saja. Kenapa? Padahal baru kemarin ia merasa sedih ketika tahu Hae suka pada Kibum. Lagi pula bukankah dia juga sudah ber... omo... Hyukkie baru ingat apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan tadi. Bukankah dia dan Kyu... dan perasaannya tadi...

"Hyukkie... kau kena..?

Baru saja Hae akan bertanya guru masuk dan mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Hae tadi?" Kibum berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Sepertinya ini bukan urusan anda Tuan Muda."

Kibum berdecak. "Kyu berhenti bersikap formal begitu padaku. Dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Kyuhyun memberi senyum pada Kibum, "Baiklah ini bukan urusanmu."

"Ishhhh kau ini... Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Ada apa tuan muda, kenapa anda tiba-tiba tertarik soal Hae, bukankah anda sudah memilih Hyukkie. Atau anda benar-benar ingin keduanya?"

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun bisa semenyebalkan ini. "Kau sendiri, bukankah kau suka pada Hyukkie, tapi dengan mudahnya menyukai Hae."

"Ah anda salah bukankah anda yang tak memberi pilihan lain Tuan Muda, Lagipula Hae tidak terlalu buruk. Dia manis, polos, lucu, menyenangkan untuk..."

"Berhenti Kyu!"

Kyuhyun malah semakin semangat memanasi tuan muda yang kadang bodoh soal perasaan itu. "Matanya seperti anak-anak sungguh menggemaskan. Senyumnya tipis dan indah.. bibirnya..."

"Kyu kubilang berhenti!" desis Kibum.

"Wae?"

Kibum tak menjawab.

"Kau cemburu Tuan Muda?"

Masih tak menjawab.

"Ah aku tak tahu kalau ternyata tuan mudaku pengecut!"

"**YA AKU CEMBURU CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Kibum yang hanya disambut seringaian Kyuhyun.**

"Puas?" desis Kibum ketika Kyuhyun tak menyahut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mianhae... kau tahu kan aku dari dulu memang bodoh soal perasaan. Aku hanya merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. kau tahu kan bagaimana aku dibesarkan."

Lirih dan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau jadi menyesal dan merasa kejam. Ya Kibum tidak seperti dirinya yang masih bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Dari kecil Kibum sudah dididik keras, sebagai pewaris perusahaan gelap, ia mungkin bahkan tak pernah diizinkan menangis atau takut.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang. "Aku yang minta maaf..."

Kibum berbalik dan mereka pun berpelukan. "Baiklah lupakan! Sekarang bagaimana caranya agar kita mendapatkan pilihan kita yang seharusnya? Hyukkie akan mudah ditaklukan tapi Hae?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Tuan Mudanya ini memang ya terlalu ambisius. "Tunggu dulu kenapa kau sadar kalau yang kau sukai Hae?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Hyukkie ketika kecil dan aku langsung menyukainya sebagai adik. Aku sempat tak mengenalinya dan membuatku salah mengartikan perasaanku padanya. Begitulah!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Ah sepertinya aku juga pernah bertemu Hae, tapi entah kapan dan di mana. Ah lupakan, bagaimana jadinya strateginya?"

Mereka berdua pun tampak berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menyeringai. Sepertinya kita harus peringatkan si kembar dari pasangan Tuan Muda dan Pengawal yang setengah pervert ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

"**Kibummie tolong aku.. hiks... maafkan aku..." Donghae berdesis lirih sambil duduk di sudut ruangan gelap itu.**

**Chap depan ^^**

Yang ripiunya LOG IN udah di bales di PM masing masing ya :D

Balasan buat yang gak log in :

Guest : udah dilanjut ^^

ChwangMine95 : Cuma mau bilang satu kata "AKU PADAMU" eh... itu dua kata ya... heheh ayo ripiu lagi ya :D

ArenaKyuminElf : ya ini udah apdet cepet lagi kan? ^^

Lynda : udah lanjut nie.. Kibum mulai sadar (kibum : Aku dari dulu juga sadar !)

Fitri jewel hyukkie : udah udah dilanjut #teriak bareng Kai

Kyukyu : udah lanjut :D

Arumfishy : udah dilanjut nie.. mereka mulai sadar :D

Kyuqie : udah apdet kilat nie :D

Lee Eun Jae udah lanjut :D

Guest : udah kilat nie :D

Kimimaki : hehheh sekarang dia udah sadar :D

Thiefhanie fha : udah dilanjut secepat yang saya bisa :D

Mind to review again ^^ #bbuing bbuing bareng HYUKKIE


	6. Chapter 6

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum begitu bangun pagi dan mendapati Kyuhyun bergelung di sampingnya. Ingatannya langsung tertuju pada permbicaraan mereka semalam. Dan rasa lega bahwa tak ada masalah lagi antara mereka berdua, itu begitu membuatnya bahagia.

Jujur ia sempat merasa kehilangan Kyuhyun belakangan ini.

Lalu setelah puas tersenyum senyum sendiri. Tangannya begerak-gerak meluruskan badannya yang kaku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang langsung bangkit dan ikut merenggangkan badan.

"Ne. Ayo mandi, kita akan melakukan banyak hal penting kan hari ini?" Kibum memberikan smirk tampannya yang langsung disambut smirk Kyuhyun yang tak kalah mempesona.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Tenang saja. Tinggal perintah kan?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Ah iya kenapa aku masih lupa kalau kau ini adalah Tuan Muda."

"Hahahhah terima saja nasibmu Kyu. Aku ini stok terakhir Tuan Muda yang kaya dan rupawan."

"Ciiih..." Kyuhnyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tanpa menoleh, "Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu sombongmu. Lebih baik aku mandi."

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil dan memandang Kyuhyun yang benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

Alangkah indahnya hidup ternyata, sahabat terbaik di sampingnya, sosok adik yang lucu dan menggemaskan, dan tambahan plus seorang calon kekasih hati yang sempurna. Bukankah hidup ini terlalu indah untuk disiakan. Masih dengan senyum keci yang membuat wajahnya semakin kelihatan tampan, Kibum bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa si kembar dan pasangan Tuan Muda-Pengawal kita bertemu di gerbang. Kibum memberi seringaian kecil sedangkan Kyuhyun memberi senyum evil kecil pada si kembar. Hyukkie masih ingat peristiwa kemarin jadi ia hanya diam saja pada Kyuhyun yang langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

Ah iya, Kyuhyun sudah diceritakan soal itu oleh Kibum. Hyukkie mungkin cemburu pada Hae. Kyuhyun pun maju selangkah dan dengan pelan plus lembut mengambil tangan Hyukkie yang langsung membulatkan matanya heran.

Hyukkie tadi hampir yakin Kyuhnyun akan kembali menarik Hae dan membawanya ke suatu tempat sebelum kelas masuk.

"Hae, aku pinjam Hyukkie ya!" Kyuhyun tetap menatap Hyukkie sambil mengulum senyum meski ia sedang meminta izin pada Hae.

Lalu tanpa bersusah-susah payah menunggu jawaban Hae, Kyuhyun menarik Hyukkie menuju ke arah tempat bersejarah bagi mereka. Hae yang masih membuka mulutnya setengah hendak menjawab, hanya bisa mematung.

Hae hampir akan menyusul KyuHyuk ketika tangannya ditarik.

Mata Hae membulat. Takut-takut ia menatap Kibum. Sejak kejadian itu mereka belum pernah berdekat-dekatan lagi. Hae bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jujur waktu itu ia hanya terkejut, bukan marah. Tapi mungkin ada sih rasa kesal sedikit. Entahlah Hae jadi bingung sendiri.

"Biarkan mereka. Kita juga perlu membicarakan sesuatu Hae!"

Jantung Hae berdegupan. Ia belum siap dengan ini. ia masih belum bisa memutuskan apa sebenarnya perasaannya pada Kibum. Ia masih lebih yakin kalau dia suka pada Kyuhyun. Tapi tarikan tangan Kibum bukanlah hal yang bisa ditolak Hae. ia hanya membiarkan dirinya diseret Kibum. Pikirannya menerawang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie masih tak bisa bersuara meski kini mereka sampai di ruang musik. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mendudukkan Hyukkie di kursi depan piano. Lalu ia ikut duduk di sampingnya. Masih tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, Hyukkie hanya memandang Kyuhyun, tapi buru-buru memandang ke arah lain ketika Kyuhyun balas memandangnya, yang tentu saja itu membuahkan senyum dari Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Kyuhyun melemaskan jari-jarinya lalu dia meletakkannya di atas tuts piano. Kemudian pelan dan lembut ia mulai menekan-nekan tuts-tuts itu beraturan.

Ting Ting Ting

Suara lembut mulai mengalun. Mirip suara gelas yang dipukul lembut dengan sendok. Begitu lembut dan ceria. Melodi ini mengingatkan Hyukkie akan awal musim hujan. Di mana hujan masih malu-malu turun. Rintiknya yang menjatuhi atap atau kaca jendela, seperti ini melodinya. Meski mengingatkan akan hujat, melodi ini tetap terdengar ceria.

Hyukkie mau tak mau jadi tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan badannya otomatis bergerak pelan ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti irama lagunya. Hyukkie belum pernah mendengar irama ini di lagu manapun apakah ini...?

Tanpa sadar Hyukkie memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Wajah tampannya terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan dengan mata terpejam dan ekspresi menghayati seperti itu. Ditambah lagi back ground musik ini. Hyukkie tak bisa berkedip menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan memandang Hyukkie yang belum sempat memalingkan pandangan untuk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberi senyum manis, yang hanya bisa Hyukkie balas dengan mulut menganga dan mata membulat. Lagu itu, senyum Kyuhyun, semua itu hanya membuatnya terpana.

"Apa permainanku buruk?" masih dengan senyum itu, Kyuhyun bertanya, membuat Hyukkie jadi tak bisa berfikiran jernih.

Setelah lama ia baru bisa memproses apa maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dan respon yang ia mampu hanya menggeleng masih dengan mulut terbukanya.

"Emmmm mau tahu judul lagu ini. Ya irama ini aku sendiri yang menciptakannya."

Kembali yang bisa Hyukkie lakukan adalah mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama.

"_**SARANGHAE LEE HYUK JAE..."**_

Dan Hyukkie rasanya ingin pingsan di tempat saat itu juga. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. Kemudian wajahnya juga mendekat dan detik berikutnya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan pasangan yang satu lagi. Mari kita intip bersama.

Mereka sedang duduk dan menjulurkan kaki di rumput. Saling bersisian. Tapi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tak ada yang membuka suara. Hae, dengan alasan yang sudah jelas kan, dia bingung. Lalu si Tuan Muda? Dia juga rupanya didera rasa yang sama. Setelah semuanya jelas, bahwa yang dia sukai sejak awal adalah Hae, ia malah jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Ummm..." Kibum memutuskan sebagai pria paling gentle di muka bumi ini, dia yang harus memulai. "Maaf untuk yang waktu itu!"

Hae langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia memaki dalam hatinya kenapa ia malah jadi teringat jelas apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Di perpustakaan itu.

"Emm aku benar-benar tak sadar apa yang aku lakukan."

Hae mendesah kecewa dalam hatinya. Jadi Kibum tak sadar melakukan itu? Padahal kadang di luar kesadaran Hae sering berfikir bahwa alasan Kibum tiba-tiba menciumnya adalah karena Kibum benar-benar tulus menyukainya. Ternyata tidak! Donghae sungguh kecewa.

"Hae...?"

Hae mendongak dan menatap Kibum tanpa sadar dengan pandangan sedikit sedih. "Lupakan!"

Kibum yang merasa hatinya tertusuk begitu saja jadi bingung sendiri. Apa tadi ia salah bicara? Tanyanya dalam hati. Atau apakah Hae memang tak ada perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Sudah?" Hae berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

Kibum segera menahan tangan Hae yang akan berjalan. Bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan itu? Pikir Kibum bingung. Padahal semalam saat berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun semua terlihat mudah. Tapi setelah bertemu langsung dan harus praktek, Kibum malah bingung.

Hae tetap berdiri dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam Kibum.

"Hae.. emm... aku soal hutang itu sebenarnya... ah sebenarnya aku...!"

Hae mendesah, ia bahkan tadi sempat berharap Kibum akan mengatakan suka, dan dia malah mengatakan soal hutang.

"Aku akan membayarnya kalau aku sudah punya Tuan Muda!" bentak Hae.

Lalu ia menyentakkan lengan Kibum keras dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang wajah berseri-serinya benar-benar menambah kadar ketampanannya dan malah membuat Kibum jadi sebal.

Kibum menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kau melakukannya sesuai rencana kita kan?"

Kibum menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ishhh jangan bilang kau tidak melakukannya? Menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau kau sebenarnya berniat melupakan soal hutang itu dan serius menyukai Hae?"

Dengan putus asa Kibum menggeleng. "Aku bermaksud mengatakan itu Kyu, tapi entahlah yang terjadi malah aku gugup dan tak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan."

"Kau ini, kalau kau bicara sepotong-sepotong dia akan salah faham tahu?"

Kibum kini memandang Kyuhyun, tangannya mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun yang langsung membulatkan matanya, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kyu?" wajah memelas itu. jarang sekali Kibum menampakkannya.

Kyuhyun langsung memberinya senyum menawan, "Kita masih ada plan B kan?"

Muka Kibum seketika mencerah kembali. Ia lalu segera melepaskan tangannya dan kembali berekspresi datar plus smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menggerutu di samping Hyukkie. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berdiri di gerbang rumah menunggu panggeran mereka upss... maksudnya duo Tuan Muda dan Pengawal itu menjemput. Hyukkie tentunya suka rela. Tapi Hae, ia setengah dipaksa Hyukkie yang tak mau berkencan sendirian,

"Hae kan Cuma nonton... katanya kau tak masalah atas hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun..."

Iya Hae memutuskan untuk mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun setelah sadar yang sebenarnya disukainya diam-diam jauh dari dasar hatinya yang tersembunyi adalah Kibum si Tuan Muda menyebalkan. Hae menghela nafas dan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Aku tak apa kok Hyukkie."

Hyukkie segera menggenggam tangan Hae dengan erat dan tersenyum manis. Tak lama mobil si Tuan Muda dan Pengawal pun datang. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk pasangan masing-masing.

Hyukkie tersenyum manis menerimanya, sedangkan Hae tentu saja dengan muka masam. Mobil pun melaju menuju bioskop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Film yang dipilih si kembar adalah film bergenre komedi, maka batal sudah rencana pervert si Tuan Muda dan pengawal. Tadinya mereka berniat mengajak menonton film horor (agar dipeluk-peluk duo penakut itu) atau film romantis (agar si kembar kebawa romantis). Tapi mereka tetap bahagia melihat pasangannya masing-masing tertawa terbahak-bahak. Soal Pervert bisa difikirkan lagi lain kali kan. Masih banyak waktu.

Keluar dari bioskop suasana jadi ceria, bahkan Hae pun sedikit lebih baik ekspresi wajahnya.

"Nah aku ada urusan dulu ya Hae aku janji takkan lama, dan kita tetap pulang bersama ke rumah... Pinjam Hyukkienya ya..."

Kembali belum sempat Hae bereaksi, Kyuhyun sudah menarik Hyukkie menjauh dan Hae hanya bisa memandang punggung KyuHyuk.

"Ayo Hae..."

Hae menatap Kibum yang hendak menggapai tangannya, tajam. Kibum pun mengurungkan niatnya, dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini di tempat yang romantis, dan aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Tapi sepertinya sulit membawamu ke sana. Jadi aku katakan di sini saja ya, aku sebenarnya hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu Hae. Aku bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku. Jadi aku ..."

Hae mendengus, ia masih kesal soal tadi. "Berhenti mempermainkanku Tuan Muda!"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu! Aku serius, soal hutang itu hanya..."

"Hutang lagi... "

"Dengarkan dulu aku sampai selesai..."

"Aku mau pulang!" Hae melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kibum yang menghela nafas. Kenapa Hae begitu keras kepala sih?

Melihat punggung Hae yang makin menjauh. Kibum buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengejar Hae. begitu bersisian, Kibum membuka kaca jendelanya, dan berteriak pada Hae.

"Hae baiklah kalau kau tak mau mendengar ocehanku, ayo masuk! Aku antar!"

Hae pura-pura tidak mendengar dan ia tetap berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hae... kumohon!" bahkan kata mohon yang sakral untuk Kibum ucapkan pun, keluar.

Tapi Hae terlanjur malu, kesal, marah, dan bahkan ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. ia tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kibum.

Kibum yang kesal akhirnya punya akal untuk sedikit memberi Hae pelajaran.

"Baiklah terserah kau!"

Kibum pun menjalankan mobil kencang meninggalkan Hae yang kini mematung. Setelah lama ia pun mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia harus segengsi dan sekeras kepala itu sih? Baru saja Hae akan menghubungi Hyukkie, seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang dan menariknya paksa menuju mobil.

Hae langsung teringat pada Kibum dan berharap Kibum menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Kibum kembali setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berdiam diri di sebuah persimpangan. Sepertinya Hae pasti akan menyerah sekarang. Ini bukan tempat dengan mobil umum bersliweran. Kibum juga sudah mewanti-wanti agar KyuHyuk menonaktifkan ponsel mereka.

Tapi begitu kembali, tak ada Hae di sana. Kibum buru-buru mencarinya juga mendatangi Kyuhyuk yang tempatnya telah dia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

Begitu tersadar Hae ada di sebuah ruang kecil yang gelap. Tangan dan kakinya terikat. Rasa takut mulai menjalari hatinya. dimana ini? siapa yang menculiknya? Seingatnya dia tak puya musuh. Lalu terbayang bagaimana korban-korban penculikan itu diperlakukan, seperti yang dilihatnya di TV, dan Hae bertambah takut jadinya.

"**Kibummie tolong aku.. hiks... maafkan aku..." Donghae berdesis lirih sambil duduk di sudut ruangan gelap itu.**

Pintu terbuka dan beberapa sosok yang menurut Hae menyeramkan, menyeringai padanya. Hae tak kenal orang-orang itu. Hatinya semakin keras memanggil-manggil Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

"**Saranghae Kim Kibum..." desis Hae.**

"**Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Kibum tersenyum dalam hati**

**#chap depan**

Karena ada yang minta buruan di POST jadi balasan ripiunya belum sempet diketik  
mianhae ya #BOW


	7. Chapter 7

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun malah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Kibum. Sayangnya sang Tuan Muda yang sedang amat panik ini tak bisa mengerti kode dari Kyuhyun. Dia malah memberi Kyuhyun _death glare_.

"Kyu ini bukan saatnya main-main ayo kita cari Hae!"

"Hae akan baik-baik saja kan Kyu... ? Dia diculik siapa? Bagaimana kalau dia diapa-apakan?" Hyukkie mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun memberi tatapan tajam pada Hae sebelum kemudian memeluk Hyukkie erat, hingga Hyukkie memunggungi Kibum. Ia kemudian memberi isyarat bibir pada Kibum, yang sejujurnya untuk saat ini sulit sekali Kibum mengerti. Ayolah ia sedang kalut sekarang.

Lalu satu kata yang sepertinya Kyuhyun ulang-ulang akhirnya bisa dimengerti Kibum, dan ia langsung merasa bodoh sendiri. **Rencana C.** Bukankah waktu itu mereka sampai berdiskusi sepuluh rencana untuk menaklukan si kembar. Sayangnya, Kibum pikir dengan cara kesatu saja mereka akan bisa ditaklukan, maka ia mengabaikan rencana selanjutnya. Ternyata yang berhasil dengan rencana A, hanya Kyuhyun.

Rencana C memang agak mirip ah tidak... lebih tepatnya amat sangat mirip cerita sinetron. Mengirim orang untuk pura-pura menculik si kembar, kemudian mereka datang sebagai pahlawan, hingga si kembar pun jatuh cinta. Tapi ya tak ada pilihan lain, semua opsi mereka pertimbangkan.

Belum sempat Kibum melengkungkan senyum lega, ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk.

"_**Tuan Muda maaf kami tak bisa membantu anda. Tuan besar tiba-tiba memerintahkan kami kembali ke markas."**_

Mulut Kibum membulat. Rencana C itu kan mereka yang akan menjadi si penculik. Kalau mereka kembali, lalu Hae? Siapa yang menculiknya?

Kibum segera memisahkan pelukan Kyuhyuk. Hyukkie menatap KiHyun bergantian tak mengerti.

"Hae benar-benar diculik Kyu, ayo berhenti bermesraan."

Sebelum Kyu banyak bertanya, Kibum menyodorkan ponselnya. Setelah Kyu membaca sejenak, ia segera menarik Hyukkie untuk masuk ke mobil. Kibum ikut masuk ke belakang setelah mengunci mobilnya sendiri.

"Di mana terakhir kali Hae berada?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa meter dekat bioskop!" jawab Kibum dengan nada gusar. Tuan Muda kita ini benar-benar amat khawatir sekarang, dan menyesali sikap bodohnya tadi yang meninggalkan Hae.

Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan mobilnya kembali ke bioskop. Tak lama mereka pun sampai ke tempat itu. Tak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Hae seperti hilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku kira mereka tak memakai mobil, aku dari arah sana dan belum ada mobil yang lewat, kau dari arah sana kan?" Kyuhyun menunjuk arah depan dan belakang mereka.

Kibum mengangguk, "Iya dan belum ada mobil yang lewat juga! Tapi bisa juga mereka memakai mobil dan memasukannya ke dalam gedung di dekat-dekat sini, jadi mereka tidak melewati kita."

Giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangguk, ia lalu membuka ponselnya dan mengotak-atik sebentar. "Feelingku mereka ke sana! Mereka tidak mungkin ke tempat ramai kan. Jalan yang gelap dan sepi ada dua, ke arah gedung itu atau ke sebelah kiri bioskop. Tapi gedung itu agak ramai."

"Baik ayo cari! Semakin lama semakin berbahaya." Kibum langsung berlari sesaat setelah berkata.

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak pada Hyukkie, "Pegang lenganku erat-erat Hyukkie!" Kyuhyun tak mungkin meninggalkan Hyukkie di sini kan? Meskipun dia juga takut membawa Hyukkie ke sana. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Lalu secepat kilat mereka pun mengikuti Kibum.

"Apa mungkin ini musuh kita?" teriak Kibum dari depan tanpa menoleh.

"Tak ada kesimpulan lain, pasti musuh kita!"

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi. "Di sini Kyu?" tanya Kibum sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Gerbang tinggi itu digembok dari dalam. Kyu berpandangan dengan Kibum. Lalu mereka saling mengangguk. Kibum segera memanjat gerbang itu. Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah Hyukkie. Ia kemudian berjongkok.

"Naik ke punggungku Hyukkie!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundaknya.

Hyukkie tersenyum kecil, ia malah menarik tangan Kyu agar berdiri, "Aku bisa kok Kyu... Lihat ya?"

Kyuhyun pun dibuat terpana, ketika dengan mudah Hyukkie naik memanjat pagar tinggi itu. Lalu sudah ada dibalik gerbang dan tersenyum manis pada Kyu.

"Kyu... ayooo... Hae dalam bahaya kan..." suara merajuk yang menggemaskan itu membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar. Owh Kyuhyun bagaimana mungkin kau lupa kalau orang yang kau sayangi itu kan jago dance yang berarti dia kan punya kelenturan badan yang bagus.

Setelah selesai dengan analisisnya, Kyuhyun pun memanjat dan tak lama sudah ada di samping kekasihnya. Mereka kemudian berlari ke arah gedung.

Kibum terlihat sedang mengendap ke sebuah ruangan. Dia menoleh karena menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyuk. Kembali terjadi isyarat mata yang hanya dimengerti oleh dua orang itu saja. Sementara Hyukkie berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa ruangan sebelumya, kosong!" bisik Kibum begitu mereka mendekat. "ini yang terakhir." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menempelkan telinganya, tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik Hyukkie untuk bersembunyi di balik lemari besar. Kibum pun bersembunyi ke arah sebaliknya. Rupanya ada suara langkah menuju pintu dari arah ruangan itu.

Benar saja pintu terbuka dan dua orang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Dia manis juga..." kata orang satu yang langsung membuat Kibum menggemeletukkan giginya marah. Tapi tentunya dia menahan diri.

"Dia kasar dan liar! Badanku sakit kena tendangannya." Suara dua terlihat menggerak-gerakkan pinggangnya.

"Besok baru kita hubungi orang itu! Aku ingin tahu ekspresinya kalau melihat orang yang disukainya ada di genggaman kita hahahhahha."

"Lebih baik lagi kalau kita rusak dulu, Kim Kibum pasti akan terpukul!"

"Ide bagus!"

Dan Kibum tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya membuat Kyuhyuk mau tak mau ikut keluar juga.

"Berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja, kalian akan kuhabisi." desis Kibum tajam.

Kedua orang itu langsung terdiam dan memandang Kibum takut, seakan melihat hantu.

"Cih orang bodoh seperti kalian mau mencoba bermain-main denganku. Yang benar saja. Ah aku tahu siapa kalian, kalian dari perusahaan saingan aboeji kan? Ciiih kalian ini!"

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah kedua orang itu menjadi cerah, "Hahha berhenti beromong besar! Kalian akan habis karena mendatangi saran macan!"

Lalu dia bertepuk tangan masih dengan tawa memuakkannya, dan entah dari mana, bermunculan banyak orang. Kyuhyun langsung memegang lengan Hyukkie amat erat. Kenapa tak dia tinggalkan Hyukkie di mobil tadi, pikirnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ini lebih berbahaya, ah tapi kalau ditinggal di mobil mereka juga mungkin bisa saja menculik Hyukkie.

"Kalian kira kami sebodoh itu, mengambil tempat yang akan mudah kalian temukan?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali berpandangan. Baiklah mereka memang sedikit bodoh karena tak memperkirakan ini.

"Kalian selalu memotong jalan kami. Dan kini giliran kami memberi pembalasan. Serang!"

Serempak orang-orang itu menyerang membabi buta.

Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun memegang lengan Hyukie, ternyata lepas juga. "Lari Hyukkie!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memblokir serangan ke arah Hyukkie.

Tapi begitu bisa sedikit menoleh, dia mendapati Hyukkie yang tengah memberi tendangan dan pukulan pada beberapa orang. Kyuhyun terpana, dan semakin ternganga ketika melihat Hyukkie dengan gerakan cepat melayangkan tinju ke arahnya, ah bukan ke arah sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya lagi ke arah orang yang akan memukulnya dari belakang karena tadi ia sedang lengah.

Hyukkie tersenyum manis, dan berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, "Apa aku lupa bilang kalau aku bisa karate sedikit, Hae juga bisa bela diri juga kok, dia belajar boxing."

Kyuhyun masih menganga. Hyukkienya yang manis dan imut itu bisa karate?

Hyukkie yang melihat Kyuhyun tetap asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan orang-orang itu.

Kyuhyun tak bisa terpana lama-lama meski ingin, ia juga harus melawan orang-orang itu dan sesekali dia masih melirik Hyukkie yang gerakan badannya tetap cantik di matanya meski itu gerakan karate sekalipun.

Selesai.

Mereka semua bergelimpangan. Dan dua orang bodoh itu sudah kabur entah ke mana. Mereka hanya orang bodoh dan pengecut. Kibum segera menghambur ke ruangan itu diikuti KyuHyuk tentunya.

Dan jantung Kibum rasanya ingin berhenti melihat sosok yang terbaring di sudut itu. Hae mungkin benar-benar melawan, karena kondisinya sedikit menggenaskan.

"Hha... Hae..." Kibum bersimpuh dan membalikan badan Hae kemudian mendudukkannya dan menyanganya dengan badannya sendiri.

Mata Hae terbuka lemah, "Bummie... ma.. maafkan aku..." nafasnya tak beraturan. Wajahnya lebam di beberapa bagian.

"Lupakan... aku yang salah Hae..." lalu Kibum menggendong hae dan membawanya berlari ke luar. Untungnya gerbang sudah terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum berusaha tetap terjaga meski matanya sudah amat lelah dan mengantuk. Hae belum siuman dari pingsannya. Seluruh lukanya sudah diobati. Untunglah ayah si kembar sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk pekerjaan. Kalau tidak entah apa yang harus ia jelaskan. Dia bisa menggunakan kekuasaannya tapi pada ehm calon ayah mertua ia ingin memberi kesan baik kan?

Kyuhyun sedang tidur sambil duduk dan berangkulan di sofa. Kibum mendesah iri, betapa inginnya dia seperti pasangan itu. Tapi sulit. Ah tunggu dulu, tadi sebelum pingsan kan Hae meminta maaf, semoga saja hatinya sudah melembut sekarang, pikir Kibum sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Terdengar suara erangan pelan, Kibum benar-benar terjaga sekarang. Hae terlihat bergerak-gerak. Matanya terbuka pelan dan berhasil bertatapan langsung dengan Kibum. Kibum memberi senyum manis, tapi mata Hae langsung membulat dan dia memalingkan wajahnya. Kibum menarik nafas, ternyata tetap takkan mudah.

"Hae ada yang sakit?"

Hae menggeleng cepat, tapi tetap tak mau memandang Kibum.

"Syukurlah. Aku tenang sekarang." Kibum menghela nafas lega.

Lalu tanpa diduga ia naik dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hae.

"Yaaa... apa yang kau lakukan?" Hae sedikit menjauh, tapi tak bisa terlalu jauh karena ia akan terjatuh kalau memilih menggeserkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ikut tidur Hae, aku janji hanya tidur, aku benar-benar lelah." Dan tak berapa lama karena lega dan lelah, Kibum benar-benar tertidur.

Hae hanya bisa memandang wajah Kibum yang sedang terpejam dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Bahkan Hae baru berani berkedip setelah melihat napas teraturnya tanda dia benar-benar sudah tertidur.

Hae menatap Kibum sedih, ia sudah yakin sekarang, ia benar-benar mencintai Kibum. Tapi bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Ia sudah terlalu malu dengan sikap kasar dan penolakannya selama ini. Hae menghela nafas. Pelan tangannya terangkat dan merapikan rambut Kibum yang bertebaran acak di keningnya.

Lalu karena ia juga lelah, ia tertidur setelah tanpa sadar merapatkan diri pada tubuh Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAA..."

Dan yang dilihat KyuHyuk yang terbangun dari tidur karena teriakan di pagi buta itu adalah, Kibum yang terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi sakit, dan Hae yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidur dengan mata melotot pada Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aishhh ini sakit Hae!" Kibum berdiri dan sedikit mengusap bagian belakangnya. Haaah mau dikemanakan image coolnya?

KyuHyuk masih tak mengerti dan memandang ke dua orang itu heran.

"Kau pervert BUMMIE! Kenapa kau memelukku saat tidur?"

Kibum mendengus malas.

"Asal kau tahu kau yang memelukku dan itu amat erat, aku sampai terbangun, tapi tak kulepaskan agar kau tak terbangun. Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Yang benar saja!" nada Kibum mulai tinggi sekarang.

KyuHyuk mengerti sekarang. Hae yang kaget melihat Kibum memeluknya mendorong Kibum hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran tadi.

Hae sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf, tapi kembali ia terlalu malu dan bingung.

"Baik terserah kau sekarang! Aku selalu saja salah di matamu!"

Kibum keluar tanpa melihat ke arah Hae lagi, ia tak menyadari kalau Hae sedang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca.

Hyukkie segera melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun dan mendekat ke arah kembarannya. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hae, kemudian menarik bahunya hingga kepala Hae bersandar di bahunya. Walau bagaimanapun mereka kembar meski tidak identik, Hyukkie tahu perasaan Hae sekarang.

"Aku bodoh ..." desis Hae.

Hyukkie memandang Kyu meminta bantuan lewat matanya agar Kyu membujuk Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mendapati Kibum sedang duduk di kursi depan ruangan. Wajahnya sedang ia tangkup dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengelus pundak Kibum.

"Kau mau menyerah?"

Kibum segera bangkit dan memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Ah baiklah kau tak mungkin menyerah!" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Aku hanya lelah dan kesal sedikit." Desis Kibum.

"Hae itu memang keras kepala. Kurasa dia sudah luluh padamu Tuan Muda meski bukan dengan rencana yang telah kita persiapkan."

Kibum sedikit tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya gengsi Bummie."

Kibum menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu hanya rencana kesepuluh kita yang bisa menaklukannya."

Hah? Kyuhyun menatap Kibum heran. Kibum hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Siangnya, Hae sudah bisa pulang. Kibum ikut mengantar, tapi ia hanya diam tak sedikitpun bersuara. Jujur itu membuat Hae jadi merasa sedih. Ia kira Kibum sudah benar-benar menyerah. Dan Hae pun tak henti mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Betapa rindunya ia mendengar suara Kibum.

Diam-diam lewat ujung mata, Hae melirik Kibum yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tampang datar. Pasangan KyuHyuk kembali tertidur di jok belakang

"Ehemmmm..."

Hae berdehem mencoba untuk membuat Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi Kibum tetap asyik dengan tatapan matanya ke arah jalan raya. Hae bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Tak sengaja bahunya yang terluka terbentur pintu mobil membuatnya mengaduh.

"Awww..."

Kibum langsung menoleh dan di luar kesadarannya bertanya khawatir, "_Gwaenchana_?"

Hae tersenyum sedikit dan bersorak dalam hati. Ia segera menggeleng.

Kibum kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Dengar Hae kau adalah pacarku mulai sekarang!"

"_Mwo_?" teriak Donghae kaget.

"Kau pacarku mulai sekarang!" jawab Kibum malas.

"Ishhh selalu seenaknya saja sendiri!" gerutu Hae sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemandangan luar.

Tiba-tiba Kibum mengerem mobilnya membuat semua isi mobil kecuali Kibum terbentur ke depan. KyuHyuk mengaduh di belakang, Hae juga, keningnya terasa berdenyut.

"Kau..." ucapan Hae terhenti begitu saja begitu melihat wajah Kibum yang amat dekat dengannya. matanya membulat!

"Pilih sendiri! Bayar hutang saat ini juga, atau kau jadi pacarku!"

Mata Hae mengerjap. Tentu saja ia memilih jadi pacar Kibum bukan karena alasan hutang lagi tapi karena ia memang mencintainya.

"Baiklah diam berati iya. Kau jadi pacarku mulai sekarang. Lagipula kau tak punya uang kan untuk membayar hutangmu!"

Kibum menyeringai lalu dengan kecepatan super mengecup bibir Hae yang terbuka. Melumatnya ketika tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Baru setelah tangan Kibum ikut bekerja, Hae sadar dan mendorong bahu Kibum.

"Kau..."

"Berani memakiku? Bayar hutangnya!" Kibum menyeringai lagi.

Dan Hae hanya bisa menggerutu pelan. Ia kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaca jendela lagi. Kibum sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup mata Hyukkie dan memberinya pandangan, 'kau telah mengotori mata polos kekasihku'. Yang langsung Kibum balas, 'seperti kau tidak melakukannya saja'.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus, "Ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

"Baiklah **Tuan Muda**!" sindir Kibum dengan penekanan pada kata Tuan Muda.

"Hahhaha kau memang pengawalku yang paling baik." Balas Kyuhyun.

Kibum pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik pada Hae. terlihat jelas ujung pipinya tertarik, dia sedang tersenyum. Tak salah Kibum memilih cara ini. dengan ini Hae tak merasa gengsi karena kesannya kan dia terpaksa menerima cinta Kibum.

"Kyu... mau sampai kapan kau menutup mataku?"

"Ah... _mianhae_..."

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hyukkie kemudian mengusap rambutnya. Hyukkie segera memberi _gummy smile, _yang membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi itu.

"Appo..." rengek Hyukkie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa senang.

"Ya ya ya... berhenti bermesraan!" bentak Kibum, ia melihat pemandangan itu lewat kaca.

"Ah ada yan iri Hyukkie."

Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie pun tertawa bersama, sedangkan Hae hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai, Kibum segera menggendong Donghae di punggungnya tanpa memperdulikan sama sekali protes dari Hae. kemudian dengan lembut dia mendudukkan Hae di kursi ruang tamu. Suara ponsel Kibum berdering.

"_**Pinjam dulu mobilmu ya, aku akan mengajak Hyukkie jalan-jalan. Kau nikmati saja waktumu bersama Donghae. Nanti aku kembali untuk menjemputmu, Tuan Muda yang sedang kasmaran."**_

Kibum tersenyum kecil, dan dengan cepat membalas pesan itu.

"Hyukkie kemana?" tanya Hae.

"Kyuhyun mengajaknya berjalan-jalan."

Hae hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tapi tak lama kembali ia didera perasaan takut dan bingung. Mau apa kalau dia hanya berdua dengan Kibum.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Eoh?"

Kibum menghela nafas, "Aku memang menyebalkan dan bukan orang yang bisa romantis. Tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu Hae. Ah belum pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini, yang membuatku jadi seperti orang bodoh. Banyak kata-kataku yang kulanggar sendiri."

"Kau sadar juga!" desis Hae ketus.

"Tapi yang pasti aku mencintaimu Hae!" Lalu tanpa Hae duga, Kibum bersimpuh dengan lututnya. Pelan ditariknya lengan Hae, mengecupnya lembut. "_Saranghae_ Lee Donghae..."

Kembali yang bisa dilakukan Hae hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Sedetik, semenit, sepuluh menit...

"Aishh Hae sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, kakiku kesemutan jadinya!"

Hae tergagap, dan memandang Kibum bingung.

"Kalau kau tak juga bilang mencintaiku, aku akan menagih hutang ibumu pada ayahmu..."

Aisshh itu lagi. Hae kembali menggerutu, tapi akhirnya dia buka juga mulutnya.

"**Saranghae Kim Kibum..." desis Hae.**

"**Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Kibum tersenyum dalam hati**

"_SARANGHAE_ KIM KIBUM." Teriak Hae akhirnya karena kesal.

Kibum pun berdiri dan memeluk Hae, kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Nado Hae..." dan Donghae kembali hanya bisa terpana, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum dan meski ragu ia balas memeluk Kibum. Ternyata hatinya memang tak bisa dibohongi karena hatinya kini sedang berdetak-detak bahagia.

.

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah mendapat masukan dari sang pencetus ide dan pemberi ilham (lirik Ika n Beby) akhirnya bisa kembali melanjutkan FF ini. Sebagai informasi kemarin itu belum END kok, itu di sana ada tanda tanya kan ^^**

**Spesial buat Beby yang tak henti memberi semangat buat lanjutin nie FF... luv you #plakkkk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pelan-pelan Hyukkie..." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mengusap sudut bibir Hyukkie yang berlelehan es krim.

Kali ini di kantin mereka duduk sekursi dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Meski tetap suasana canggung terasa di pasangan yang satu lagi. Donghae hanya diam sambil menyeruput jusnya. Kibum sedang memandangi Kyuhyuk. Tak benar-benar memandang sebenarnya, ia sedang menerawang, entah memikirkan apa.

Donghae merasa ini gilirannya untuk mendekati Kibum, maka ia pun menggeser Jus yang masih penuh pada Kibum. "Minum…" desis Donghae.

Kibum menoleh dan sesaat hanya memandang Donghae heran, lalu dia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya mengusap rambut Hae yang langsung menunduk malu. "Gomawo….."

Tapi Kibum kembali terlihat menerawag meski ia mulai menyeruput jusnya pelan. Hae menatap Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, karena ia benar-benar tak tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita ke taman bermain?" usul Kyuhyun.

EunHae langsung mengangguk semangat tapi sang Tuan Muda masih juga melamun, "Yaa… Tuan Muda kau tak setuju?"

Kibum tergagap, "Ah ani.. tentu saja aku setuju."

"Yesss hore…" teriak Hyukkie imut, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menarik-narik dagu Hyukkie gemas.

"Yaa.. Kyunie…." Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari dagunya dengan memundur-mundurkan kepala, hingga kepalanya terantuk ke dinding. Hyukkie langsung mengaduh. Ia memegang kepalanya sambil meringis.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekat dan memeriksa kepala Hyukkie, "Mian..." dengan lembut diusap dan dikecup-kecupnya kepala Hyukkie, membuat dua pasang mata didepannya merasa iri.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lekat, apa perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya saat melihat Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang lain, padahal biasanya Kyuhyunlah yang mendapat perhatiannya sepenuhnya. Donghae merasa amat iri karena Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Hyukkie, dan mereka begitu mesra. Lalu serempak mereka berdua pun menghela napas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia hanya meminta maaf tanpa membungkukkan badan pada setiap orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Ada yang lebih penting saat ini. Itu dia. Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya. Orang itu menoleh dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun lihat terpasang di wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri saat, mengatur napasnya, tapi belum sempat meredakan napasnya, tiba-tiba ia ditubruk. Kibum memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian ia balas memeluk.

.

.

.

Kibum tertidur di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Itu pun setelah Kyuhyun menyeret paksa Kibum agar masuk ke ruang PIV di rumah sakit itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dia tak pernah menangis. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu Kibum pasti sedang amat sedih. Tuan Besar adalah ayah terbaik bagi Kibum. Meski amat tegas, tapi dia adalah ayah yang selalu ada untuk Kibum, mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Kibum amat hormat dan menyayanginya. Apalagi semenjak ibunya meninggal, sang Ayah tak pernah sama sekali berniat mengganti ibunya.

Sakunya bergetar, Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku di kemejanya. Hyukkie yang menelpon. Rencananya mereka dan si kembar akan jalan-jalan. Tapi rupanya feeling buruk Kibum menjadi kenyataan. Tuan Besar mengalami kecelakaan.

Kyuhyun yakin bukan itu saja yang jadi beban Kibum, tapi tentu soal perusahaan, musuh dan banyak lagi. Ini saat yang amat tepat para musuh untuk menyerang, juga para penghianat. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah lama tahu bahwa ada beberapa penghianat di antara pegawai ayahnya. Tapi sang Tuan Besar sama sekali tak mau menggubris kalau tak ada bukti.

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun tak menjawab panggilan itu, saat ini Kibum lebih butuh perhatiannya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda." Kyuhyun mengusap pundak Kibum yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang rawat ayahnya.

Tak ada reaksi, Kibum sedang menatap kosong pada sosok Tuan Besar yang sedang berbaring dengan berbagai alat kesehatan yang menempel di badannya.

"Bummie..." panggil Kyuhyun lebih lembut sambil membalikkan tubuh Kibum.

Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Kita harus sekolah..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." suara Kibum terdengar serak.

"Hah? Aku.. mengajakmu untuk sekolah bukan..." kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terpotong.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku untuk siapapun, tetap di sampingku." Sesaat Kibum terdiam dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Aku merasa kehilanganmu belakangan ini."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum makin tak mengerti. Bukankah mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan meski kini Kyuhyun punya Hyukkie dan Kibum punya Donghae, Kyuhyun tetap ada di samping Kibum lebih lama dari siapapun.

Mata Kibum menajam dengan sedikit embun, "Jangan tinggalkan aku bahkan... untuk Hyukkie..."

Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulut tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

"Mereka kemana?" Hae mengecek jam tangannya berulang-ulang.

Sedangkan, Hyukkie mengecek ponselnya. Tapi tak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tak menghubunginya sama sekali sepanjang hari. Bahkan dia tak juga menjawab ketika Hyukkie yang mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

Hyukkie menghela nafas, ketika pikiran buruk mulai menginvasi pikirannya. Tak ada apa-apa, Kyuhyun mungkin sibuk karena suatu hal. Pasti itu, Hyukkie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk yang malah makin setia meneror otaknya.

"Hyukkie... kenapa?"

"Ah ani Hae.. aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Hae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Kyuhyun tak menghubungimu juga? Ini sudah hampir jam masuk."

"Tidak. Atau mungkin mereka sedang ada pekerjaan mendesak, jadi tak bisa menghubungi kita juga tidak bisa sekolah." Hyukkie menggigit bibir, ketika justru pikiran lain yang kembali mengetuk-ngetuk otaknya.

Belakangan Hyukkie mendapati tatapan berbeda dari Kibum padanya. Sebuah tatapan yang sepertinya tak rela. Kibum pun terlihat mengacuhkan Hae, padahal bukankah dia dulu begitu bersemangatnya menaklukan Hae. Entah kenapa Hyukkie jadi berpikiran sesuatu, tapi sudahlah itu hanya prasangkanya saja.

"Mungkin kau benar."

Hyukkie sedikit terlonjak mendengar ucapan Hae. "Nde."

"Kita masuk saja?"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Hae masuk ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha kosentrasi pada laptop dan data di dalamnya. Tapi pikirannya tak mau diajak bekerja sama, dan malah berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Sesekali diliriknya Kibum yang juga sedang serius memandangi laptop miliknya. Mereka masih di rumah sakit dan di kamar tempat ayah Kibum di rawat.

"Pergi saja Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dan segera memandang Kibum, yang matanya tetap ke arah laptop, tapi ucapannya jelas ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Eoh?"

"Pergi saja! Kau sejak tadi gelisah. Aku takkan memaksamu kalau kau memang tak bisa dan tak ingin bersamaku." Kibum terlihat menelan ludah dengan ekspresi wajah mengeras.

"Maaf... aku..."

"Pergi!"

"Jangan begitu Bummie.. aku mau di sini."

Kibum menutup laptopnya dengan keras, bahkan Kyuhyun takkan heran kalau laptop itu akan langsung rusak. Kibum lalu berdiri dan kembali memberi tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau memang bisa bersamaku, berhenti memikirkannya dan hanya pikirkan aku. Tapi kalau tak bisa bersamaku, aku izinkan kau pergi dan biarkan aku sendiri, tapi... jangan pernah kembali."

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum kaget. Dia berusaha menerka maksud ucapan Kibum apa. Tapi ia benar-benar tak mengerti dan tak tahu.

Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdetak lebih cepat, ketika Kibum mendekat. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau ia jadi memundurkan badannya, membuat Kibum tersenyum miris.

"Bahkan kau takut kudekati." Desisnya terdengar amat pahit.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia tak bermaksud begitu sungguh, tapi ya Kibum jadi sedikit menakutkan. "A.. aku tidak taku..t..." Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri karena suaranya bergetar.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Kibum.

Kibum kembali mendekat, dan Kyuhyun menahan napas juga menahan mati-matian ketika tubuhnya akan bergerak. Kibum benar-benar menakutkan sekarang.

Kembali Kyuhyun tersentak, darahnya berdesir, ketika Kibum mencengkram lehernya agar mendongak, lalu tanpa Kyuhyun duga, Kibum mencium bibirnya kasar. Dan saking kagetnya, Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa Kibum jadi begini padanya?

.

.

.

"Kau tak dengar gosip baru soal ayah Kibum?"

Hae megurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, ketika terdengar ucapan itu. Dia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu.

"Katanya sih kecelakaan dan sekarang koma di rumah sakit."

"Mwo? Kau jangan sembarangan bilang begitu. Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah hah?"

"Aishhh benar juga. Aku hanya mendengar percakapan orang tuaku yang kebetulan bekerja di mansion mereka. Ah tapi sudah jangan sebarkan ya, kalau sampai ada yang tahu, aku bisa mati."

"Iya. Ayo sudah jangan bahas itu lagi."

Lalu terdengar suara langkah terburu-buru dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Hae keluar setelah benar-benar tak ada suara apapun lagi. Hae mematung, berarti Kibum saat ini sedang bersedih mungkin. Dan sebuah ide pun muncul di kepalanya. Semoga dengan ini Kibum bisa mengerti kalau sebenarnya ia juga mencintainya.

Tapi Hyukkie tak boleh tahu, ia hanya harus sendiri. Dengan mantap Hae pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie menghela napas. Hae dengan terburu-buru meninggalkannya sendirian, katanya dia ada urusan penting. Hyukkie mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan ruang musik. Dia sungguh jadi merindukan Kyuhyun. Dengan malas di periksnya ponsel, tetap tak ada pemberitahuan apapun. Hyukkie ingin ke rumah Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak tahu alamatnya.

Sambil menghela napas, ia memutar kembali kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Hyukkie sungguh-sungguh bersyukur bertemu dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun. Ia merasa disayangi sekaligus dilindungi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Lalu terbayang lagi raut wajah Kibum.

Di awal-awal Kibum terlihat sama senang dan bahagianya. Tapi entah perasaan Hyukkie saja, Kibum terlihat murung dan... ya... cemburu. Meski polos perasaan Hyukkie amat peka. Kembali menghela napas, Hyukkie pun berdiri. Ia harus pulang, siapa tahu Kyuhyun akan menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum dan mendekap, paket buah di dadanya. Dia putuskan untuk menjenguk ayah Kibum, sekaligus memberi kejutan. Dia tahu alamat rumah sakit ayah Kibum dari songsaengnim. Dengan sedikit tipuan tentunya, mereka sudah tahu kalau Donghae adalah pacar Kibum, jadi hanya tinggal sedikit menambah kata saja.

"Hai bertemu lagi..."

Deg!

Donghae menatap ke depan.

Penjahat itu lagi?

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Semuanya sekarang jelas. Kibum menginginkannya. Itu kan arti dari ucapan dan ... ciumannya tadi? Atau Kibum kembali salah mengartikan perasaannya, seperti saat dia cemburu pada Hyukkie?

Minuman kaleng teracung di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Begitu mendongak wajah datar Kibum langsung menyapanya. Kyuhyun mengambil dan kemudian menunduk. Meski selama ini dia amat dekat, bahkan lebih dari sekadar bawahan atau saudara sekalipun, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mundur dan pergi dari sampingku."

Kyuhyun termangu dan mulai membuka minumam kaleng itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Kyuhyun pun membuka mulutnya.

"Emmm... mungkin ini.. ini tak seperti pikiranmu Bummie... mungkin kau salah..."

Tatapan tajam itu langsung menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Pergi atau tinggal?"

Kenapa jadi begini. Wajah Hyukkie terbayang jelas di otak kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa memilih di antara keduanya. Kenapa Kibum jadi begini?

Dering telepon menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati, itu bukan Hyukkie. Ternyata bukan.

Setelah selesai mendengar seluruh ucapan dari seberang telepon, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum, "Hae dalam bahaya."

Kibum seperti tersentak dan ia langsung berdiri. Tanpa bicara Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar diikuti Kibum di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tak henti berpikir, kalau Kibum masih sekhawatir ini pada Hae, lalu apa perasaan Kibum pada Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

Donghae berhasil melawan beberapa orang dengan jurus boxingnya. Tapi jelas ia kalah jumlah dan kalah kekuatan. Akhirnya orang-orang itu kembali berhasil menangkapnya. Feeling Donghae buruk, tapi entahlah ia tahu dengan jelas bukan karena soal ia berhasil ditangkap dan pasti akan disekap lagi oleh orang-orang jahat ini, ada hal lain yang akan terjadi.

Harusnya ia tak gegabah mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

.

Kibum terlihat lebih kejam dari kejadian sebelumnya ketika Hae diculik. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya, Kibum dengan tangan kosong mampu melawan orang sebanyak itu. Kyuhyun dan beberapa pengawal yang dibawa hanya bisa memandang tak percaya, mereka bahkan tak perlu melakukan apa-apa karena Kibum sudah membereskan semuanya.

Setelah menemukan Donghae yang sudah pingsan dengan keadaan yang lebih menggenaskan. Kibum memanggulnya di punggung.

"Bereskan mereka, dan buat mereka merasakan yang setimpal karena sudah dua kali menganggu ketentraman hidupku." Desisnya pada para pengawal.

Lalu tangannya yang tak dipakai memegang Hae, Kibum gunakan untuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terpana, mengajaknya keluar dari sana.

Tak ada kata-kata selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Kibum. Hanya saja otak Kyuhyun benar-benar berputar dengan semua yang terjadi. Apa sebenarnya yang Kibum rasakan? Dia terlihat marah karena Hae, berarti dia amat mencintai Hae kan? Tapi apa maksud kata-katanya pada Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie masuk ke kamar itu dengan langkah bergetar. Ia baru saja dijemput salah seorang pengawal ke sana, ke rumah Kibum. Di kamar itu ada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menoleh padanya. Kibum sedang berdiri dengan aura gelap, dan terakhir Donghae yang sedang duduk menyandar ke kepala tempat tidur sambil diobati oleh pelayan di sana. Hyukkie pun memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah Donghae saja.

"Gwaenchana Hae?" tanya Hyukkie setelah duduk di pinggi tempat tidur.

Hae hanya mengangguk.

Pelayan itu pergi setelah membereskan bekas-beksa kapas dan obat luka.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kibum. Semua pasang mata langsung menatapnya.

Hae tahu itu untuknya, maka ia pun menjawab, "Maaf, aku.. aku hanya bermaksud untuk menengok aboejimu..."

"Aku tak memintamu melakukan itu! Sudah kubilang berhati-hati!"

Donghae dan Hyukkie tersentak. Kibum benar-benar terlihat marah, meski intonasi ucapannya masih rendah.

"Maafkan aku..." Donghae hanya menunduk.

"Mulai sekarang aku... maksudku aku dan Kyuhyun akan menjauhi kalian lagi. Kita kembali seperti awal, tak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kita."

Kembali tiga pasang mata lainnya menatap Kibum terbelalak. Apa maksudnya?

Hyukkie menatap Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sedang menatap Kibum dan Kibum sedang memberi tatapan tajamnya pada Donghae.

"Ma... maksudmu?" tanya Donghae, mana mungkin mereka putus gara-gara hal ini kan?

"Kita kembali pada kehidupan kita masing-masing dan lupakan kalau kita pernah bersama." Kibum tetap dengan nada datar dan ekspresi keras itu.

"Ta.. tapi kenapa?" akhirnya Hyukkie bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kibum terlihat diam sesaat, tapi ia kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun yang terlihat langsung memucat. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap dalam hatinya, Kibum tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat Hyukkienya terluka juga Hae tentunya.

"Aku rasa, dia lah yang sebenarnya aku cintai." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Si kembar membuka mulutnya.

"A.. apa maksudmu?" kali ini Hae yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas, aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku baru sadar itu, bukan kau Hae."

"Tidak mungkin..." desis Hyukkie. Jadi feelingnya benar?

"Kalian tak percaya? Lihat ini..." Kibum kembali mendekat pada Kyuhyun menariknya untuk berdiri, lalu menciumnya ganas. Kyuhyun ingin menolak tapi tak bisa, pinggangnya ditekan erat, begitu pun lehernya.

Sakit dan sesak. Itu yang dirasakan si kembar saat ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

Sweethaehyuk : belum end sih hehheh

Lullu48129 : heheh belum end

Lee Kyung Hwa, ItsWhy, umi julianti 9, ecca augest, lee minji elf, Raihan, ShillaSarangKyu, dew'yellow, laila r mubarok, cbuazza, Angela Han, kyukyu, shiya, Arit291, Kimimaki, Nazimah Elfish, RianaTrieEdge, cosmojewel, ArenaKyuminElf, : **belum end kok... ^^ tapi konfliknya jadi panjang ya... #smirk**

ChwangMine95 : **selalu rameeeee banget dah komenmu :D belum end kok **

Arumfishi, isfa id : **gomawo udah ripiu :)**

Guest, eunhaebeby077, Arum Junnie, Lullu48129, laila r mubarok, ChwangMine95, Ika Zordick, Angela Han, ecca augest, NaHaZa, thiefhanie fha, nyukkunyuk, dew'yelloe, kyuqie, kimimaki, ArenaKyuminElf, Shiya, ikan, Lynda, Guest, Lee Eunjae, lee minji elf, cosmojewel, isfa id, arumfishi, gaemwon407, kyukyu, Guest, Guest, Guest, Mrs Lee, Aryadhana (kemana dirimu menghilang lagi?), shi shiryo, yoori, Me Naruto, Lee HaeVi, YunMinKyuHyuk, Key shirui Alegra tiqa, kyukyu dan semuanyaaaaa : **GOMAWO UDAH KOMEN DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA MAAF GAK SEMPET BALES RIPIUNYA :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum, ia terlalu sakit saat melihat Hyukkie dengan tatapan yang sama sakitnya tadi. Ia menahan diri, hanya agar Kibum tak mengamuk. Setelah mereka berdua diusir Kibum, barulah Kyuhyun berani.

Kibum balas menatap tajam, "Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau kau lebih tahu aku dibanding diriku sendiri, begitupun aku, aku lebih tahu dirimu dari pada dirimu sendiri."

Kibum menyeringai, "Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Sekejam apapun yang orang katakan tentangmu, aku tahu kau adalah orang baik. Kau satu-satunya mafia, yang tak pernah memukul orang tanpa alasan, bahkan meski untuk menakut-nakuti sekalipun. Kau tak mungkin mempermainkan orang seperti ini kan?" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, untuk mengambil napas, entah sejak kapan ia merasa dadanya amat sesak, "Terlebih mempermainkan orang yang kau sayangi? Kau bukan orang seperti itu kan?"

Tak ada perubahan pada ekspresi Kibum, ia malah mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun yang langsung berjengit mundur, tapi Kibum menarik dan mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun keras. Ketika yakin Kyuhyun tak bisa mundur, barulah Kibum berbisik lirih di telinga Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu kau salah Kyu. Kau takkan pernah tahu seperti apa aku sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, ketika tangan Kibum turun dan mengusap pinggangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tak percaya kalau aku jahat kan? Aku akan membuktikannya." Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding dan menciumnya kasar. Kyuhyun bukan tak bisa melawan, kemampuan bela diri mereka sama besarnya, tapi kenyataan Kibum berbuat ini yang membuatnya hanya bisa mematung.

Dia bermimpi, atau emang selama ini Kyuhyun belum mengenal Kibum yang sebenarnya. Hati Kyuhyun menangis, iya hatinya saja, karena ia bukan namja yang mudah menangis secara nyata, Kibum kini mulai melepaskan baju Kyuhyun, tanpa peduli tatapan kosong Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ini salahku..."

Hyukkie segera memeluk Hae. Mereka sedang sama-sama berbaring di tempat tidur. "Bukan Hae, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

"Tidak, seandainya dulu aku tak berpura-pura benci padanya dan menghilangkan semua egoku, mungkin takkan begini jadinya. Kibum mungkin ingin balas dendam padaku..."

Hyukkie mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada Hae, meski sebenarnya ia sama rapuh dan sedihnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak melihat apalagi menyapanya, amat sakit. Dan ia benci pada hatinya sendiri yang tetap saja menyemai harapan kalau Kyuhyun melakukannya karena terpaksa.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku Hae?"

Hae memberi senyum sedih dan mengusap pipi Hyukkie, "Karena Kyuhyun juga ikut menjauhimu."

Meski sulit, Hyukkie berusaha memberi senyumnya yang biasa, "Ini bukan salahmu Hae, mungkin memang seharusnya kita tak berhubungan dengan mereka."

.

.

.

Kibum termenung menatap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tertidur di tempat tidurnya, setelah tak henti menangis dan mengamuk tadi. Iya akhirnya ketika kesadarannya kembali Kyuhyun menangis dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Untung Kibum masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan "itu" pada Kyuhyun.

Dibenarkannya rambut Kyuhyun yang tak rapi. Lalu setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kibum.

"Maaf..." katanya lirih.

Setelah itu Kibum meraih ponselnya. Sebuah gambar langsung menyapanya, seraut wajah putih dengan mata polos yang cantik. Kini bukan hanya setetes tapi banyak tetes. Meski tanpa suara, tapi tangisan itu begitu memilukan. Kibum berteriak teriak "maaf" pada gambar itu, bukan dari mulutnya, hanya bisa dalam hati saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponselnya yang tak henti bergetar dan menimbulkan suara derit di meja samping tempat tidur, membuat Hyukkie terbangun juga akhirnya. Ia mengambilnya malas, tapi begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tengah malam buta, mata Hyukkie terbuka lebar. Hyukkie segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pelan menuju luar kamarnya.

"Kyu..." desis Hyukkie setelah mengusap tombol jawab di ponselnya.

".. Hyukkie..." suara Kyuhyun amat pelan, bahkan samar Hyukkie bisa mendengar suara isakan.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku rinduu padamu..."

Sesaat Hyukkie benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya, hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa keluar satu kata pun. Entah kenapa kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung menyerap dalam hatinya, dan membuat air mata tiba-tiba ingin melesak dari matanya.

"Aku juga Kyu..."

"Aku benar-benar rindu... aku ingin memelukmu... aku ingin melihatmu..." suaranya yang terpatah dan seolah menyembunyikan isak tangisnya, membuat Hyukkie menangis akhirnya.

"La.. lu ... kau bisa kemari ... kan?" Hyukkie menggigit bibirnya, juga untuk menyamarkan isakannya.

"Aku ingin tapi..."

Suara Kyuhyun terputus dan terdengar suara sesuatu terbanting, entah pintu atau apa. Dan kemudian suara panggilan terputus. Hyukkie kembali mematung, ditatapnya layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk memeluk lutut di sudut. Dia benar-benar marah, kecewa, kesal dan semuanya jadi satu dan semuanya itu juga pada satu orang. Orang yang saat ini sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil memandanginya tajam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau bisa pergi kalau kau tak ingin bersamaku, hanya jangan pernah kembali."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum memelas. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kibum mengapa jadi begini. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir akan percaya kalau Kibum memang jahat sebenarnya, tapi sorot mata Kibum yang lelah itu entah kenapa mengembalikan kepercayaan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kibum pasti ada masalah, Kyuhyun amat yakin itu.

"Pergi atau tinggal? Aku bertanya ini untuk terakhir kalinya Kyu. Apapun keputusanmu akan kuterima. Pergi dan kau akan berbahagia dengan Hyukkie, dan lupakan saja aku. Hapus semua kenangan tentangku, karena ketika kau memilih untuk pergi, aku juga akan memilih pergi dari dunia ini."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Pergi dan kau akan medapat berita kematianku tak lama setelah keputusan itu kau ambil."

Semuanya amat jelas, Kyuhyun takkan punya pilihan lain selain memilih tinggal. Kyuhyun kembali harus menahan semua rasa sesaknya ketika Kibum mendekat. Bahkan meski hatinya ingin berduel sampai habis dengan Kibum, tapi tenaganya seolah hilang.

"Pergi... dan aku akan mengirimkan hatiku ke rumahmu.. hatiku yang berlumur darah dan kurobek sendiri dari sini..." Kibum mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri.

Mata Kyuhyun tergenang air mata begitu saja, Kibum mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dapat dilihat dari sorot matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

EunHae yang biasanya ceria, berangkat ke sekolah dengan lesu. Hae masih merasa bersalah sendiri, selain karena luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh. Sementara Hyukkie masih terbayang-bayang suara Kyuhyun. Sungguh andai bisa, Hyukkie ingin menemui Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Seakan takdir mempermainkan perasaan mereka, seperti di saat-saat terdahulu mereka berpapasan dengan si Tuan Muda dan pengawalnya di sudut yang sama. Hanya kali ini, si Tuan Muda tanpa menoleh sedikitpun berjalan melewati mereka, seolah mereka sama tak berartinya seperti gerbang tinggi sekolah. Hyukkie sempat berharap sang Pengawal akan berbeda, tapi bahkan ekspresi mereka pun sama, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melirik Hyukkie seolah telepon semalam sama sekali tak terjadi. Atau memang Hyukkie hanya bermimpi?

Hae mematung, ia ingin sekali memanggil Kibum, setelah Kibum menjauh baru terasa, sebenarnya ia amat cinta pada Kibum. Hae ingin memeluk punggung yang semakin jauh itu. Remasan di tangannya menyadarkan Hae, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hyukkie yang kelam tapi dengan senyum biasanya. Hae ikut tersenyum, lalu bersama mereka masuk ke kelas.

Mungkin mereka terlalu berharap besar. Tak seharunya mereka berharap dapat dicintai orang seperti si Tuan Muda dan Pengawal itu. Mereka tak selevel dengan "mereka".

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti!" desis Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kibum tak menghentikan elusannya di paha Kyuhyun padahal matanya tetap tertuju pada buku di depannya.

"Bummie..."

Elusan itu malah makin menjadi. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan napasnya berat.

"Tuan Muda!" Kyuhyun segera menepis tangan Kibum yang hampir saja mengenai sesuatu yang tak seharunya disentuh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi begini?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kibum.

"Apa aku kurang jelas mengatakannya. Aku benci kau memikirkan orang lain ketika bersamaku." Kibum mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun. "Hanya aku yang boleh kau pikirkan Kyu!"

Kyuhyun merasa amat lemah sekarang, padahal ia bukan orang seperti itu, tapi sikap Kibum membuatnya jadi merasa amat lemah, "Kau tahu.. lama-lama aku yang akan mati kalau kau begini." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, bahkan Kyuhyun tak yakin Kibum bisa mendengarnya.

Mata Kibum membesar, tapi ekspresinya tak berubah. Ia malah meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan kembali melampiaskan perasaannya dengan menciumi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie kembali memundurkan badannya, ia segera menarik tangan Hae untuk beranjak dari sana. Tadinya mereka berdua disuruh seongsangnim menyerahkan entah apa ke ruangan khusus Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tapi dari celah pintu terbuka ia melihat pemandangan yang langsung membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

Kibum sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, bukan ciuman yang biasa. Hyukkie merasa sesak. Hyukkie bisa melihat tangan Kibum sedang berada di balik kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Hyukkie..." suara Hae terdengar amat lirih, apalagi kalau tadi dia melihat juga.

"Ani Hae.. aku belum siap bertemu mereka... kita minta teman lain saja yang mengantarkannya ya."

"Iya aku juga belum sanggup melihat mereka mengabaikan kita lebih dari tadi pagi."

Hyukkie memberi senyum kecil. Beriringan mereka kembali ke kelas, sungguh Hyukkie rasanya ingin memutar waktu dan tak harus melihat hal tadi. Tapi selalu penyesalan takkan datang di awal dan kita takkan pernah memundurkan waktu meski hanya sepersekian detik sekali pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bersuara di belakangnya. Beberapa orang berjas lengkap, menghampiri Kibum.

"Bagaimana keadaan aboeji?"

"Belum siuman Tuan Muda."

Kibum menghela napas. "Lalu?" tanyanya ketika mereka tak beranjak seolah masih ada hal yang harus dibicarakan.

"Mereka ingin pertemuan diadakan segera..."

"Shitt! Padahal aboeji masih hidup dan mereka sudah ingin mengadakan pertemuan."

Para pengawal itu hanya diam di tempat mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang sebagai perwakilan aboeji."

"Tapi..."

"Aku takkan kalah dan tak mau mengalah..." desis Kibum membuat para pengawal mengerti betapa seriusnya Kibum dengan ucapannya. Mereka pun mundur setelah membungkuk.

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Begitu pintu dengan suara keras ditutup Kibum, Kyuhyun berjengit, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Kibum dan mundur ke belakang. Ketakutan... itu ekspresi Kyuhyun, Kibum yang sekarang benar-benar menakutkan baginya.

"Berhenti... kumohon... bukankah kau baru melakukannya tadi.." Kibum terhenyak di tempatnya, ia mengurungkan niatannya semula untuk maju dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk dengan badan bergetar.

Kyuhyun jadi ketakutan padanya? Bukan itu maksudnya! Kibum memandang Kyuhyun sedih. Bukan ini yang ia maksud. Bukan. Hanya semua ini terlalu memusingkannya, perasaannya, perusahaannya, abeojinya, semuanya.

Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan badannya hingga dinding membuatnya tak bisa mundur lagi, ketika mendengar langkah Kibum yang kembali mendekat. "Jebal.. Tuan Muda.. cukup..."

Kibum semakin terhenyak ketika Kyuhyun bersimpuh, padahal sungguh Kibum hanya ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Kyuhyun. "Berdiri Kyu..."

"I..ya Tuan Muda..." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri masih dengan kepala menunduk dan badan bergetar. Kibum benci melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu ketakutan padanya seperti ini. Bukan ini maksudnya. Sungguh!

Kibum mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, tapi ia kembali melepaskan ketika badan Kyuhyun malah semakin bergetar.

"Kyu..." tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak mau memandangnya.

"Jangan... Jangan..." hanya itu yang terus didesiskan Kyuhyun. Belum lagi lengannya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah menjaga diri dari Kibum, dari sentuhan Kibum.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dan mematung di sana. Ia berjalan menuju jendela memandang langit di kejauhan. Seraut wajah lain terbayang, kembali ucapan maaf tak henti ia ucapkan. Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**Kibum menatap seluruh mata itu tajam, ia takkan kalah. | "Mwo? Hyukkie diculik?" | "Baiklah aku kalah.." Kibum bersimpuh |**

Silakan kalau ingin menjitak Kibum #plakk  
tapi jangan sampai nanti kalian menyesal #smirk

Balasan Ripiu :

Hae's Love : Kalau kata orang mah dia tuh galau hehhe

Nazimah Elfish : bunuh aja! (Kibum : #death glare. Me : #ngumpet di punggung Kai) .. i..itu... boleh gantian #plakk bisa KiHyun bisa Juga Kyubum

ChwangMine95 : Sesuju bangettttt kekekkekeke

Angela Han : aku udah bales komen un ya hahahhahah

Eunhaebeby077 : How about this? #lihat ff di atas gak yakin

Shizuku m : kayanya iya... huhuhu kemampuan menulis saya suka turun naik tergantung mood hiks

Me naruto : dia mah emang eroran orangnya.. #buru buru ngumpet di belakang Kai lagi. Emm spekulasinya boleh banget deh hahha

Mingi : wuahhh akhirnya keluar di sini juga kekekkek emmmm mungkin iya dia sebenarnya suka sama say #plakk

Lee Kyung Hwa : saya juga stress sumpeh Yakkk Kibum kenapa kau begitu (Bum : siapa sih sebenarnya authornya =_=?)

Sweethaehyuk : hahaha maksudnya begitulah... mianhae ,,, saya beneran sibuk hiks #tendang kerjaan jauh jauh

Jaewonna : beneran ini emang cinta segi ribet.. kekekke

Ve : iya ini emang gila #plakkk

Arum Junnie : endingnya kembali pada yang seharunya pastinya saya KHS kok (Bum : KHS bisa jadi artinya KyuHyun atau KiHyun shipper tahu? Me : benar juga ya...)

Lynda : sepertinya bakal lebih emosi deh di chap ini kekekke

Ika Zordick : eon juga eon juga ,,,, suka sifat Kibum yang gini dan suka lihat Kyu yang tersiksa

Kyuhyun07 : mianhae hiks ... salahkan hati saya yang belakangan mendung mulu. Kyu : Gak ada hubungannya -_-?

Rizkyeonhae : kesambet ... emmm emmmmm gak tahu.. #plakkkk

Cosmojewel : emm rencananya mau ada season Ramadhan malah #berasaCintaFit**

Laila r mubarok : heheheh kayanya bakalan nambah benci baca yang ini ...

Myhyukkiesmile : tadinya enggak bakalan post di FB lagi tapi beberap enggak bisa baca di FFN jadi mungkin ttp post di FB tpi di sini dulu pertama :D

Jinri : wah Kibum masih lama nie labilnya... gimana dong?

Dew'yellow : sebenarnya yang dia cintai adalah saya #langsungdigeplakAngelaHan n Ikazordick

Ikan : gak akan kok #smirk

Isfa id : mianhae... T.T

Kim Hyokyo : mian keinginanmu tak bisa dikabulkan Oppa... saya sedang mood angst parah kekeekke

Ecca augest : udah dijawab ya... :D

Thiefhanie fha : hmmm dia emang labil tingkat akut (Bum : Terserah kau sajalah... #helanafas)

Gaemwon407 : wuahhh spekulasinya... kekkekeke

Shi Shiryo : enggak bisa asap Shi hiks hiks

Arumfishy : mian gak bisa apdet cepet...

Arit : chagi boleh ide yang menarik banget #plakkk

SimbaRella : iya dia emang jahat pukul aja !

Lee Eun Jae : makasiiihh hehehhehe

NaHaZa : mian gak bisa ASAP

ArenaKyuminElf : hahha iya makasiiih

Kimimaki : dia labil dan eror... kekkeke

Fitri jewel hyukkie : dia emang gitu kok... #mandang Kibum

Mian saya gak bisa ASAP karena jam kerja saya yang tujuh hari dalam seminggu n seharian hiks hiks #abaikan curhatan ini...

Bersedia Ripiu untuk semangatin saya ? #plakkk

Maksudnya untuk FF ini :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain jelas bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 10**

Kyuhyun diam-diam berjalan ke luar ruangan, Kibum sedang ke kamar mandi. Masa bodoh dengan alasan apa yang harus dia kemukakan pada Kibum nanti. Itu urusan nanti, yang pasti sekarang ia ingin melihat Hyukkienya. Hanya melihatnya. Sebentar saja, atau ia akan mati saking rindunya. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau Hyukkie memang ada, dan ia pernah jadi bagian penting di hidupnya.

Belakangan bahkan meski Hyukkie ada di depan matanya Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa memandangnya. Ketahuan memandanginya dari ruang perpustakaan saja, Kibum mengamuk. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun diam-diam menghubungi Hyukkie hanya untuk mendengar suaranya, tapi ponselnya tentu saja sudah disita Kibum.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas Hyukkie, Kyuhyun mengintip lewat kaca jendela paling ujung. Dan itu dia, Tuhan Sedang baik, karena Hyukkie ada dan sedang bersama Hae juga beberapa teman lainnya. Sesekali Hyukkie tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyumannya yang biasa. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak lagi.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat membingkai sosok Hyukkie di kaca dengan tangannya. Mencoba meraih Hyukkie dari kejauhan dengan bodohnya. Tentu saja tangannya hanya bertemu dengan udara kosong. Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum dengan eskpresi terluka. Begitu dekat tapi sulit untuk digapai. Sungguh demi apapun, Kyuhyun ingin ke sana dan memeluk Hyukkienya.

Tiba-tiba Hyukkie menoleh ke arah jendela tempat Kyuhyun mengamati, Kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Tak boleh, kalau Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencarinya, bukankah itu lebih berbahaya. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Kembali ke ruangan Kibum. Meninggalkan separuh hatinya. Ya sepertinya ia harus belajar hidup dengan separuh hatinya saja mulai sekarang.

Untunglah Kibum belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun segera duduk di tempat yang didudukinya tadi dan mulai mengerjakan kembali tugasnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sepasang mata menatapnya sedih dari celah pintu kamar mandi. Ia begitu sedih karena tak bisa melepaskannya untuk Hyukkie. Sedih karena dengan cepat wajah Kyuhyun menirus dan kantung matanya meghitam. Bahkan belum genap satu minggu.

Kembali didengungkannya kata kata yang sama. Ini untuk kebaikan mereka. Dan bahkan hatinya juga sakit amat sakit, hingga kadang ia ingin mengakhiri rasa sakitnya dengan mengakhiri hidupnya, tentu andai ia tak sayang pada mereka, jalan mematikan dirinya sendiri akan ia pilih. Tapi apa yang akan dia dapat? Ketiga orang itu malah akan lebih ada dalam bahaya.

Kembali dikeluarkannya ponsel dan ditatapnya lama-lama gambar itu, gambar dimana sebagian hatinya tinggal. Lagi-lagi kata maaf itu meluncur. Maaf untuk menyakitinya begitu dalam. Maaf untuk sikapnya yang pasti membuat dia sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Maaf untuk mengabaikannya padahal betapa ingin ia kembali berdekatan bahkan beradu mulut lagi sekalipun. Maaf untuk segalanya.

Kibum mengusap wajah di layar ponsel itu, maaf untuk membuat wajah cantik yang seharusnya cerah ceria, menjadi mendung dan berduka. Maaf. Kibum merosot di dinding, hingga terduduk, tak peduli pada kemungkinan berbagai bakteri berkeliaran di tempatnya terduduk. Dia menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lutut.

Atau apakah ia salah mengambil keputusan? Kenapa keputusannya membuat banyak orang sakit termasuk dirinya sendiri. tapi segera dienyahkan pikiran itu. Ini keputusan terbaik yang bisa ia ambil untuk melindungi semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?"

Hyukkie segera menggeleng, "Ani .. Hae..." Hyukkie segera menghilangkan pikiran aneh bahwa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dan ia amat berharap itu Kyuhyun.

"Kau merindukan Kyu?"

"Hah?"

Hae memberi senyum miris, "Aku saja yang belum seintim kalian, amat sangat kehilangan dan rindu pada Kibum. Apalagi kau Hyukkie..."

Mata Hyukkie mulai berkaca, belakangan ia berusaha tegar, karena ia rasa ia harus menjadi penghibur Hae yang pastinya lebih terluka. Tapi sejujurnya ia juga sama rapuhnya. Mereka berdua sama rapuhnya. Hyukkie mendekat dan langsung memeluk Hae erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Hae, begitu pun Hae. Mereka saling berpelukan dan berusaha menekan rasa rindu masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya pelan-pelan. Itu lumayan ampuh untuk sedikit meringankan rasa takutnya pada Kibum. Belakangan, bahkan hanya mendengar nama Kibum, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dengan sendirinya dan itu membuat Kibum malah makin mengamuk jadinya. Untung Kibum masih bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun sampai pada tahap "itu". maka Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga sikapnya.

Sebuah pelukan dari belakangnya, Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit sekuat tenaga, apalagi ketika Kibum meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Mulai membaui leher Kyuhyun. Rasanya seperti aliran listrik menyengati seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, setiap Kibum mengambil dan menghembuskan napas di sana.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali menjadi Kyuhyunku."

Kyuhyun menahan napas untuk menetralkan perasaannya dan menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ayolah Kyuhyun kau tidak selemah itu kan. Untung, Kibum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan lehernya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kibum membuka laptopnya.

"Nanti temani aku."

Kyuhyun menoleh, yang langsung disesalinya, karena Kibum juga sedang menoleh padanya.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai calonku Kyu..."

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka. "Ca.. calon?"

"Iya calon pasanganku. Para tua bangka itu, mengharuskan penerus perusahaan _abeoji_ seseorang yang sudah punya pasangan. Pasangan tanda kedewasaan katanya. Shitt! Dan mereka meragukan kemampuanku. Meski _Abeoji_ mempercayakan sepenuhnya perusahaan padaku dengan dokumen yang sah. Mereka tetap bisa menggagalkannya dengan cara-cara licik. Apalagi si brengsek itu."

Kibum benar-benar terlihat marah, wajahnya mengeras dengan nada bicara cepat. Kibum selalu terlihat cool, kalau dia begini, ia benar-benar merasa terusik.

"Aku rasa dia penghianat Kyu... Benar kan?"

Kyuhyun tak fokus, yang berkeliaran di otaknya hanya soal dia yang akan menjadi calon Kibum. Lalu Hyukkie? Apa ini benar? Akhirnya ia takkan bersama Hyukkie?

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun masih tak bereaksi. Kibum berdecak kesal.

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun berjengit, "Ah mi... mianahe..."

"Kau tak mendengarkanku? Kau pasti memikirkannya lagi? Beraninya kau, harus kubilang berapa lagi agar kau mengerti."

"Ah... ma ... maaf... aku..." Kyuhyun mundur dengan badan bergetar, itu fatal dan hanya membuat emosi Kibum semakin naik.

"Kau..."

Kyuhyun tak bisa berdiri dan berlari, karena bahkan sebelum pikiran itu menghampiri otaknya, Kibum sudah berhasil mencengkram tangannya. Dibaringkannya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan paksa di sofa itu.

"Bummie..." lirih sekali, Kyuhyun hanya tak tahu lagi bagaimana bersikap pada Kibum yang sekarang.

"Berhenti memikirkannya. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau. Kau adalah milikku. Dia tak ada lagi hubungannya denganmu. Seperti semula, sejak awal, kita ditakdirkan berdua dan hanya berdua."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, air mata menggenangi matanya begitu saja, membuat wajah Kibum jadi terlihat samar. Ternyata Kyuhyun lemah, ya kau lemah Kyu. Tak henti Kyuhyun memaki dalam hatinya sendiri. Tapi tentunya Kyuhyun tak boleh menyerah.

"A... apapun itu... kenapa tak kita coba selesaikan ber.. bersama Bummie. Kenapa... kenapa harus mengorbankan me mereka..."

Mata Kibum membulat. Ia benci melihat Kyuhyun menangis, dan lebih benci lagi karena ia amat sadar, dirinya sendiri lah yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

Tangan Kibum terangkat, di cengkram dan disatukannya lengan Kyuhyun di atas kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan bahas mereka. Ini hanya antara kita. Mereka tak seharusnya masuk dan merusak segalanya."

"Merusak apa?" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih. "Mereka ... bukankah... mereka memberi warna pada kehidupan kita... mengajarkan kita berjuang ... bahkan mengajarkan kita lebih manusiawi dengan berbagai perasaan yang berhasil mereka ciptakan..."

"Berhenti KYU!" nada yang sangat berbahaya, tapi Kyuhyun yang merasa tak ada kesempatan lagi, mengeluarkan semua yang selama ini ia tekan dalam hatinya.

"Aku rindu pada Hyukkie... sungguh... rasanya seperti hidup tak hidup... dia begitu dekat tapi kenapa aku tak bisa bahkan hanya untuk memeluknya... kau... kau juga rindu pada Hae kan... Ayolah Bummie... Tuan Muda.. aku tahu sejak saat pertama kau memandang Hae, kau menyukainya... Bukan seperti rasa sukamu padaku... kau menyukainya... kau mencintainya, sama seperti perasaanku pada Hyukkie..."

Kibum mengemeletukan giginya. Cengkraman tangannya mengeras, membuat Kyuhyun berdesis kesakitan.

"Kau... kau terlalu naif Kyu..." desis Kibum akhirnya, didekatkannya kepala ke leher Kyuhyun, mengendusnya dan kemudian berdesis lirih yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding. "Sejak awal aku hanya menyukaimu, mereka membuatku lebih yakin malah... aku tak pernah rela melihat kau bersama Hyukkie... hatiku rasanya ditusuk, bukan untuk Hyukkie ternyata, tapi untukmu..."

Kyuhyun berusaha meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, ketika tangan Kibum bergerilya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sungguh takut sekarang, Kibum, kalau dia memang sejahat yang ia katakan, pasti punya limit. Bisa jadi inilah batasnya. Kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

Berhasil. Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong Kibum hingga terjengkang.

Lalu, Kyuhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju pintu keluar. Tapi pintunya terkunci. Kyuhyun menarik-narik keras gagangnya, pintu tetap terkunci.

"Berusahalah sebisamu Kyuhyun..."

Takut-takut Kyuhyun menoleh, Kibum duduk di kursinya menyilangkan kaki. Sementara tangannya mengacungkan kunci. Dia menyeringai. Baiklah mungkin ini akhirnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menguatkan diri untuk apapun yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie bergerak-gerak gelisah. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak tenang. Dan ia tak tahu ia merasa tak tenang untuk apa. Hanya saja hatinya terus gelisah. Hyukkie berusaha membaca komik kesukaannya, gagal. Mendengarkan lagu, gagal. Menonton TV, berlatih dance, berlatih karate, mengelilingi rumahnya, semuanya gagal.

Rumah terutama bagian kamarnya sudah selayaknya kapal pecah. Hyukkie benar-benar kesal, bosan dan _Bad Mood_. Hae juga tak ada. Dan tak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Ponselnya ada di meja belajar.

Setelah berpikir sesaat Hyukkie, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke luar rumah saja.

Tepat setelah ia keluar dari gerbang rumah, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Hyukkie mematung, ketika sepasang tangan terjulur dan menariknya masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun takut membuka matanya sekarang. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia takut. Hal terakhir yang melintas di kepalanya adalah ia terjatuh ketika mencoba meghindari Kibum. Kepalanya terantuk kursi. Kemudian gelap.

Kalau Kibum ternyata sejahat itu, Kyuhyun takut untuk membuka matanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum ketika ia tak sadar. Badannya terasa amat dingin, pendingin ruangan terasa langsung mengenai kulitnya. Berarti dia tak memakai baju kan?

Kyuhyun tak ingin membuka matanya dan melihat kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia takut. Takut kalau bayangannya menjadi nyata. Meski sebagian hatinya tetap mempercayai Kibum takkan sejahat itu.

Suara deringan terdengar nyaring di kesunyian ruangan. Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan, tapi deringan itu terus terdengar nyaring. Tak ada yang mengangkatnya. Berarti Kibum sedang tak ada. Lalu sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, bukankah itu dering ponselnya? Kyuhyun segera membuka mata.

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang ternyata setengah telanjang, Kyuhyun segera mencari-cari asal bunyi ponselnya. Oh ternyata itu di laci meja kerja Kibum. Kyuhyun segera membuka laci dan ia tersenyum melihat memang ponsel itu ponselnya. Panggilan. Hae?

Kyuhyun segera mengusap tombol jawabnya.

"Kyu... hiks... akhirnya .. kau jawab juga.. a hiks... aku menelpon Kibum.. tapi.. tapi tak ada jawaban... appa sedang tak ada... aku... tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi selain kalian... aku takut Kyu..."

"Stop Hae, ada apa?"

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie... aku meninggalkannya untuk belanja... ta.. tapi ketika pulang... rumah berantakan... dan Hyukkie tak ada... ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi... lalu... hiks hiks..."

"Hae tenang... lanjutkan..." Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit, ketakutan langsung menyebar di seluruh alirah darahnya.

"Ka...kata ahjuma di depan rumahku.. ada yang menarik Hyukkie... ke mobilnya..."

"Mwo? Hyukkie diculik? Maksudmu... Hyukkie diculik?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara isakan samar. "Tenang Hae. aku akan mencarinya ya..."

"Iya... aku akan coba hubungi Kibum lagi..."

Menghiraukan semua sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian dan segera melesat ke luar setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap seluruh mata itu tajam, ia takkan kalah.

"Ternyata kau tetap datang... kau tahu nak, meskipun ya.. ayahmu masih berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Kami tetap berhak menentukan pimpinan baru, karena kekosongan pimpinan hanya akan menumbangkan perusahaan yang kami rintis bersama susah payah ini."

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kuat di bawah meja. Ia butuh Kyuhun di saat seperti ini. dia selalu bisa membuat Kibum berpikir jernih. Tapi Kyuhyun sedang pingsan di ruangannya dan karena ulah di luar kontrolnya.

"Kenapa tak kalian katakan saat _abeoji_ ada di hadapan kalian? Atau kalian hanya pengecut-pengecut tak berguna." Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah di hadapan _abeoji_ kalian memuji-mujiku sebagai calon penerus yang amat tepat. Tapi sekarang? Ciihhh... kalian harusnya malu, penjilat, munafik itu menjijikan, aku heran kalian masih punya muka."

Seseorang berdiri, "Ya dulu kami kira begitu... tapi melihatmu yang malah mementingkan kekasih kecilmu itu daripada perusahaan membuat kami tak percaya lagi. Dan berhenti bersikap tak sopan begitu, itu makin menjatuhkan kau di mata kami."

"Kekasih?"

"Meskipun kami membutuhkan seseorang pemimpin yang sudah berpasangan, bukan berarti kami akan setuju kau menikahi orang biasa yang sama sekali takkan bisa masuk ke usaha kita. Lagipula dia terlalu lembut, salah-salah kau yang akan di bawa ke jalan mereka."

Sial! Kibum memaki dalam hatinya, ternyata mereka memang sudah tahu. "Aku hanya main-main. Calonku sebenarnya adalah pengawal pribadiku sendiri yang sudah kalian akui sendiri kan kepandaian dan ketangkasannya, dia adalah calon pasanganku."

Mata-mata itu terbelalak menatap Kibum tak percaya. Kemudian mereka saling berbisik. Derit ponsel itu kembali menganggu konsentrasi Kibum. Dan lagi lagi, Hae. tak tahukan dia bagaimana perasaan Kibum. Tapi untuk apa dia menghubungi tanpa henti begitu. panggilannya berhenti. Kibum mendapati puluhan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab.

Hanya untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya, Kibum membuka salah satu pesan. Dan ia terbelalak membacanya.

"Mwo? Hyukkie diculik?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyelinap ke bangunan tinggi itu. banyak orang berkeliaran di sana. Tapi tentu mereka pasti tahu siapa yang masuk dan keluar bangunan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana selain nekat. Maka ia pun menekan topinya ke bawah dengan kuat. Mungkin ini tindakan terbodoh yang ia lakukan. Masukan ke sarang lawan. Tanpa pertahanan dan tanpa persiapan.

Belum jauh ia melangkah masuk dari pintu tinggi yang terbuka dan tertutup secara otomatis, Kyuhyun dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam-hitam. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk sekedar memberi mereka tendangan. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya diseret dan berharap dipertemukan dulu dengan Hyukkie sebelum apapun yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum mematung melihat pemandangan di kaca jendela itu. dia.. dia sedang berjalan berulang ulang bolak balik. Ia juga menggigiti jarinya. Betapa ingin Kibum berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya, tak peduli kalau nantinya dia mendapatkan jitakan maut atau ucapan kasarnya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali dipasangnya wajah angkuh. Lalu masuk ke rumah itu.

Hae mematung di tempatnya. Betapa ia rindu sosok itu. Tapi ia tak berani melangkah sedikit pun melihat betapa datarnya ekspresi Kibum.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya?"

"A..aku... pulang dan... rumah... " Hae menarik napas, "Ada orang yang melihat dia ditarik masuk ke mobil... dan... hah? Hyukkie?" Hae tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi kaget

Kibum menatap Hae heran, tapi kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang ke arah pandang Hae, Hyukkie masuk dengan kondisi segar bugar. Bukankah dia diculik?

"Maaf.. hae tadi ada teman lamaku mengajak jalan-jalan... dan ponselku mati.. jadi aku... hah? Kenapa Kibum ada di sini..."

Kibum kembali menatap Hae marah. Hae mengigit bibirnya, Kibum hanya akan semakin marah, karena... "Kyuhyun..."

Perasaan Kibum langsung tak enak, "Kyuhyun?"

"Aku... menghubunginya karena kau tak juga menjawab. Dia bilang... dia bilang akan mencari..."

Mata Kibum membulat. Kyuhyun dengan kondisi itu... sial! Seakan ingin ikut menambah penderitaan Kibum, ponselnya berdering.

Kibum memandang Hae tajam, "Selamat karena kebodohanmu, Kyuhyun lah yang benar-benar diculik."

Hae menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih juga takut. Hyukkie mendekat dan segera memeluk Hae, diberinya Kibum pandangan mohon maaf. Tapi dengan datar Kibum membalikan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bummie..."

Kibum tanpa pikir panjang menghajar semua manusia di sana, dengan tangan kosong. Bahkan semua tak ada yang bisa melawan sama sekali. Bagaimana Kibum tak merasa amat marah, Kyuhyun setengah telanjang dan sedang dikelilingi laki laki berwajah ah Kibum tak mau memikirkan apa yang sedang ada di pikiran mereka.

Kyuhyun terlihat terpojok dan menangis di sudut, dia ketakutan. Selesai, Kibum merangkul Kyuhyun yang anehnya langsung memeluk Kibum erat. Apa Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk menolaknya. Atau ya ia teramat ketakutan.

"Bummie.. hiks... aku takut..."

Kibum hanya mengelus punggung itu dan akhirnya sadar kalau Kyuhyun tak berbaju. Kibum melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menolak. Kyuhyun malah memeluknya erat. Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun, di pintu seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Kibum memandang orang itu benci.

"Dia yang datang sendiri, jadi aku berhak menginterogasinya kan? Dia mencurigakan." Ucap orang itu dengan nada yang amat santai.

Kibum mendengus.

"Aku bisa saja menuntutmu karena merusak barang-barangku, juga melukai anak buahku. Tapi ya... aku kasihan padamu. Abeojimu sedang koma, kau sedang ditekan banyak orang. Dan rasanya tidak asyik kalau aku tak bisa melihat saat kehancuranmu. Kim Kibum..."

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Hanya agar tak terpancing. Iya dia memang salah dalam hal ini.

"Terserah kau Choi Siwon..."

Kibum meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memberi isyarat anak buahnya agar mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Ripiu :

Shizu indah : makasiiih :D

Hae's love : emmmm kasih tahu enggak ya,,,, #plakk

Laila r Mubarok : itu... hehhehehhe tebak aja deh... (kyu : udah ketebak juga -_-") haahhh eon juga kasihan tapi itu sudah tuntutan pelan. #background Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala

Jung En-Yeon : hehheheh nde,,, maksih udah komen :D itu nanti akan terjawab :)

Sweethaehyuk : saya juga frustasi dengan sikapnya. Bum : -_-?

Ikan : Kibum hanya ya begitulah dia... :D

chwangMine95 : hahhahah pertahankan terus komenmu yang seperti ini ya... itu menghibur banget buat saya... kekkekekke

gaemwon407 : okaiii boleh kok panggil aja eonnie hiks hiks gak banyak nemu yang seumuran apalgi yang lebih tua.. :( #abaikan curhatan inni,,,

arumfishy : kekkeke lihat aja ya :D

ecca augest : emmm ya dia punya alasan kok

mingi : saya juga nyesek #plakkkk

guest : udah lanjut :D

me Naruto : hahahhahahha saya juga iri ... #digeplakHyuk

nyukkunyuk : nde... semoga dia cepet kembali ke jalan yang benar (Bum : itu harusnya kau ucapkan pada dirimu sendiri. Me : abaikan dia )

ika zordick : ya karena eon bikinnya dalam mood yang begitu juga Ka... eon post nie,,, mana JISI? #butuh asupan JISI. Maaf tetap saja meski udah eon rombak. Hasilnya begini. #nangis

Nazimah Elfish : nde,,, dia stress.. #nods

Lee Eun Jae : mian gak bisa kilat... :(

Fitri jewel Hyukkie : iya marahin aja Kibum... #manasin

Arum Junnie : ah emmmm ya... itu yang pasti bukan saya #plakk

Isfa id : emmm udah saya jawab kan... saya cinta Kyuhyuk :D Tapi kalau tak bisa baca lagi, saya hargai.

Jo KyuZa : ikutan guyel guyell #plakkk udah mau End ya?/

Wiwi Zordick : hug balik :D tak apa Wi... kekkekek eon usahain panjang tapi selalu hasilnya segitu hiks hiks...

Arit291 : emmm as your wish chagi :D

Kyukyu : mian gak akan bisa kilat hiks hiks

Dew'yellow : aku juga gemess ma Kibum... emmmm soal itu lihat aja ya kkekekke

Thiefhanie fhaa : siiippp masihh lama kok dia menderita #dijitak Kyu...

simbaRella : ahh kata-katamu -_- kekekkekkeke

ArenaKyuminELf : iya marahin aja Kibum! #manasin jilid dua

Eunhaebeby077 : its for U... eonnie... berusaha secepet mungkin... n makasih banget ilhamnya... eon takkan bisa tanpamu... kekkekekke. Maaf kalau ini mengecewakan, sangat mengecewakan, sampai eonnie tak berani baca komenan nanti.. #lebay kambuh.

Myhyukkiesmile : iya kayanya gitu jadi RNR di sini aja ya hehehhehheh

Cosmojewel : timpuk aja! Dia emang nyebelin banget... makasiiiih eon akan berusaha semangat ... :D

WooChaHyunHyuk8 : makasiiiihhh akhirnya tahu juga ni sapa :D

Riana TrieEdge : mian gak bisa cepetttt n congratulation kamu peripiu pertama chap 9... #silakan anda dapat free hug from all of cast Antara Cinta Sahabat atau Saudara Kembar hehheheehhe


	11. Chapter 11

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick & Beby**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain jelas bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 11**

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan damai. Kibum menatapnya. Kibum merasa tak berguna, harusnya ia bisa melindungi Kyuhyun. Tapi dia malah ikut membuatnya menderita. Salahkan semua perasaan sialan itu. Kadang Kibum tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

Matanya mengerjap, Kibum memberi senyum. Kyuhyun duduk tegak, "Maaf... harusnya sebagai pengawal, aku yang melindungimu. Bukan sebaliknya."

"Lupakan."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lama, "Maafkan aku..."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti, semakin tak mengerti, ketika Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Aku takkan memberontak lagi. Aku akan menjauhi Hyukkie. Aku selamanya akan bersamamu."

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya.

**Flash Back**

"Cantik... ah tidak. Tampan... tidak tidak..."

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak meludah pada orang yang sedang membalik-balikan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan. Kyuhyun ingin menendang atau menonjok wajah orang ini, tapi bukan saja karena badannya yang lemah. Kaki dan tangannya juga diikat.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu... kau tahu aku suka pada orang yang bisa memandang mataku lurus tanpa takut... aku akan jatuh cinta..."

Kyuhyun segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hahha tenang saja aku tak tertarik padamu... aku masih suka tubuh wanita dengan liukannya. Bukankah itu Maha Karya yang luar biasa..." dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang harusnya seindah malaikat, sayang ia terlihat seperti iblis.

"Kenapa Kibum begitu menyukaimu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Sebuah pukulan kayu membuat Kyuhyun mendongak sambil menggigit bibirnya keras. "Jawab pertanyaanku..."

"A... aku tak tahu..."

"Ckkkk... kau menyebalkan sekali. Baiklah kita tinggalkan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke sini. Pasti bukan dengan maksud menyerahkan diri kan? Atau kau memata-mataiku?"

Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya, luka karena bertarung dengan Kibum saja belum sembuh dan sekarang orang ini menambahnya. Meskipun dididik sebagai petarung, Kyuhyun tetap punya batas lemah.

"A.. aku dengar kau ... menculik... "

"Teruskan!" bentaknya sambil kembali memberi pukulan di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kiyuhyun tak akan berteriak di hadapan pengkhianat ini, meski ia ingin menangis saking sakitnya. "Hyukkie..."

"Hyukkie? Ah namanya familiar... bukankah itu pacarmu? Dan saudara kembarnya adalah pacar Kibum?"

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak dan mendapati wajah berlesung pipit itu kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan heran begitu... aku selalu tahu apa yang terjadi.. termasuk... yang mungkin kau tak tahu.. ah sebagai bonus, karena menyerahkan diri padaku dengan begitu mudah, aku akan memberi tahumu rahasia..."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan memandang wajah orang itu sangsi. Ini pasti jebakan.

"Apa kau tak heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjauh dari si kembar manis itu dan memaksamu ikut serta? Dia dengan sifat sok pahlawan yang seharusnya tak ada pada sosok seorang mafia, bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Dia ingin menyelamatkan si kembar dari kemungkinan menjadi sasaran banyak pihak lain karena ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan kalian. Ah... dan dia menyimpanmu di sisinya untuk melindungimu. Kalau kau tak ada di sampingnya maka akan banyak juga yang menjadikanmu sebagai sasaran, kau tak bisa dijauhkan begitu saja, karena ya... semua sudah tahu kau adalah bagian terdekat Kibum..."

Benarkah itu? Argh otak Kyuhyun tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi feeling dan prediksiku selalu tepat. Terlebih aku selalu memantau perkembangannya."

Kalau ini benar begitu, bukankah Kibum bahkan lebih menderita darinya kan? Dengan semua masalah yang menimpanya, dan Kibum masih memikirkan semua hal.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tak menyadari sebelumnya?

"Dan kau tahu bagian terbaiknya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan sedikit bergidik mendapati wajah di depannya menyeringai.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan Kibum dengan mudah, aku punya banyak rencana. Dan tanpa diduga rencana pertamaku muncul begitu saja di hadapanku dengan mudah. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, dan dia akan hancur."

Menghancurkan? Apa maksudnya membunuh? Tapi kenapa perasaan Kyuhyun amat tak enak?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak.

Kyuhyun memberontak ketika akan dimasukan ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia kuat, dia bisa bela diri. Tapi harus melawan banyak orang dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kyuhyun jelas akan kalah. Dan Kyuhyun tak suka melihat ekspresi orang-orang itu. Kyuhyun benci pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah saat ini.

Hancur? Apa ini yang dimaksud menghancurkannya? Kalau iya, dia tepat sekali. Kyuhyun akan sangat hancur. Kyuhyun memberontak, ketika tangan-tangan itu menggapai tubuhnya. Tidak. Ayolah. Kyuhyun berusaha melawan meski lemah. Dia menendang, meninju, tetap ia kalah stamina juga jumlah.

Pikirannya langsung melayang pada Kibum. Dia sangat berharap Kibum datang menyelamatkannya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ketika kesadaran hampir menjauh, sampai dia mendengar teriakan. Kibum datang?

**Flash Back End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju ruangan khusus Kibum di sekolah. Setelah beberapa hari istirahat, dia akhirnya bisa kembali bersekolah. Sebuah tangan menariknya, ketika melewati ruang olahraga. Kyuhyun hampri berpikir itu adalah penjahat dan akan memberinya pukulan, sampai ia melihat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun sesaat berhenti bernapas, Hyukkie, memandangnya khawatir. Tidak. Kyuhyun ingat janjimu.

"Maaf... aku hanya khawatir padamu... bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tak apa apa kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Hyukkie memandangnya penuh harap. Tidak boleh. Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan Hyukkie.

"Syukurlah... emmmm..."

"Ada lagi?" Kyuhyun bahkan sakit sendiri mendengar suara datarnya, yang membuta Hyukkie perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyu..."

Kyuhyun segera berbalik, melihat wajah Hyukkie, akan membuatnya gagal. Dia ingin memeluk Hyukkie.

"Lupakan aku. Kita ini berbeda, dan tak seharusnya bersama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berbuat kesalahan saat menjadikanmu pasanganku..."

"Kyu..."

"Kau hanya beban bagiku. Kau membuatku harus melalui berbagai hal yang tak baik. Kau merepotkan."

"Kyu..."

"Lupakan aku..."

"Kyuhyun... kau berbohong kan?"

Suara itu akan mengalahkanmu Kyuhyun. Suara lirih itu. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari sana. Berusaha tak membayangkan ekspresi Hyukkie.

"Terserah..." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Hyukkie mematung. Ternyata ia salah, Kyuhyunnya memang tak ingin bersamanya, bukan karena tekanan Kibum. Hyukkie terduduk dengan ekspresi blank. Ternyata sakit. Lebih baik saat ia tidak tahu dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. ini lebih sakit. Kenyataan lebih sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama sekali. Kibum bosan di ruangannya. Entahlah Kibum tak khawatir kalau Kyuhyun akan menemui Hyukkie. Ia sudah yakin Kyuhyun sudah menyerah, meski belum tahu karena apa. Mungkin karena Kibum menyelamatkannya entahlah?

Karena bosan, Kibum pun melangkahkah kaki, menuju taman belakang sekolah. Di sini sepi, karena kebanyakan suka berkumpul di halaman depan atau di kantin. Taman ini hanya dia dan... Kibum menarik napas, Kyuhyun juga si kembar yang pernah mengunjunginya.

Kibum menghentikan langkah, di sana ada orang. Kibum bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Itu... Hae?

Hae sedang melompat-lompat di bawah pohon. Kibum berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang Hae coba ambil. Biarkan saja, setidaknya Kibum bisa puas melihat Hae. Sesekali Kibum tersenyum, melihat Hae yang merengut dan mengusap keringat di dahinya.

Hae memang polos, bukankah lebih mudah kalau dia naik saja ke pohonnya? Dan Kibum tersenyum lagi jadinya.

Lalu akhirnya, Hae meloncat-loncat tersenyum dan tersenytum senang, sambil menggenggam sesuatu.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu?

Kibum rasanya ingin menangis, andai karakternya mengijinkannya untuk menangis setiap saat. Itu adalah sapu tangan Kibum. Pohon itu memang sudah semacam markasnya bersama Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa sesak, ketika Hae berjongkok dan mencengkram sapu tangan itu erat. Apa Hae sangat merindukannya?

Kibum ingin melangkah mendekat. Tapi semua akan sia-sia jadinya. Semua pengorbanan dan rasa sakitnya juga rasa sakit semuanya. Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya kan? Tapi Kibum ingin ke sana dan memeluk bahu yang berguncang itu. Kibum ikut luruh akhirnya, ia berjongkok di tempatnya, sambil memandangi Hae.

Maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berpapasan di pintu. Sesaat saling bertanya lewat pandangan.

"Kantor..."

"Kamar mandi..."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergumam bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang lagi, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sama-sama menghempaskan diri di sofa. Sama-sama merasa sakit dan rindu yang sama. Sama-sama merasa tak berguna. Dan sama-sama lainnya.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah keruh Kibum.

"Kemari..."

Kyuhyun mendekat, dan Kibum memeluknya erat. Setidaknya ia masih punya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut memeluk Kibum erat, setidaknya ia masih punya Kibum. Keduanya berpikiran sama, ini untuk kebaikan mereka. Mereka orang-orang yang "mereka" cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu Hae?"

Hae hampir bisa menyembunyikannya, tapi Hyukkie lebih cepat, ia berhasil mengambilnya.

"Kibum..." Hyukkie meraba sulaman di tepi sapu tangan itu.

Hae menatap Hyukkie sedih, Hyukkie menghela napas. "Kita harus melupakan mereka Hae..."

"Aku tahu, Hyukkie. Aku akan melupakannya, setidaknya aku masih punya kau."

Hyukkie tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Hae, "Benar setidaknya kita masih saling memiliki."

Lalu mereka saling melempar senyum. Dan mulai melangkah bersama. Hati mereka tak bisa berbohong. Tapi setidaknya mereka saling menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum memegang lengan itu dan menciumnya. Tak ada reaksi. _Abeoji_nya masih tertidur lelap. Mungkin terombang ambing di dimensi lain. Entahlah, yang pasti Kibum percaya, _Abeoji_nya akan kembali bangun. Dia orang terkuat yang pernah Kibum kenal.

"_Abeoji_... cepat bangun... aku membutuhkanmu. Kau belum cukup memberiku ilmu. Mereka masih menganggapku anak ingusan yang tak pantas memimpin. Bangun dan ajari aku lebih banyak."

_Abeoji_nya tetap terpejam, dengan napas teratur yang pelan.

"Aku tahu aboeji takkan kalah dengan penyakit ini kan? Aboeji pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Ayo bangun."

Tetap tak ada reaksi. Kibum mulai putus asa. Mungkin orang-orang itu benar, Kibum masihlah anak kemarin sore, yang bahkan masih menangis karena suatu hal kecil, yang masih membutuhkan ayahnya. Dia mungkin memang tak pantas menjadi pemimpin. Atau haruskah ia menyerah saja, dan memberikan kepemimpinan pada keputusan mereka.

Remasan di pundaknya, menyadarkan Kibum. Kyuhyun.. Kibum tersenyum miris. Lalu ia menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun, beban ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"Tuan Besar Kim, pasti akan sadar..." desis Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak menjawab, ia juga ingin bisa meyakini itu. Tapi ia hanya manusia biasa kan? Ia juga punya batas, ia juga bisa lemah.

Tanpa mereka sadari jari yang ditempeli selang infus itu bergerak lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apakah ini mulai seperti sinetron? Kalau iya... akan segera saya tamatkan. Maaf karena teramat pendek. Waktu saya tak banyak, hiks hiks. **

**Balasan ripiu : **

**Chwang : makasiihh :) ani takkan ada pair lain selain KyuHyuKiHae...**

**Lynda : begitulah kira kira kkekkek :)**

**Me Naruto : Udah lanjut... huhuh saya gak bermaksud bikin dia jadi Uke.. meski Kyu kadang imut emang. #digeplak**

**Fitri : mianhe.. karna si TBC ada lagi sekarang hiks**

**Desielfishy : salam kenal juga... :D mian kalau ngecewain... makasih juga udah komen :)**

**Gaemwon407 : ani pasti tuaan aku.. kekekke... gak pa pa kok kalau mau panggil eonnie... **

**Arumfishy : hemmmm kashan Bummie.. #plakk**

**Ecca augest : bisa jadi... soal Kyu terjawab kah di sini?**

**Kihaemania : makasihh udah komen beberap chapter.. #hug :) moga chap selanjutnya ini gak mengecewakan...**

**Sugih : mian T.T**

**SimbaRella : Andwaee hiks**

**Kimimaki : hiks gak maksud...**

**Kang Marukyu : uwaahhh bisa sih.. tapi hiks saya enggak rela #plakk**

**Haelfishy : insyaallah ttep :)**

**Lytaimoet812 : mian T.T gak maksud**

**Ecca : huhuhu mianhae...**

**Nyukkunyuk : ummm begitulah... Siwon gak bakalan dipairin kok tenang aja... **

**Dew'yellow : maaf gak bisa cepet hiks aku gak bermaksud gitu...**

**Shizuku M2 : uwahh gak.. hiks hiks**

**ArenaKyuminElf : emm udah kejwab ya di sini..**

**Thiefhanie fhaa : begitulah... hiks**

**Arit291 : begtulah chagi.. moga kejawab di sini ya..**

**Myhyukkiesmile : hehhe syukurlah... :D moga pertanyaannya di sini kejawab ^^**

**Nazimah Elfish : boleh kok kalau mau jitak #pasrah**

**Lee Eun Jae : uwahh ada yang manggil nama? #tereak kesenengan... plakk emm begitulah.. **

**Slisski : mianhae udah bikin sedih ya.. huhuh**

**Mingi : huwaa saya gak maksud... hehhe apa apan itu kenapa bawa-bwa Sibum ke sini (padahal suka baca juga)...**

**Isfa id : mianhae.. bisakah menunggu satu atau dua chapter lagi.. hiks saya akan bikin full romance (kalau bisa) di endingnya...**

**Hae's Love : ehhehe udah kejawab kan di sini?**

**Kyukyu : emmm SEME lah...**

**Ikan : hahha kayanya bener deh (selamet giliran anda dapat kissu semua pemain FF ini karena pengomentar pertama #plakk)**

**Aiccyahh hannif : makasiihhh :D #terhura... hiks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antara cinta, sahabat atau saudara kembar?**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Ide cerita : Ika Zordick & Beby**

**Cast : KiHae-KyuHyuk/KiHyuk-KyuHae**

**Warning : BL. Typos. Crack Pair. DLDR.**

**Seluruh pemain jelas bukan punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 11**

Kibum dan Kyuhyun mematung di gerbang. Eunhae ada di depan kelas mereka, sedang asyik membaca sambil bertautan tangan. Di sekelilingnya para siswa lain sedang asyik memperhatikan mereka. Seandainya mereka bukan saudara kembar, mereka memang akan menjadi _couple_ yang amat pas. Saling melengkapi dan terlihat begitu tepat satu sama lain.

Setelah sama sama menghilangkan pikiran itu. KiHyuk pun melangkah berusaha mengabaikan EunHae, melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa menoleh meski sangat ingin. Eunhae bukan tak menyadari, bahkah langkah kaki dua orang itu sudah sangat mereka hapal. Hanya saja mereka ingat janji pada diri mereka sendiri, hanya dari tangan mereka yang semakin erat ketika menggenggam yang menujukan perubahannya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Takkan ada kesempatan lagi untuk mereka bersama. Apalagi lihatlah KiHyuk mereka begitu pas terlihat bersama. Sama sama tampan dengan auranya masing-masing. Sama sama dari golongan atas, sama-sama pintar. Mungkin kemarin EunHae hanya bermimpi dan sekarang saatnya terbangun.

Saling pandang setelah menghela napas, mereka saling memberi senyum satu sama lain. Menguatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyerah..."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum kaget.

"Kenyataannya aku hanya remaja labil yang belum bisa apa-apa Kyu. Aku hanya akan membuat perusahaan hancur, kalau aku memaksakan diri. Itu pasti bukan yang diinginkan _abeoji_."

Kyuhyun medekat dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya di bahu Kibum, "Tapi Tuan Besar juga pasti takkan menginginkan ini. Dia mempercayakan semuanya padamu bukan tanpa alasan kan? Kau jenius, kau pasti bisa."

Kibum menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya, "Tidak Kyu... aku masih sangat awam ternyata. Aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar. Aku ..."

"Sudah... baiklah, apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukung. Aku akan tetap di sampingmu hingga akhir."

Kibum berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memberinya senyum, "Terimakasih Kyuhyun. Terimakasih untuk selalu ada bersamaku sejak dulu. Bahkan meski aku sudah menyakitimu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

Kibum kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan sesaat bayangan Donghae melintas, andai saja ia bisa memeluk Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua memandang Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masuk ke ruang pertemuan. Aura mengintimidasi terlihat amat jelas. Mereka meremehkan Kibum tentu saja. Lihat saja wajah Kibum yang kekanakan dan mungkin lebih cocok jadi aktor ketimbang jadi bos mafia. Meski ya kadang Kibum terlihat bengis, tapi Kibum terlalu lembut. Kekerasan adalah jalan kesekian yang akan dipilih Kibum dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baiklah, setelah merenungkan ini beberapa lama, aku sepakat dengan kalian. Kalian boleh mengambil kepemimpinan sementara, sampai aku siap. Aku akan belajar lebih banyak lagi, dan saat aku sudah siap, kalian harus kembali memberikan kepemimpinan padaku."

Semua wajah itu saling melirik. Gumaman terdengar jelas. Kibum sempat ragu apa keputusannya salah? Jangan-jangan dia akan lebih dianggap labil kalau begini. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja.

"Jadi anda menyerah?" seseorang berdiri dan memandang Kibum rendah.

Kibum menggemeletukan giginya, menahan marah, "Aku tidak menyerah. Aku mengalah untuk kemenangan, aku tahu ilmuku tak seberapa di banding kalian, aku sadar aku masih perlu banyak pelajaran hingga pantas. Aku hanya tak ingin mempertaruhkan kelangsungan perusahaan."

"Hmmm kau memang masih kanak-kanak. Kau tahu dalam bisnis seperti ini, tak dibutuhkan hati yang lembek seperti itu."

Kibum hampir akan berdiri, tapi ada tangan yang menahannya, tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum berusaha menetralkan napasnya. Iya mungkin dia memang tak pantas dan dia memang tak suka dengan bisnis hitam macam ini, tapi _abeoji_ dan semuanya. Arggghhh Kibum juga tak mengerti.

"Ya aku memang masih kanak-kanak. Karena itu aku menyerahkan sementara perusahaan ini pada kalian yang lebih "dewasa", tapi lihat saja, aku juga pasti akan sampai pada titik itu. Titik di mana aku pantas memegang kepemimpinan."

"Hahha bilang saja kau memang tak mampu, jangan membawa alasan perusahaan..."

Kembali Kibum harus menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya terus menerus, "Itu memang alasanku. Aku bisa saja terus maju dan tak mempedulikan kalian menerima atau tidak, tapi perusahaan ini bukan hanya menanungi satu orang, ribuan orang ikut mencari makan dari sini dan aku tak mau mengorbankan mereka demi keegoisanku. Aku akan belajar sekuat yang aku bisa dan kembali menjadi pemimpin di sini."

Orang itu entah kenapa tersenyum, bukan senyum merendahkan lagi. Itu senyum yang tulus. Kibum memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti, tapi Kyuhyun juga memberi pandangan yang sama. Orang itu lalu bertepuk tangan.

Tiba-tiba semua ikut bertepuk tangan dan berdiri, untuk sesaat baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak mengerti sampai saat mereka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok itu. Sosok yang bergelar Kangin karena kekuatannya.

"_Abeoji_..."

Tuan besar Kim merentangkan tangannya, Kibum segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh itu. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti dia merasa amat bahagia. Dan rasanya semua masalahnya menjauh begitu saja. Feelingnya mengatakan banyak hal baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Tadi bel berbunyi dan dia membuka pintu, lalu pemandangan di balik pintu benar benar mencengangkannya. Apa dia jangan-jangan tidur sambil berjalan?

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang tersenyum manis di depan pintu.

Hyukkie hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Siapa Hyukkie..."

Hae yang baru datang ikut menjadi patung bersama Hyukkie. Memandang heran dua sosok di depannya. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk saling mendekat. Hanya sama sama memadang bedanya, dua sosok itu terus memberi senyuman sementara dua sosok lain hanya terpana tanpa berkata.

"Errr sampai kapan kami harus begini? Ini pegal loh Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie tersentak, suara itu, ini nyata. Itu suara Kyuhyunnya dengan nada yang amat familiar, bukan nada ketusnya.

"Kyu..."

"Setelah ini kau boleh memukulku atau menghajarku dengan karate atau apapun itu akan kuterima... tapi... ikut aku..." tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Hyukkie.. mengajaknya menjauh dari sana.

"Kyu... ta... tapi..." aishhh Hyukkie memandang penampilannya, kaus oblong dengan celana selutut. Ah ini memalukan.

"Sudah kubilang nanti kau boleh melakukan apa saja, sekarang ikut saja dulu."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Hyukkie masuk, kemudian masuk di pintu satunya lagi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Hyukkie hanya menunduk tak tahu harus bereaksi apa? Bahkan setengah hatinya masih merasa ini hanya mimpi saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menunduk dalam. Tatapan itu terasa mengintimidasinya, senyum dikulum dengan tatapan tajam, benar-benar membuatnya serasa keju yang dipanaskan. Mencair, meleleh. Belum lagi hatinya yang dag dig dug tak karuan. Ayolah bukannya dia yang berjanji akan melupakan Kibum, bahkan amat marah padanya, tapi hanya satu senyumam malah meluluhkannya.

"Hae..."

Suara itu...

Tangannya...

Hae membulatkan mata masih sambil menunduk dalam. Tangan Kibum ada di dagunya.

Tangannya lagi...

Tangan satunya lagi kini mengambil tangan Hae lalu mengarahkan ke perutnya sendiri. Aishh Ottokhae... Donghae menggigit bibirnya keras. Lututnya jadi lemas sekarang. Ayolah ia benar-benar merindukan Kibum meski berusaha untuk menolak semuanya.

"Bukankah kau belajar boxing? Kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu Hae, aku pantas menerimanya dan aku takkan melawan..."

Hae langsung mendongak dan mendapati tatapan serius Kibum. Tangan Kibum kini ada dirambutnya merapikan poninya dan menyelipkan rambut poninya yang panjang ke sela telinganya.

"Bahkan aku mengerti kalau kau ingin menendang mukaku... aku pantas menerimanya... aku tak berguna. Tapi kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi.. "

Mata Hae mulai memanas, mendengar itu semua rasa sakit hatinya terbayang jelas, tangisan konyolnya, perasaan sesaknya, semuanya... rasanya Hae memang ingin menendang muka Kibum hingga tak berbentuk. Tentu saja takkan ia lakukan, sayang sekali wajah setampan itu kalau harus rusak. Mata Hae makin memanas, meski ia berusaha menahannya.

"Hae... jangan menangis kumohon..." Kibum kini mengusap ujung mata Hae...

Hae memandang Kibu sesaat lalu dengan kekuatan penuh Hae mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke perut Kibum, sampai Kibum terduduk dan memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan, tapi tak lama ia kembali berdiri memberi Hae senyum campur meringis.

"Ayo lakukan lebih banyak..."

Hae memandang Kibum tajam, ia kembali memasang tinjunya, dilihatnya Kibum yang menutup matanya erat. Hae tersenyum dengan mata berkaca. Lalu secepat yang ia bisa menghambur ke pelukan Kibum alih alih memukulnya lagi. Satu pukulan sudah cukup baginya, entahlah ia tahu Kibum tak bersalah dengan alasan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Kibum sedikit terhuyung, tapi kemudian tersenyum begitu sadar ia sedang dipeluk Hae. Kibum ikut melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Hae erat. Berjanji sendiri dalam hatinya apapun yang terjadi, takkan pernah ia lepaskan lagi Hae, akan ia pertahankan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie..."

Eunhyuk hanya diam dan berusaha tak menatap Kyuhyun, karena ia tahu pertahananya untuk bermuka masam akan runtuh begitu saja, kalau sampai bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu rasanya pukulan atau tendanganmu akan terasa lebih baik daripada diammu seperti ini."

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dan menyadari kalau duduk Eunhyuk begitu gelisah. Ia meremas remas tangannya lalu kakinya juga tak henti bergerak. Suatu kesadaran pun menyentak Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya berkeliling ternyata benar, pengunjung taman yang kebetulan melewati tempat mereka duduk pasti menoleh dan menatap Hyukkinya, lebih tepatnya memandangi kaki putihnya yang terekspos sampai paha.

Kyuhyun segera membuka jasnya dan menutupkannya di paha Hyukkie yang langsung menoleh dengan pipi bersemu, manis bukan?

"Maaf... aku tak sadar membawamu dalam keadaan seperti ini..." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

Eunhyuk kembali menunduk. Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan, Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya lagi? Meski hatinya banyak terluka dan kecewa, bahkan kadang Eunhyuk pikir ia akan membenci Kyuhyun selamanya. Tapi ternyata hatinya berkata lain, saat ini dia merasa amat bahagia.

"Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, kau mau dengar?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Hyukkie dan menggenggamnya erat.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan semuanya sampai pada bagian yang baru sekitar sejam yang lalu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Jadi _abeoji_ hanya mengujiku?"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, hal yang mustahil sekali terjadi sebenarnya, mungkin bisa dikatakan ini keajaiban dunia.

"Ani... _Abeoji_ benar benar kecelakaan, tapi dari dulu memang itu yang _abeoji_ amanatkan pada mereka kalau terjadi apa apa dengan _abeoji_. Mereka loyal tenang saja. _Abeoji_ tahu para penghianat itu dan mereka juga. tapi sengaja tidak kami pecat, kaerena para pengkhianat itu kadang berguna juga."

"Tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan..."

Tuan Besar Kim malah tertawa terbahak, "Iya baiklah, tapi dengan begitu kau bisa menguji mereka juga kan."

"Mereka?"

Kangin menepuk pundak Kibum, "Pacarmu dan Kyuhyun..."

Kibum segera menoleh dan mendapati Kangin yang tersenyum, "Aboeji akan bahagia asal kau bahagia. Dan akan _abeoji_ jaga juga orang yang dicintai oleh anak _abeoji_ tercinta ini..."

"Hahhh aku tak tahu apa mereka masih bisa memaafkanku..."

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi ada di sana juga, ikut membenarkan dalam hati. Mereka telah menyeret si kembar dalam berbagai masalah, belum lagi sikap mereka sendiri yang pasti akan menyakiti si kembar.

"Coba dulu. Dan soal Siwon, biar _abeoji_ yang memberi pelajaran padanya. Tenang mulai sekarang mereka akan aman..."

Kangin menepuk nepuk bahu Kibum.

"Kalau begitu kalian menunggu apa lagi?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap Kangin tak mengerti.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan, temui mereka!"

Benar juga, setelah saling berpandangan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera melesat ke luar ruangan, menyisakan Kangin yang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, semua marah dan sakit hatinya entah kenapa lenyap begitu saja. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga baginya.

"Jadi?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun tak mengeti, "Jadi?"

"Aku sudah bersiap menerima pukulan atau tendangan dari tadi..."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Cukup kau ada di sini, di sisiku itu sudah menghilangkan semua perasaan sedihku..."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan memandang Hyukkie, semakin merasa bersalah. Betapa putihnya hati Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk. Senyuman Eunhyuk membuatnya makin merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku..."

Eunhyuk ikut memegang lengan Kyuhyun di pipinya dan kemudian mengecupnya, "Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang asal kau ada di sini .. ak.. emmb..."

Eunhyuk hanya membulatkan matanya, karena Kyuhyun yang tak membiarkan ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya kini sedang... menciumnya. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk erat, sedang tangan lainnya melingkar di pinggang Eunhyuk menariknya mendekat.

Hampir saja Eunhyuk terlena dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang entah melakukan apa pada tubuhnya yang makin lama makin menghangat, ketika ia sadar sedang ada di mana. Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun keras, dan ketika tak mendapati hasil, Eunhyuk menginjak kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aww... sakit Hyukkie..."

Eunhyuk hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun sesaat tak mengerti, tapi begitu melihat sekeliling dia tahu sekarang, beberapa orang masih mematung di tempatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup lalu menarik Eunhyuk untuk kembali ke mobilnya.

Meski tak ada suara, tapi ekspresi wajah keduanya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No... Kibummie... aku tak mau, aishhh ternyata kau sepervert ini..."

Kibum hanya menyeringai dan tetap berjalan mendekat pada Hae. Hingga Hae tersudut di dinding. "Aku hanya meminta balasanmu karena telah memukulku hingga lambungku rasanya bergeser dari tempatnya..."

"Heiii... itu kau yang memintanya..."

"Kau kan bisa menolak kalau kau mencintaiku..."

"Tapii ... emb..."

Kibum tak bisa menahan lagi dia mencium Hae kuat. Ditahannya tangan Hae di atas kepalanya. Di desaknya tubuh Hae ke dinding. Hae awalnya meronta-ronta, tapi kemudian diam, membuat seringaian kembali terpasang di wajah Kibum, yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya makin tampan.

"Hahhh..."Hae menghembuskan napasnya ketika akhirnya Kibum melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi ternyata bukan saatnya bernapas lega, karena tangan Kibum kini malah masuk ke dalam kausnya. Hae membulatkan mata dan kembali berusaha memberontak, tapi kini ia malah lemas hingga rasanya kakinya tak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, tapi karena ia terpepet antara Kibum dan dinding ia masih bisa tegak.

"Ki.. kibum..." wajah Hae mulai memerah dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Nikmati saja Hae... aku mencintaimu..." bisik Kibum pelan di telinga Hae, sebelum beralih ke lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KyuHyun mematung di depan pintu. Pipi Kyuhyun memerah begitu saja.

Dengan cepat ditahannya tangan Hyukkie yang akan membuka pintu. Hyukkie memberi tatapan tanya.

"Kenapa? Mereka sedang apa sih?"

"Hahha..." Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup, bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada kekasih polosnya ini, padahal mereka juga tadi hampir melakukannya, "Mereka sedang err... sebaiknya kita beli makanan saja dulu ya..."

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun segera menarik Hyukkie sambil hatinya tak henti mengutuk Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Ending**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Akhirnya hutang saya terbayar lunas. Maaf karena ditamatkan di sini. Keburu feel saya menghilang lagi. Semoga suka, maaf kalau tak berkenan. #pundungbarengKyuHyukKiHae**

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Beby : Mianhae T.T eonnie bener-bener blank buat ngelanjutin ini. Jadi daripada semakin tak jelas, eonnie kembali ke rencana eonnie semula hiks... mianhae gak bisa bikin KiHyun itu... mianhae,,, T,T

Mingi : udah gak disiksa lagi hehehhe #toss bareng EunHae

ChwangMine95 : udah lanjuttt hehehhe Kangin Ahjussi udah sembuh

Isfa Id : heheheh ini full romance enggak? Maaf kalau mengecewakan hiks

Me Naruto : hahha iya maaf ya,.. kali ini panjang kok :D

Aickha : hahah ne.. ini udah ditamatin kok :)

Lee Eun Jae : enggak kok.. ini Happy Ending :D

Sugih : hahahha begtulah saya terkadang hanya gemas pada Kyuhyun #plakkk

Arumfishy : sekarang panjang kan? :D

Arum Junnie : saya udah berhenti kok nyiksanya :D

Lynda : iya kasihan mereka, tapi sekarang udah bahagia kok :D

Laila r mubarok : eon juga nyesek nulisnya (kyu : author macam apa itu -_-) hehheh udah lanjut

Fitri Jewel Hyukkie : hihihhi sekarang TBCnya gak ada kok

Simbarella : hahhah iya juga ya #barusadar

CandlLee KyuHyuk : demi kamu aku apdet Cand.. meski gak mood hehhe tapi emang udah mood nulis kok kekkekek kemana dirimu menghilang?

Ecca augest : itu lagi sadar #plakkk

Dew'yellow : sekarang udah bersatu kok.. dan dikasih moment mereka ya :)

Cosmojewel : heheh makasihh #blushing

ArenaKyuminElf : udah lanjut.. mereka udah bersatu kok :D

Elfishy : makasiiihhh :D

Arit : sekarang udah gak runyam kan chagi ? #wink

WooChaHyunHyuk8 : hahah lesung pipit kekekke ini udah gak kacau :D

Ikan : hahhaha ne.. sekarang dah bersatukitateguh #plakkk

Thiefhanie fha : hmmm kayanya mesti di end seblum feel saya menguap #plakkk

Myhyukkiesmile : kkekke makasihh n ya _abeoji_e Kangin udah sembuh

Kang Markyu : makasiih :D

Hae's love : udah kaya dulu nie :D

Gaemwon407 : okaiii... udah sadar kok dan mereka udah bersatu #lirik KyuHyukKiHae yang lagi mojok. Mwo sakit? Eon gak sakit kok hehhe

**Its the last episode, ayooo komen #plakk**

**Dan ini projek BL Happy ending saya kedua terakhir hehhe satu lagi masih dalam pengerjaan adalah pair WonHyuk/KyuHyuk... setelah itu selesai saya kembali hiatus... :D**

**Dan mungkin kalau pun kembali lagi, akan membawa BL yang realistis atau friendship #gakditanya plakkk**


End file.
